Destiny's Judgment
by Alex-senpai
Summary: [G NEXT and Z AU PART 1] Secrets, past, memories, and the future. When Aika meets Chrono, she is forced to face all at once and decide which is important to her. Will she learn to let go and finally move on to the future she desires? [Rated T for swearing, a bit of angst and some violent scenes.]
1. Chapter 1: Aika Nishimura

_**Chapter 1**_

Tokyo Metropolitan Harumi High School.

Today is the first day of high school, a new set of challenges awaiting us in the long run.

I am kinda excited. No, not just kinda excited, but I'm REALLY, REALLY excited. After all, I am the kind of person who is ready to take on any challenge, and I want to use them to grow mature as a person.

I am Aika Nishimura, 16 years old. I am just a commoner that isn't really rich but is able to eat thrice a day in a week. I live a very simple life and I am very content with it. And today, is the beginning of a new life for me, a new chapter in the book of my life. Of course, I'm very excited to start this chapter of my life, as this is when I will start my journey as a high-school student.

Walking down along the path where the cherry blossoms fall, I savored the fresh air that blew through the rustling leaves. I am really excited to start this new chapter of my life. A new year of encounters, huh? I am in! To be honest, I wasn't expecting to be even standing here right now. After many challenges that I have suffered from, I am finally standing in front of this school, ready to take on the next level. Sounds like some protagonist on a book, right? Of course, it is! After all, I'm the protagonist of my own story, as well as the author of it!

Sigh... I want to keep believing in my own future. There's no point in not doing so. Wait, I guess I am too focused on giving too much about myself! Let's just go with my story! I don't know too what's going to happen (ironic, I am the author of my story, yet I don't know what will happen) so let's venture into my own world and see what will happen! Come, and experience this journey with me!

* * *

"Good morning class."

It's a normal day in Tokyo Metropolitan High. The sun was very high up in the sky, as if telling everyone that it's summer.

But no, it's just a peculiar, hot afternoon. It's spring after all.

And for Aika, the heat was very much a problem. First, it makes her more nervous as it's her first day as a high-school student. Of course, it's expected that in your first day, you're going to introduce yourself in front of so many classmates. And Aika knows that she's pretty bad in dealing with people.

 _Sigh, why am I like this? They don't know me, so it won't matter if I make a few mistakes!_ Aika said to herself, trying to calm her pulsing nerves. _But, they say that first impressions last... What am I going to do?_

Instead of calming down, the tension that flows through her veins is getting stronger, as each minute passes. The heat is adding to the problem! This is making her so dizzy.

 _Well, whatever! I am going to introduce myself! So be it! Why am I even nervous?_ Aika said and clenched her fists to calm her nerves.

"Alright class, I would like to let you all know that you have a new classmate. Please come in."

 _Oh God, the moment of truth has come! Dear heavens, please help me!_ Aika said and walked into the classroom with a bit of a slumped back.

When she entered, she could feel the gaze of her classmates on her skin. _Literally._ For some reason, she swears she could hear some whispers about how _nerdy_ she looks or how plain she is.

Who could blame them? Aika never liked putting too much make-up on her face like the other teenagers of her age. It annoys her for some reason. There was also nothing remarkable on her, except probably for her olive green eyes, which some people who have seen them told her how mesmerizing they are.

Aika appreciates every praise she gets, because she thinks, there's nothing to even be praised about her. But, most of the time, she doesn't care about what others think.

And it's very ironic, for her to worry about what others will have as a first impression about her. She doesn't know herself why she worries about those impressions, when it won't even matter in the end.

"U-um, I am Aika Nishimura. 16 years old. It's nice to meet all of you," Aika said, trying to put up her usual calm face.

"Thank you, Ms. Nishimura. Ms. Tadashi, can you please raise your hand?" the professor said.

"Yes, I am here!" the girl, Rika said.

"Ms. Nishimura, please sit beside Ms. Tadashi," the professor said.

"Yes sir," Aika said with a bow and walked towards the seat.

 _Yes, I did it!_ Aika said to herself and mentally pats herself on the back. (From the outside, no one knows what Aika thinks. She usually sports a calm attitude, so she's unreadable most of the time.)

From the corner of her eye, Aika could sense that a certain blue-haired guy was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

* * *

It's lunchtime. The sounds of the bell rang across the school, signifying that it's finally lunchtime.

Rowdy students filled the once-silent hallway. The loud noises of the students reached the silent classrooms until everyone is also talking to each other.

But it's not something that Aika cares about. She is always absent-minded, thinking of many things. Probably, it's because she is used to having many things to think about. This time, her thoughts wandered about how successful her day is.

The day was already a success for Aika. After all, she was able to introduce herself successfully, she was able to make a good impression to her classmates (or so she thinks) and she's able to catch up with the lessons. She hopes, this continues for the rest of the day.

 _Lunchtime, huh. Where do I eat?_ Aika asked herself, taking her lunchbox from her bag.

"Aika-san?"

As she prepared her lunch, she heard a voice calling her.

"Oh, Tadashi-san. Did I take too long to respond?" Aika asked.

Due to the fact that she would always absentmindedly do things, she would sometimes ask the person she's talking to if she took too long to respond. She doesn't want to come off as a rude person who intentionally ignores other people.

"Not really," Rika, her seatmate, answered.

For Aika, Rika was a very kind person. She is very friendly with her and would talk with her during their breaks, asking Aika some basic questions like her age, previous school, etc.

She wishes she could be like that. But her ability to deal with other people is just too bad that no word can describe it.

"I see. Is there a problem?" Aika asked again.

"No, not really. I just want to ask if you want to eat lunch with me. Maybe, we can get to know each other?" Rika said.

"I-I see..." Aika said.

Aika thought to herself. Should she accept Rika's offer or go somewhere and eat lunch by herself only? It would be good to if she could get to know her seatmate, but something is stopping her from accepting.

"Aika-san? Are you fine?" Rika said and waved her hand in front of Aika's eyes.

"Oh? O-oh, sorry, my mind wandered somewhere again. Sorry Tadashi-san, let's just eat lunch together tomorrow. I remembered I have a friend to meet later," Aika said with a bit of smile.

 _Wait, why did you reject her offer?!_ Aika mentally slapped herself.

"Too bad. But, I understand. I will see you again next class," Rika said with a smile and walked to the door of the classroom.

 _Ugh, even if the day seems successful, there's always an instance where something fails._ Aika said and resisted the urge to facepalm herself right now.

What can she do now? She blew the opportunity to make her very first friend.

 _Sigh, Aika, way to ruin your almost-successful day._ Aika mentally slapped herself. She really needs help in dealing with other people.

With a sigh, she took her lunch box from her desk and walked out of her room. Maybe, fate has something in in store for her, that's why she slipped on those words?

With a newfound hope, she went out of the room.

 _A quiet place... This is the best place for lunch!_

The place she saw was heaven on Earth, if she would describe it. There were cherry blossoms around the area, and some benches where there are no people sitting. This was literally a place where Aika would spend her time on.

 _Ugh, I didn't bring a book or something. This would be an interesting place to read your books on._ She said to herself and settled for a bench.

She opened her lunchbox and started to eat silently.

As she ate, she let her thoughts randomly fly again, like what she usually does whenever she's alone. Her "flying" in the midst of her thought is so normal for her that people sometimes give up talking to her whenever she's immersed in her thoughts.

 _I remember him. The one who showed me the kindness of this world, and the one who gave me the best gift I ever received in this world._ Aika thought to herself, reminiscing a distant memory.

"Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare attacks your vanguard!"

"I won't let you! Guard with 3 Grade 0s and intercept! 1 trigger to break through!"

"Drive check! YES! Critical trigger!"

"Eh, what?!"

Because of my constant watching, I managed to learn Vanguard even though I haven't put it to action yet.

I only kept everything in my imagination on how fun Vanguard can be. Until...

" _Chibi_ , where are you staring at?"

A boy sat beside me. He followed the line of my stare.

"Oh, you're looking at them. Wanna try playing Vanguard?" he said with a goofy smile.

At first, I thought how kind of this boy to ask me this question. But, I am too embarrassed to say yes...

"But... I have no deck..." I said silently.

"Oh? That's not a problem! I have many decks here! You can have this deck," he said and handed me a deck so fast I wasn't able to decline.

I took the deck and looked at the top card of the deck.

Honorary Professor, Chatnoir.

I was too dazed that I was able to touch a deck for the first time. I wasn't able to retort about how kind of him to give a deck to a stranger as excitement bubbled inside me.

"Do you know how to play the game?" he asked which snapped me out of my daze.

"Y-yes, I do, bu-" I said but he cut me.

"Alright! Let's start a game," he said and prepared the Vanguard mat.

"What? Already?" I said shocked.

"It will be fine, trust me! You will have lots of fun," he said and gave me a large smile.

 _Haha, that's quite a funny story, but that's how I met Vanguard, the day when I finally found a way to appreciate my life._ Aika thought to herself.

To Aika, Vanguard became the way for her to appreciate life more, especially her family, which she thinks is the main reason she's still living. She doesn't know why, but it just became like that.

Fate really likes unexpected twists, she concludes. A mere card game that interested her as a kid became the reason for her to live.

 _I want to keep on appreciating the life that was given to me, even though I'm not lucky enough to be as rich as most people. Why? Because experience matters to me more than riches. I want to learn everything I can. That's how I want to live my life._ Aika thought to herself and smiled a bit.

 _But, I don't remember him, the guy who gave me a purpose to live. All I remember is the day he gave me my deck, and the day he opened the door of my future. I don't even know if it's a mirage or an illusion propped up by my mind, but I don't care. All that matters is the memory he left, even if he's from a distant dream._

 _And if somehow, he's true, and we met each other in the way, I would like to thank him for everything. For giving me a will to live._

After a few minutes, Aika finished eating and was preparing to leave, when she saw a guy sitting on the farther edge from her.

 _Wait, how long was he sitting there?_ Aika asked herself. _I really need work on my senses. I don't notice people whenever I'm immersed in my thoughts._

The guy has a peculiar hair, she notes. It was styled in a way that is quite impossible.

 _His hair defies gravity. What an amazing stylist!_ Aika thought in awe (although not really evident ouside) as she stared at the guy's hair.

The guy's hair is very messy, and reminds her of... a bread.

 _Is this guy a delinquent? I only saw those kinds of flashy hairstyles in delinquents. But, even for a delinquent, that's a very stylish way of styling your hair._ Aika thought to herself as she tried to analyze the guy before her.

But, she thinks, the hair suits him.

The guy was staring at his phone with an absentminded gaze. He has an unreadable expression on his face that Aika can't analyze for some reason.

 _Hmm... He's spaced out. Just like me. Wait, I'm always spaced out, so he can't be worse than I am._ Aika said to herself.

For some reason she can't say, Aika stood up from her seat and sat beside the guy. Something in him caught AIka's interest, and she wants to know more of this guy.

"Hello?" Aika asked.

 _Wait, what are you doing Aika?!_ If she's only by herself, she swears she could have slapped herself very hard right now. _You need to stop acting on instinct._

"Hey," the guy said in a nonchalant voice.

"Are you fine? You seem to... be thinking about something," Aika asked.

 _You're the one to talk, Aika._

"Eh? Was I staring at the phone for too long?" the guy asked.

"I don't know too. I saw you sitting there already, staring at the phone," Aika said.

 _Am I acting too close to someone I barely know?_ Aika asked herself.

"I see. I'm fine. It's just... Well, I was just looking at a message my friend sent me," he said.

"I see. Sorry for being a bit nosy. It's just... you seem a bit problematic there. You know, you can tell me if you want," Aika offered.

 _What, Aika. Acting too close already?_

"Thank you for the offer. I am fine, really. What's your name?" the guy asked.

"Oh, right, I haven't even introduced myself and I am already acting too close to you. I'm sorry," Aika said and bowed her head.

"Eh? No, you're not at fault or anything here. I think, it's very thoughtful of you to ask me if I'm feeling fine. You don't have to be sorry," the guy said and waved his hands defensively.

"I-I see, glad to hear then. I am Aika Nishimura. Sorry if I am acting too close to you," Aika said.

"No, like I said, it's fine. By the way, I am Chrono Shindou. It's nice to meet you," he said.

"It's nice to meet you too," Aika said with a bit of smile.

Both of them sat together in silence. As a matter of habit, Aika is deep again in thought, casually staring at a far distance.

 _This is interesting. Can I ask him if he can be my friend? But he might think I'm too clingy for a stranger. Well, I'm clingy with my friends, I'm sure, but I don't want to have my first impression as clingy. Should I go back now or stay with him? I want to know him..._

"Nishimura? Nishimura?" the guy, Chrono, called Aika, but Aika is too immersed in her thoughts that she doesn't notice him.

 _Sigh... Why am I being too hesitant? I should just ask him and-_

"Nishimura!"

Aika woke up from her daze and looked at Chrono with a shocked face.

"Oh, I was out for too long?" the shock in AIka's face was replaced with her usual calm demeanor.

"Eh, kind of? I'm sorry I shouted at you," Chrono said and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine. It's just normal for me to be too immersed in my thoughts that I forget my surroundings. I'm sorry," Aika said and bowed again,

"Man, you should stop apologizing for everything you do. You didn't do anything wrong," Chrono said.

"T-thank you," Aika answered.

 _My God, AIka. Work on your social skills, please._

"I will be going now. Shindou-kun, you want to exchange numbers?" Aika asked and took her phone from her pocket.

"Sure," Chrono said.

They took each other's numbers.

"Thank you Shindou-kun. Don't hesitate to tell me if you have any problems," Aika said.

"Same Nishimura," Chrono said with a bit of smile on his face as Aika walked away.

 _Yeah Aika, you really are the one to talk. At least, asking for someone's number is a step-up, right?_ Aika said. She didn't notice how hard her grip on her phone was.

On the other hand, Chrono's smile vanished, his eyes losing the glimmer he showed earlier. He looked up at the sky.

* * *

The bell rung again, signifying the end of the classes.

Everyone was chatting cheerily to each other. Aika, on the other hand, was staring at her phone.

 _Sigh, maybe a text to him won't hurt, right?_ Aika asked herself and started to type on her phone.

"Hey, Aika-san!"

When she heard someone call her, she looked up from her phone and saw Rika.

"Hey," Aika said.

"You wanna go home together?" Rika asked.

"Sure," Aika said with a bit of smile.

"Alright. Do you want to get a few drinks before we go home though? I know a cafe near here that I'm pretty sure you will like. You up for it?" Rika asked.

"Eh? I-is it fine to ask me to go there? I mean we barely know each other," Aika asked.

"What are you saying? We are friends now, right? Come on, I will pay for you. What flavor do you like?" Rika asked.

"U-uh, I can pay for i-" Aika said but she was cut off by Rika.

"No, I insist! I'm going to pay! Just tell me what type of drink you want there. You can also add some treats if you want. Don't be shy with me, okay?" Rika said with a smile.

"Th-thank you so much," Aika said.

Somehow, this day has been marked in Aika's mind as one of the best days ever. She's looking forward to what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2: Where it All Begins

**YAY! Second chapter already up!**

 **Mark Alex here! So, after a bit of changes in this chapter, I decided to write it already. I have too many ideas to write and I don't want to lose my ideas for this one!**

 **Well, I'm a bit sorry, but this story will run a bit slow in the first 10-12 chapters, focusing on Aika's plot. However, after those chapters, there will be more OCs and their stories will be explored. And this chapter features another OC profile at the end of the chapter!**

 **Also, thanks to Draen for reviewing! I didn't go into full detail with the story as it isn't really important to the plot. I will go into full detail once the real cardfights come. I also thank you and the other guys who followed this story as well as added this to their favorites!**

 **By the way, enough babbling! So without further ado, let's start the story!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 ** _Onto the Desired Future_**

Ugh, finally, I'm home! The school's distance from our house is a bit too long, but that's nothing to me. I got used to it.

By the way, this is our home. My family and I live in a simple traditional house. Well, I don't like going into too much detail, but it's just a common house, nothing special.

"I'm home," I said tiredly and removed my shoes.

"Sister! Welcome home!"

While I remove my shoes, I saw my very cute little brother walking towards me.

"Oh, Ryuu! How are you?"

This is my brother, Ryuu. He is 13 years old but he knows how to take care of himself when I am out for a while.

Well, it can't be helped. I always need to be out for long. And I am glad that Ryuu is able to be trusted with things like this.

"I'm fine, sis! You should sit down first and let me serve your dinner," he said and ran to the kitchen.

Heck, he also cooks our food most of the time. Although I can cook food myself, I don't find the time to do it.

"Thank you, Ryuu." I said.

I want to appreciate every day of my life. I also want to appreciate every people who makes it very fulfilling.

One of them is Ryuu, my one and only family.

It can't be helped though... After all, we have no parents.

* * *

"Oh right, Ryuu, I will be out for tomorrow for an unknown amount of time," I said.

We were sitting down in our living room, eating Ryuu's homemade supper. It's composed of ramen, omusubi, sushi and bento. It tastes good for me, I would say. He definitely has a good touch when it comes to cooking.

"Why?" he asked as he continued eating.

"I will be job-hunting tomorrow. So, you should take care of the house as usual, okay? And remember everything I told you," I said as I took another piece of omusubi.

Remember that we have no parents? That's true. Right now, we're being sustained by our aunt. But then, she is busy as she has her own family that she's sustaining...

She only pays for our tuition fees as well as our house fees, but we need to take care of our own food...

Well, it's kinda unfair on my part. But then, what can I say? At least, we can live in a comfortable place like this. I don't care if I have to work for our food while also studying, as long as we can live this out. Once I graduate, I swear that I won't let Ryuu experience what I'm experiencing right now.

And I still want to believe that a happy future is possible for us.

"Yes, sis..." Ryuu said with a sad expression.

Poor Ryuu... He doesn't deserve to experience something like this... But then, I have to do this, for our future.

To be honest, I feel guilty. Ryuu is always left alone in this house. I can't do anything with it because I need to do something to earn us money.

Someday, Ryuu. I promise. I will be able to make you happy.

I laid my chopsticks down and took _Chatnoir_ from my pocket.

Please lend me your strength. I want to find the future I have to go to.

* * *

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in joining your club."

"Ah, I see, it's fine though, thanks for giving us a heads up."

It's lunch time again. Well, I also tried to look at Cosmetics if I could use it, but... I felt it's not for me. I don't want to force myself on something that I don't like.

Sigh... If only I'm still on my old job, I wouldn't be having a problem like this...

Well, I used to be a waiter in a small restaurant near our home. But then, I only had a contract that lasted for a few months and I wasn't able to renew the contract as projects flooded at that time...

Well, no need to dwell on the past, right now, I need to get myself a part-time job that pays me fine...

I took my lunch from my bag and went to my usual spot in the backyard. I need a quiet place to think of everything in my life.

* * *

Finally the classes are over.

The day ran normally like the past days. Classes, lunch, activities, etc. There were some projects that were given and were scheduled to be passed by next week, so that will give me enough time to finish them.

After school, I walked around the neighborhood, looking for some place that offers a job... Well, I tried the nearby cafe, the restaurant, the bookstore... But they were all already taken...

Sigh, I think I'm kinda unlucky. But if I don't find something, we will run out of our budget... Plus, there are school activities that I have to do and they need some time to do, so this day is the only day I could spend to find a job.

Well, I won't give up! I know I will find something!

I continued walking... I saw many other stores but they weren't offering any part-time jobs...

"Sigh..."

I sat down on a bench to take a bit of a rest. I took my can of juice and drank it.

"Where can I even get a job..." I said.

I really need it, but it seems that there's no more chance of getting one...

Then suddenly, while I close my eyes to rest for a bit, I think I saw something very bright flashing at the upper corner of my eye. I opened my eyes suddenly to look at what was it...

I stood up from my bench and ran over to the place. The place was very large and cozy. It is a cardshop and there are many people who are playing inside.

"Oh right... Why didn't I think of that?"

Sheesh... I forgot they do exist. Well, there's nothing bad with trying. If only I could be an assistant or something, I will be fine with that.

* * *

"Please, accept me!"

When I entered the cardshop, a green-haired man with glasses greeted me... Well, I feel like he's a nice person. I immediately asked whether I could be an assistant in the shop or anything and I gave him my requirements.

"Assistant, huh..." he said and he posed as if he's thinking.

I hope he accepts me...

"To be honest, we already have one, but a second one wouldn't hurt. What's your name?" he asked with a smile.

"Aika Nishimura," I said.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"16."

"Oh, you are the same age as him! I think you two can work together. Plus, it would really help if there are 2 assistants, there are many customers here and there," he said.

I don't know but... is he implying that he's accepting me?

"Uh... may I ask if... it's a yes?"

"Yes, I do accept you." he said and smiled.

W-wait... I was accepted? Oh my God!

"Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!" I almost shouted with a smile and tears of joy trickled a bit.

I don't know why, but I don't care much how much I would get, as long as I can spend some time with Vanguard, I am happy. How couldn't I have thought of this earlier?

Thank you, _Chatnoir_ , you helped me find it.

"I'm Shinemon Nitta, or Shin. It's nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shin-san!"

I will never forget your kindness, Shin-san!

After a few seconds, I heard the glass door chime and saw someone walking in...

"Hello," the male voice said nonchalantly.

I looked at the source of the voice and saw... a redhead with a messy hair and a weird swirl on the middle of it.

We kinda crossed gazes together and I felt my eyes enlarge at him. He also did what I did. And in unison, we said:

 _"Wait, you?!"_

* * *

 ** _Name:_** Ryuu Nishimura

 ** _Age:_** 13 years old

 _ **Deck:**_ ?

 _ **Avatar Card:**_?

 _ **Vanguard Circle:**_ Yellow-green

 _ **Appearance:**_ Brown eyes, teal eyes. His hair is always messy.

 _ **Pesonality:**_ As someone who's always left alone in his home, Ryuu can already live by himself and has good skills in cooking. He's a very sweet guy and he cares about others. However, despite of this sweetness, Ryuu feels lonely.

* * *

 **So that's all for the chapter 2. Next chapter will feature this story's first cardfight! I hope you guys will stay tuned!**

 **Stand up, Vanguard!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chrono Shindou

**Yo! Marc Alex here!**

 **Finally, chapter 3 is here! Sorry it took me a bit long to write this chapter... Writing a cardfight is harder than it looks though...**

 **But, despite of that, I'm still happy that I finished this chapter! On the other note, I will do a bit of polishing on grammar in the past chapters because for me, it looks informal and kinda lacking. I want to write this story to the best of my ability. Don't worry, only the grammar will change.**

 **Also, special mention to Aster and Chrona! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I felt so inspired when I read both of your reviews. I didn't know someone would review this kinda bad story! I hope I live up to both of your expectations and I will do my best to deliver this story in the greatest quality!**

 **So, without further ado, let's go on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **Chrono Shindou**_

"Wait, you?!"

I felt really shocked to see him in the front of my very eyes. This guy is... that guy from the other day, right? I can't be wrong... That swirl, that hair...

"Oh, you two know each other? And you two also go to the same school," Shin-san said.

"Ah, not really." I said.

Well, technically, we don't know each other. But seeing him working in the same shop... I was kinda shocked to see him here.

"I see," Shin-san said.

Well, right after being accepted into the job, I already started working. Well, I don't want to waste a single bit of time and wanted to work immediately.

And it was really fun. This is the only time I enjoyed my part-time job.

* * *

"See ya, big sis!"

"Mhm, see you!"

Sigh... That's the last customer for the day. Well, I really enjoyed my first day. Being able to teach these kids how to play Vanguard as well as giving them tips...

Yeah, this part-time job is really cut off for me.

"Good work, let's start closing now." Shin-san said.

The night is starting to approach us. The customers also dissipated and now, only the three of us are left.

I started to fix some of the things... And while I do that, I suddenly noticed Chrono. He was sweeping the floor and... I see his eyes _burning_.

When I looked at him, I felt a strong determination in him. It's as if there's a goal he wants to reach.

Seeing him like that made me feel like... fighting him.

Well, I'm really interested in him. The first time I saw him, I felt interested. I want to know more about him. And I think fighting him will let me know more of him.

Since the opportunity is already here, I shouldn't let it pass, right? And maybe, I might also get an idea of how to step up on my way to finding my future.

"Um... Shindou-kun?" I said.

Well, he seems to be approachable, but I feel shy _for no reason._ To be honest though, at first glance, he looks unapproachable...

"Hmm? Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Can we fight?" I asked immediately.

Shindou was taken back a bit by my request.

* * *

 _ **Chrono's POV**_

Sigh...

I feel like my days are becoming boring. Ever since I started my high school life, I felt like that it returned back to how it was before I met Vanguard... _boring._

But then, thanks to Onimaru, I'm able to find something that I want to aim for. I want to put my best on achieving it!

Especially when I found a very interesting girl.

This girl just started working today in Card Capital and the day I laid my eyes on her, I found her very interesting. I felt _something_ when I saw her, something... I can't explain yet.

While I watch her do her job, I see pure determination and enjoyment in her eyes. She puts passion in her work. I want to meet her more. Who's this girl who is passionate in her job?

A fight would definitely help. After all, a fight reveals everything about a person, right?

That's why when she asked me, I can't help but be taken back a bit. The opportunity was already here the moment I thought about it.

"Sure, I would like to."

* * *

 _ **3rd POV**_

"Shin-san, can we have just one fight?" Chrono asked the man with glasses on the counter.

Shin nodded in approval.

"Alright, let's do this!" Chrono said.

Chrono led Aika to a near Vanguard table and they started shuffling their decks and drawing 5 cards.

"How old are you, Aika?" Chrono asked.

"16. What about you, Shindou-kun?" Aika asked back.

"We're of same age! So, I assume you're also a first year?"

"That's right."

Shin looked at both of the high-school students and smiled a bit.

 _"They look like they will work well together,"_ he thought.

Aika then finished redrawing and she put her starter face-down on the Vanguard circle.

"Are you ready?" Chrono asked.

"I always am."

 **"Stand up, Vanguard!"**

 **"Stand up, Vanguard."**

"Chrono Dran G!" **[5000][Grade 0]**

"Pencil Koala." **[5000][Grade 0]**

Chrono's eyes widened as he saw Aika's starter.

"Great Nature huh. This will be fun," Chrono said.

"And Gear Chronicle. A clan I always heard about. This sure will be fun," Aika said.

They both smiled at each other and Aika drew a card.

* * *

 _ **Aika's POV**_

"Ride. Silver Wolf." **[8000][Grade 1]**

"Pencil Koala moves. I end my turn."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand: 5_**

 ** _Damage: None_**

 ** _Soul: None_**

 ** _G-Zone: (16)_**

 **R | Silver Wolf | R**

 **R | Pencil Koala| R**

 ** _Chrono:_**

 _ **Hand: 5**_

 _ **Damage: None**_

 _ **Soul: None**_

 _ **G-zone: (16)**_

 **R | Chrono Dran G | R**

 **R | R | R**

This is my first time seeing his clan. Gear Chronicle... I heard rumors about how good it is.

Well, let's see how good it really is!

"My turn! Ride! Chronoethos Jackal!" **[7000][Grade 1]**

Since my Vanguard has a unit with 8k base, he won't be able to rush me. I am going to guard his attack rather than risk getting critted.

"Chrono Dran G moves at the back. Chronoethos attacks Silver Wolf!" **[12000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Guard with Triangle Cobra." **[10000 sld.]**

Shindou-kun revealed 'the top card of his deck to reveal a critical trigger but the power wasn't enough to pass.

"Tch... Turn End."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand: 4_**

 ** _Damage: None_**

 ** _Soul: None_**

 ** _G-Zone: (16)_**

 **R | Silver Wolf | R**

 **R | Pencil Koala| R**

 ** _Chrono:_**

 _ **Hand: 6**_

 _ **Damage: None**_

 _ **Soul: None**_

 _ **G-zone: (16)**_

 **R | Chronoethos Jackal | R**

 **R | Chrono Dran G | R**

Sigh... It's good that I did the right decision. Now it's my turn!

"Alright, Shindou-kun, I will show you the power of Great Nature." I said and drew a card.

"Bring it!" he said.

"Ride. Binoculus Tiger." **[9000][Grade 2]**

"Call, 2 Coiling Duckbills and Guru Wolf." **[7000][Grade 1], [7000][Grade 1], [9000][Grade 2]**

"Skill of both Coiling Duckbills to Guru Wolf. When Guru Wolf is retired from RC at the end of my turn, I draw 2 cards."

Great Nature has always been my favorite clan. I am able to rush my opponents without having to worry about getting back my hand advantage. I won't lose to Shindou-kun!

"Duckbill attacks your vanguard." **[7000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Guard with Chronodoze Sheep!" **[5000 sld.]**

"Binoculus attacks your vanguard. Skill, I choose Guru Wolf and it gets +4000 power. It retires at the end of the turn." **[14000][1 Crit]**

"No guard!"

"Drive check."

 **Ruler Chameleon - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Critical trigger. Power to Guru Wolf, critical to vanguard."

"Damage check."

 **Chronoclaw Monkey - NO TRIGGER**

 **Steam Maiden, Arlim - NO TRIGGER**

"Guru Wolf attacks your vanguard." **[25000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"No guard."

 **Steam Breath Dragon - NO TRIGGER**

"Guru Wolf's skill. If its attack hits and he has 20000 power, I draw a card. I end my turn. Guru Wolf retires and I draw another 2 cards."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand: 5_**

 ** _Damage: None_**

 ** _Soul: 1_**

 ** _G-Zone: (16)_**

 **R | Binoculus Tiger | Coiling Duckbill**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala| R**

 ** _Chrono:_**

 _ **Hand: 5**_

 _ **Damage:**_ **U | U | U**

 _ **Soul: None**_

 _ **G-zone: (16)**_

 **R | Chronoethos Jackal | R**

 **R | Chrono Dran G | R**

* * *

 _ **Chrono's POV**_

Tch... This girl... She's strong... She already got me at 3 damage by 2nd turn.

But I can't lose!

"My turn! I ride Chronobeat Buffalo!" **[9000][Grade 2]**

"Call! Pulsar Tame, Lugal-Ure and Chronoclaw Monkey!" **[9000][Grade 2], [9000][Grade 2]**

I will make up for the rush I wasn't able to do last turn.

"Chronoclaw attacks your vanguard." **[9000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Guard with Label Pangolin." **[5000 sld.]**

"Chronobeat attacks your vanguard!" **[14000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"No guard."

 **Chronotherapy Hamster - HEAL TRIGGER**

"Damage check."

 **Special Appointment Professor, Arusha - NO TRIGGER**

"Lugal-ure attacks your vanguard!" **[14000 atk.][1 Crit]**

 **Ink Panda - NO TRIGGER**

"I end my turn."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand: 4_**

 ** _Damage:_ U | U**

 ** _Soul: 1_**

 ** _G-Zone: (16)_**

 **R | Binoculus Tiger | Coiling Duckbill**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala| R**

 ** _Chrono:_**

 _ **Hand: 4**_

 _ **Damage:**_ **U | U**

 _ **Soul: 1**_

 _ **G-zone: (16)**_

 **Chronoclaw Monkey | Chronobeat Buffalo | Pulsar Tamer, Lugal-Ure**

 **R | Chrono Dran G | R**

This is getting more and more interesting. The real fun starts now!

 **"Your knowledge is your weapon. Ride, my avatar. Honorary Professor, Chatnoir." [11000][Grade 3]**

"I attack your Vanguard." **[18000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"No guard!"

 **Diligent Assistant, Minibelly - NO TRIGGER**

 **Ruler Chameleon - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Critical to Chatnoir."

 **Chronodoze Sheep - DRAW TRIGGER**

 **Chronoclaw Monkey - NO TRIGGER**

"I end my turn."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand: 4_**

 ** _Damage:_ U | U**

 ** _Soul: 2_**

 ** _G-Zone: (16)_**

 **Malicious Sabre | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | Capable Assistant, Guru Wolf**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala| Coiling Duckbill**

 ** _Chrono:_**

 _ **Hand: 4**_

 _ **Damage:**_ **U | U | U | U**

 _ **Soul: 1**_

 _ **G-zone: (16)**_

 **R | Chronobeat Buffalo | Pulsar Tamer, Lugal-Ure**

 **R | Chrono Dran G | R**

* * *

 _ **Aika's POV**_

"I end my turn."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand: 2_**

 _ **Damage:**_ **U | U | U | U**

 ** _Soul: 2_**

 ** _G-Zone: (16)_**

 **Malicious Sabre | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | R**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala| Coiling Duckbill**

 ** _Chrono:_**

 _ **Hand: 5**_

 _ **Damage:**_ **U | U | U**

 _ **Soul: 1**_

 _ **G-zone: 2 (14)**_

 **Chronoethos Jackal | Chronojet Dragon G | Pulsar Tamer, Lugal-Ure**

 **Chronocharge Unicorn | Chrono Dran G | R**

Shindou-kun strode Metapulsar, Split Pegasus and dealt 2 damage. He was also able to heal a damage and was also able to do 4 consecutive attacks.

He's pretty skilled for a fighter. And the rumors were true. Gear Chronicle is a truly powerful clan.

"Stand and draw."

And this makes this game much more interesting! Now is the time for my comeback. I can't just lose.

"Stride Generation. Omniscience Dragon, Hrimthurs." **[26000][Grade 4]**

Shindou-kun looked amused.

"A Great Nature G-unit? Show me its true power!"

"Of course, I will. I call Crayon Tiger." **[9000][Grade 2]**

Now I'm all set.

"Malicious Sabre attacks your vanguard. Generation Break, it gets power +3000." **[12000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Lugal-ure intercepts!" **[5000 sld.]**

"Crayon Tiger attacks. Skill, Sabre stands and it gets +4000 power." **[16000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"I guard with Chronovolley Rabbit." **[10000 sld.]**

"Koala boosts. Hrimthurs attacks your vanguard." **[31000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"No guard."

 **Honorary Professor, Chatnoir - NO TRIGGER**

 **Crayon Tiger - NO TRIGGER**

 **Dictionary Goat - HEAL TRIGGER**

"Heal. Sabre gets additional 5000 power and I heal one damage."

 **Chronoethos Jackal - NO TRIGGER**

"Hrimthurs skill, Sabre gets another 8000 power. Since Sabre's power is 29000, I draw a card. Koala skill, another 4000 is added to Sabre and at the end of the turn, I draw a card."

"Sabre attacks your vanguard. Skill, 3000 power again." **[40000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"No guard."

 **Chronodash Peccary - NO TRIGGER**

"I end my turn. I retire Sabre. Koala and Tiger skill, I draw 2 cards."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand: 7_**

 _ **Damage:**_ **U | U | U**

 ** _Soul: 2_**

 ** _G-Zone: 1 (15)_**

 **R | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | Crayon Tiger**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala| Coiling Duckbill**

 ** _Chrono:_**

 _ **Hand: 4**_

 _ **Damage:**_ **U | U | U | U | U**

 _ **Soul: 1**_

 _ **G-zone: 2 (14)**_

 **Chronoethos Jackal | Chronojet Dragon G | R**

 **Chronocharge Unicorn | Chrono Dran G | R**

* * *

 _ **Chrono's POV**_

She has... 7 cards in hand... Despite of rushing me earlier, she's still getting hand advantage... She's strong...

"Stand and draw!"

I can't let myself lose... I will turn the tide this turn...

"Metapulsar, Split Pegasus skill. This turn, every Zodiac Time Beast in the front row gets +2000. Stride Generation!"

...with this card!

"Chronodragon Nextage!" **[26000][Grade 4]**

"Stride skill! Superior call Chronoethos Jackal and time leap into Chronoclaw Monkey! Chronoclaw skill, +5000 power!" **[14000][Grade 2]**

"Nextage attacks your vanguard!" **[26000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"No guard."

 **Chronojet Dragon G - NO TRIGGER**

 **Chronofang Tiger G - NO TRIGGER**

 **Chronovolley Rabbit - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Critical to Nextage, power to Chronoclaw Monkey!"

 **Coiling Duckbill - NO TRIGGER**

 **Stamp Sea Otter - NO TRIGGER**

"Nextage skill, Chronojet G stands! Chronojet G skill, +10000 and +2000 is added to all ZTB rearguards!"

She has 7 cards in hand. I'm sure I can break that.

"I attack your vanguard!" **[26000][1 Crit]**

"Generation Guard. Immortality Professor, Kundalini. I choose my left Coiling Duckbill. It gets retired at the end of the turn and I countercharge. Kundalini gets +5000 shield. Crayon Tiger intercepts." **[25000 sld.]**

"Tch."

 **Steam Maiden, Arlim - NO TRIGGER**

 **Chronocharge Unicorn - NO TRIGGER**

"Chronoclaw Monkey attacks!" **[23000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Guard with Binoculus Tiger and Ruler Chameleon." **[15000 sld.]**

"Chronoethos Jackal attacks!" **[23000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Guard with Minibelly and Ruler Chameleon." **[15000 sld.]**

"...Turn end."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand: 3_**

 _ **Damage:**_ **U | U | U | U | U**

 ** _Soul: 1_**

 ** _G-Zone: 2 (14)_**

 **R | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | R**

 **R | Pencil Koala| Coiling Duckbill**

 ** _Chrono:_**

 _ **Hand: 5**_

 _ **Damage:**_ **U | U | F | U | F**

 _ **Soul: 1**_

 _ **G-zone: 4 (12)**_

 **Chronoethos Jackal | Chronojet Dragon G | R**

 **Chronocharge Unicorn | Chrono Dran G | Chronoethos Jackal**

She's tough! She was able to survive this turn...

"Duckbill retires. Stand and draw."

I have 5 cards in hand... I can survive this!

"Shindou-kun, I had lots of fun. But I can't lose," Nishimura said and smiled a bit.

 **"This is the pinnacle of wisdom. Stride Generation! Omniscience Dragon, Cath Palug!"** **[26000][Grade 4]**

Cath Palug... I wonder what this unit does... But whatever it will do, I will still weather it out!

"Call, Crayon Tiger, Anchor Rabbit, Coiling Duckbill." **[9000][Grade 2], [8000][Grade 2], [7000][Grade 1]**

Tch... She got back her formation...

"Anchor Rabbit attacks. Cath Palug's skill, it gets +4000." **[12000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Guard with Chronocharge Unicorn." **[5000 sld.]**

"Crayon Tiger attacks. Skill, +4000 to Rabbit and it stands. Cath Palug skill, +4000 to Coiling Duckbill." **[16000][1 Crit]**

"Tch, Generation Guard! Uluru! Skill, shield +5000!" **[20000 sld.]**

"Cath Palug attacks your vanguard." **[31000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Perfect Guard! Arlim!"

 **Cable Sheep - NO TRIGGER**

 **Starholder Hedgehog - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

 **Draft Unicorn - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Double critical. Power to Duckbill in the backrow, +2 critical to Anchor Rabbit."

Double critical? Tch... I have no choice...

"Duckbill boosts, Anchor Rabbit attacks. Vanguard skill, +4000 to Anchor Rabbit. Then Anchor Rabbit's Success. It will stand after it attacks." **[41000 atk.][3 Crit]**

"I have no choice! Generation Guard! Interdimensional Dragon, Heteroround Dragon! Skill, I choose Anchor Rabbit and shuffle it to the deck!" **[15000 sld.]**

Rabbit returned to the deck and the deck was shuffled.

"Call the top card of the deck!"

Please... Just as long as it's not a grade 3, I can survive this turn...

Nishimura then looked at the top card of the deck and smiled a bit.

Does that mean...?

"Superior call. Ink Panda." **[11000][Grade 3]**

Tch! I can't guard... No intercepts and no cards in hand...

"Ink Panda attacks your vanguard. Success, I draw a card and it retires at the end of turn." **[11000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"... No guard."

 **Chronojet Dragon G - NO TRIGGER**

 _ **End Results:**_

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand: 4_**

 _ **Damage:**_ **F | F | F | F | F**

 ** _Soul: 1_**

 ** _G-Zone: 2 (14)_**

 **Crayon Tiger | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | Ink Panda**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala| Coiling Duckbill**

 ** _Chrono:_**

 _ **Hand: 0**_

 _ **Damage:**_ **U | U | F | U | F | U**

 _ **Soul: 1**_

 _ **G-zone: 4 (12)**_

 **Chronoethos Jackal | Chronojet Dragon G | R**

 **Chronocharge Unicorn | Chrono Dran G | Chronoethos Jackal**

* * *

 _ **Aika's POV**_

"Thank you so much for the fight, Shindou-kun!"

It has been a while ever since I had a fun fight like that. He is so strong I thought I wouldn't be able to win when he used that crazy G-guard!

"Yeah, thank you too, Aika."

I shook his hand.

Wait... what time is it now?

"Oh my God! It's getting late now! I have to go home! Thank you again, Shindou-kun and nice to meet you!"

Sigh, I almost forgot what time it is...

"See you!"

"Thank you too, Shin-san!" I said as I ran fast.

Now that I met Shindou-kun, I am more inspired to do my best for my own future. I won't let myself lose, Shindou-kun!

* * *

 ** _Chrono's POV_**

Aika... You really are an interesting girl... And also strong! I will defeat you someday, Aika, wait for it!

But... I noticed something very strange... I think I saw her eyes change color... And it glowed. When she looked at the top card after I used Heteroround...

Wait, what was her eye color again? Did it really change or I just hallucinated?

"Ughh!"

Ugh! Whatever! My head hurts! That doesn't matter. What matters is that I finally got to cardfight a strong person like her!

Even though it's kinda strange though.

* * *

 **That was the longest chapter of this story.**

 **So, before I end this chapter, I would like to hear your thoughts about Aika so far! I would love to hear them!**

 **Also, I would like to hear your thoughts about the cardfight. Is it good? Do I need to improve anything? Tell me, alright?**

 **So, next week, another NEXT character makes his appearance! See you next week!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kazuma Shouji

**Hello! Mark Alex here!**

 **And... it's the 4th chapter! Thank you guys for the support! Special mention to Aria, Abacus, Chrona and Hina! I am thankful that you are loving the story. No promises though, but there _might be_ a ship. ****Also to Abacus, thanks for pointing out! I will be editing the chapter.**

 **Thank you also to those who messaged me! I love all of you guys.**

 **By the way, I forgot to tell you but each chapter up to now coincides with the story of NEXT. Chapter 1 happens before episode 1, Chapter 2 and 3 happens after episode 1 and before episode 2 while this chapter happens during episode 2.**

 **So, this chapter isn't exactly the same as episode 2. I made some changes.**

 **So, without further ado, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4:_**

Sigh... I still feel excitement running through my veins... That fight is surely too amazing! Being able to fight someone as strong as Shindou-kun feels surreal.

I really felt the determination and passion from him, something I don't feel always. Throughout all of my fights, I believe this is the best game yet.

Vanguard is amazing, isn't it?

It's really amazing how one fight is able to inspire me... Vanguard is truly a blessing for me.

I entered my house to see my brother preparing the dinner as usual.

"Hi Sis! How's school? And also, how's the job-hunting?" he asked.

The smell of the food he's cooking is very tantalizing... Ryuu really has a good touch with cooking!

"Oh, hi Ryuu! And yes, I was able to find a good part-time job. And good thing is, it's a cardshop!" I said.

"Cardshop? As in a Vanguard cardshop?"

"Yeah!"

"I didn't know there were cardshops here... But still, congratulations, sis! Eat up, I know you have a tiring day," he said as he pushed me to a seat.

Having a cute little brother serve you a very delicious dinner after a tiring day, this is really the best prize!

"A-ah, thank you."

He then served the dinner and sat with me.

"Thank you for the food."

I know I have said this many times but I will say it again. These are the days I want to treasure. Being able to eat silently with you brother, without thinking of anything.

And with this new chapter of my life, I want to be able to walk with everyone... In this journey to the future.

* * *

It's after classes again. We're in Card Capital 2, working in our part-time jobs.

Shindou-kun was on the counter, taking an inventory of cards. I was the one in charge of giving newbies an introduction to Vanguard.

I want to tell them how amazing Vanguard can be in their lives.

Many hours passed and the amount of people lessened. I then decided to switch with Shindou-kun. I took an inventory of cards while he cleaned the place.

When almost all people dissipated, a question crossed my mind...

"Shindou-kun, why did you decide to work on Card Capital?" I asked.

"Hmm..." he said and stopped mopping, putting his chin on the edge of the handle.

I swear, he should stop making himself cute everytime.

"It's because I love this place. This is where I met Vanguard and where I met many people who changed my life," he said and smiled a bit.

That answer really sounds like Shindou-kun.

"What about you, Aika? Why did you decide to work here?" he asked.

Calling me on the first name... Well, not that I mind.

I was about to answer when the sound of the glass door opening rang all over the place.

Dang. I wasn't able to answer his question. But our jobs are our first priority.

"Welcome!" I said and made Shindou-kun look at the door.

When I looked at the door, I don't know but... _something_ rushed in my mind.

* * *

 _"That's a promise?" a young girl said._

 _"Mhm, it is a promise," a young boy said and smiled._

 _"Don't forget or I will hate you," the girl said with a bit of tears on her eyes._

 _"Of course, I won't forget," the boy said and wiped off the girl's tears._

* * *

Wait, what was that? Sigh... My mind is playing games with me. Better ignore it.

A boy with teal hair and is wearing the Harumi High uniform entered. He has gray eyes and has a single white strand on his hair.

"Welcome," Shindou-kun said and ran to the counter.

"I would like to know the rules of Vanguard," the teal-haired guy said.

So he wants to learn how to play Vanguard huh. I would like to teach this guy, but he isn't a kid like those I taught Vanguard to. I guess Shindou-kun can handle this guy.

Well, to be honest, I'm a bit bad around other people especially those around my age.

"Shin-san, may Aika teach him?" Shindou-kun said.

"Sure," Shin-san said as he did some things here and there.

Well, I will have to teach him.

"What, you?" the guy said.

... I felt like something was triggered inside me. What did he just say?

This guy seems to like starting problems, doesn't he. Calm down, Aika, it will be a waste of time if you get angry now.

"Don't worry, Aika is strong. I'm sure she can teach you very well," Shindou-kun said.

Man, that feels flattering.

"Thank you," I said.

* * *

We stood on a fighting table and prepared our decks. Shindou-kun was on the counter while Shin-san went at the back.

"So you're from Tokyo Harumi High. What class are you in?"

"I am a first-year student."

"Nice. I am Aika Nishimura.'

"Kazuma Shouji."

"Well then, let's start, Shouji-san," I said after the brief introductions.

"First, take a grade 0 card from the deck and place it on the Vanguard circle face-down."

He followed what I instructed him to do.

"Then draw 5 cards. This is your chance to redraw. The trick is to get grades 1 to 3 in your hand."

He looked at his card and it seems he got them all.

"Now that we're all ready, let's start the fight. Stand up, Vanguard."

"Pencil Koala." **[5000][Grade 0]**

"Dragprince, Rute." **[5000][Grade 0]**

"Shadow Paladin huh. Right now, we're standing on the Planet Cray. Imagine it, yourself, progressing, evolving, till you reach you-"

"Now, now, stop. I have heard them before. Can you just continue to teach the rules?" he said.

...I feel like I'm going to explode anytime.

"...As you say, sir." I said while trying to compose myself.

God, I hate people like this.

"So for an easier lesson from me, I will start. Normally, we would decide who goes first by rock-paper-scissors, but I will go first for now."

"At the start of the turn, you will stand and draw. But since all the rearguards are in stand, you just draw."

I drew a card.

"Ride. Silver Wolf." **[8000][Grade 1]**

"In Vanguard, it is advised to always ride a grade higher than your past vanguard. Turn by turn, keep on riding, till you reach grade 3, where you will unlock a skill that will make you more powerful than before." I said.

"Now, next is main phase. You can call cards that are of the same grade as your Vanguard. Call. Silver Wolf." **[8000][Grade 1]**

"You can only call units with the equal or less grade as your vanguard. As per the rules, the first turn player cannot attack, so my turn ends here."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand: 4_**

 ** _Damage: None_**

 ** _Soul: None_**

 ** _G-Zone: (16)_**

 **R | Silver Wolf | R**

 **Silver Wolf | Pencil Koala| R**

 ** _Kazuma:_**

 _ **Hand: 5**_

 _ **Damage: None**_

 _ **Soul: None**_

 _ **G-zone: (16)**_

 **R | Dragprince, Rute | R**

 **R | R | R**

"It's my turn now. Stand and draw, but the units are already stand so I only draw, right?" he said and drew.

"Ride. Dragwizard, Knies." **[7000][Grade 1]**

"Some units have skills. This unit can be moved to any rearguard circle if rode by a unit of the same clan. They are forerunners."

"Well then, Rute moves back."

"Now, to attack, you rest this unit. Grade 1 and Grade 0 units can boost the units in front of it." I explained.

"Rute boosts, Knies attacks your vanguard. **[12000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"When you attack the vanguard, you reveal the top card of your deck." I said as he does it.

 **Death Feather Eagle - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Seems you got it. In Vanguard, there are 4 types of triggers. What you got is a critical trigger. It adds one more damage to your attack when it hits. When it hits the opponent's vanguard, he will damage check.'

"Also, you can split the effects of this trigger. You may put the power to another unit and the critical to another," I said.

"Hmm. Since there are no other units that could benefit the effect, I put all effects to Vanguard." he said.

"Damage check."

 **Special Appointment Professor, Arusha - NO TRIGGER**

 **Stamp Sea Otter - NO TRIGGER**

"I got no trigger. I put these cards to the damage zone. When 6 cards hit your opponent's damage zone, you win the game. That's basically the flow of the game." I said.

"I see. Thank you for the lesson, sensei." he said and smiled with an annoying face.

... I absolutely hate this guy.

* * *

"I end my turn."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand: 5_**

 ** _* Damage:_ U | U | U**

 ** _Soul: 2_**

 ** _G-Zone: (16)_**

 **Malicious Sabre | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | R**

 **Silver Wolf | Pencil Koala| R**

 ** _Kazuma:_**

 _ **Hand: 5**_

 _ *** Damage:**_ **U | U | U | U | U**

 _ **Soul: 2**_

 _ **G-zone: (16)**_

 **Dragwizard, Morfessa | Dragwizard, Liafail | R**

 **Abyssal Owl | Dragprince, Rute | R**

I have rode my avatar. Basically, I put the damage 3-5 after pulling a heal last turn. I have 5 cards in hand.

"You turned the tables around. But thanks to that, I'm starting to remember. Stand and draw!" he said.

When he drew his next card, his face became a frown.

"Ride! Dragheart, Luard!" **[11000][Grade 3]**

That is his ace. I haven't seen it.

"Now that we're both on grade 3s, you can now achieve 2 skills. One of them is Stride. To stride, you discard cards whose grades equal to 3 and put this unit to the Vanguard circle."

"Stride..." he said.

"Generation zone released! Stride Generation." he said.

"Dragdriver, Luard!" **[26000][Grade 4]**

"Dragheart, Luard stride skill!"

Wait, what?! He knows how to use stride skill?

"I retire Rute. I search my deck for 2 grade 1 units and call them to rearguard circle." **[7000][Grade 1] , [7000][Grade 1]**

"Rute's Generation Break. +5000 is added to Knies' power." he said.

Is this guy really a newbie?

"Huh, did I do something wrong?" he said when he saw my face.

I must have been giving a weird face. But most people, especially newbies, don't know about stride skills.

"No, you're doing good," I said and he smiled.

"I attack your vanguard!" **[26000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"G-units have the triple drive ability. They can reveal three cards from the deck when they attack the vanguard."

"So that means I can draw 3 cards, right? Let's go! Triple Drive!"

 **Dragwizard, Morfessa - NO TRIGGER**

 **Dragheart, Luard - NO TRIGGER**

 **Grim Reaper - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Look, critical trigger! Power to Morfessa, critical to vanguard!"

"Tch!"

 **Cable Sheep - NO TRIGGER**

 **Cable Sheep - NO TRIGGER**

His imagination is so good. He's interesting. Plus he's a fast learner. He has lots of potential.

"Knies attacks your vanguard!" **[19000][1 Crit]**

"Ruler Chameleon guards." **[10000 sld.]**

"Morfessa attacks!" **[21000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Generation guard. Immortality Professor, Kundalini." **[15000 sld.]**

"Huh?!"

"This is a G-guardian. To call this unit from G-zone, choose a heal trigger from hand and discard it. At the end of that battle, this unit returns face-up at your G-zone."

"At the end of your turn, this G-unit returns to the G-zone face-up."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand: 3_**

 ** _Damage:_ U | U | U | U | U**

 ** _Soul: 2_**

 ** _G-Zone: (16)_**

 **Malicious Sabre | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | R**

 **Silver Wolf | Pencil Koala| R**

 ** _Kazuma:_**

 _ **Hand: 7**_

 _ **Damage:**_ **U | U | U | U | U**

 _ **Soul: 2**_

 _ **G-zone: (16)**_

 **Dragwizard, Morfessa | Dragheart, Luard | Dragwizard, Knies**

 **Abyssal Owl | R |** **Dragwizard, Knies**

I am impressed by this guy. He sure looks smart. He might have the potential to become a pro someday despite of his jerk-like attitude.

"Nice job, Shouji-san. Now it's my turn. Stand and draw."

"Stride Generation. Omniscience Dragon, Hrimthurs." **[26000][Grade 4]**

"Call, Coiling Duckbill, Binoculus Tiger." **[7000][Grade 1] , [9000][Grade 2]**

"Now, atta-"

"I lose."

Wait, what?! I haven't even started this turn and he's claiming he lost?

This is the kind of a person I will really hate. Not believing in your own future. I guess he really is a jerk.

But, I should try speaking to him. He might change his mind.

"The game's not over yet. You should keep trying," I said.

"What's the benefit in doing that?" he asked.

... This guy... I hate rage quitters who quit even when the game is not over yet.

I bet there's a heal trigger on top of the deck. I flipped the top card.

"Look, a heal trigger. If you have kept on, you would have the cha-"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he shouted and took the card from my hand.

... What in the actual. He just pulled the trigger. I. Am. Going. To. Explode.

No. Inhale, exhale. Calm down, Aika. Don't get mad at him.

...Mission failed.

"...You are pretty disrespectful. You shouldn't return here. People with bad attitude deserves to rot in hell. Go, find a place where you can throw your shit, you jer-"

"Aika, calm down." Shindou-kun said and held me by the hand gently.

Man... Thank you Shindou-kun... If he didn't do that, I would have lashed out on the jerk. He's an annoying brat.

"Is something wrong?" Shin-san said as he returned to the lobby.

"N-no," Shindou-kun said.

"Nah, it's nothing. Nishimura, was it? Good luck on your job," the jerk said and walked away.

How dare you act like a close friend, jerk?

"Oi, wait!" Shindou-kun said as he tried to call on the bastard.

Good Lord... I hope I don't see him again.

* * *

 *** LEGEND:**

 **U - Unflipped Damage**

 **F - Flipped Damage**

* * *

 **And that's our 4th chapter. I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Daily Life I

**Hello guys! Mark Alex here with Chapter 5!**

 **Again, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Also to Zetta, there are no spelling errors in the title. Judgment is really spelled like that.**

 **By the way, I might slow down the updates a bit. If I rush the updates, the story may come out half-baked, and I don't want that to happen. So, if the story somehow slows down on the way, it doesn't mean I'm running out of ideas. I just want to bring a good quality story to you.**

 **So, without further ado, let's go on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

"Sigh..."

We are now currently sitting on the dinner table, eating our dinner. Ryuu was happily eating his dinner, while I can't even bring the spoon to my mouth.

That filthy bastard... How could he shout at someone like that? He's taking this game too seriously. He's a sore loser.

I haven't met a guy like that before. I never knew someone could get angry by just losing a game. If Shindou-kun didn't stop me, I probably would have made a mess out there.

Wait, why am I even spending time in thinking him? He's nothing but a waste of time.

Although the fact stands that I absolutely despise people like him.

I tried to eat the food, but it seems that I lost my appetite.

"Sis, are you fine?" Ryuu asked.

Eh, I must have been making a weird face. But having Ryuu ask me like this calms me down.

He's just too sweet to ignore.

"Yeah, I am." I said as I continued to try eating.

* * *

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, sensei."

It's another day in the class. For this time, we're going to take our biology classes.

For a girl like me, I like to study. I am very serious when it comes to studying. I want to learn as much as I could. I want to have knowledge over almost everything.

You could say I am studious in nature.

Despite of having to take a part-time job, I'm still able to juggle my studies and work. With the right management, I can do it. I don't want to give up on either of them.

"We're going to have a group project. Each of you will be paired. Each pairs shall prepare a group research by next week."

There were a series of different reactions from us. Some showed interest, some showed disappointment.

Well, this will be a new experience. Paired group research seems to be interesting, and also a way for me to meet more people too.

"Pick a paper here," a class officer said and I picked one.

I opened the paper. My chosen topic will be about DNA.

This will be easy.

"Alright, so when I say a topic, please raise the hand of those who got it..."

The list of topics were said.

Well I don't mind who will be my partner, as long as I can count on him or her to finish the work with me.

"DNA."

After hearing my topic, I raised my hand. And the other one who raised his hand was...

Wait... I saw that hair before. Teal hair...

What the?! _I was paired with that bastard?!_

"Alright. For DNA, Aika Nishimura and Kazuma Shouji," our teacher said as the class officer wrote it on the board.

What in the actual? Of all people, why pair me to this jerk?!

Oh good Lord... This will be hell.

"You all may go to your partners to talk about the presentation.

STOP! Please stop making things worse!

Shit... I guess I really have to face him. _Fate,_ why are you doing such thing to me?

Aika, calm down. You are at school. What happened in Card Capital should be forgotten... What matters right now is the presentation.

"Shouji-san," I said and he raised his head towards me and his eyes kinda enlarged.

Oh God... His name left a bitter taste on my tongue.

"Oh, you are my partner. Just to make sure, we should do this fast," he said with his usual smug tone.

... I really hope my temper won't explode on this guy.

"As you have said. Now, I would want to divide the subtopics among us and do a research about them," I said to him and he agreed.

We both got 5 topics each.

"Tomorrow, I am going to ask you to come to our house to prepare the materials to be used. I hope you do a research about it, that is if you really want to finish this fast," I said.

"Yes, sensei, is this everything?" he asked once again in sarcastic tone...

... and almost made me explode.

"No more. I am just going to call you tomorrow if there will be more," I said and walked back to my chair.

Oh God, please give me more patience in dealing with this guy.

* * *

Oh God, I felt more stressed once I knew that I will have to work with a jerk named Shouji Kazuma...

It's finally the end of classes. I stood up from my seat, took my bag and will go for Card Capital to do my daily part-time job.

I hope this won't affect me much...

"Sigh..."

"Oh, Aika."

As I walk thinking of the misfortune I just had now, I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Oh, Shindou-kun, good afternoon," I said in greeting and suddenly stood up straight.

"Good afternoon. Are you going to Card Capital?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's go," he said.

"Y-yeah, sure..."

I looked at Shindou-kun... That burning determination is still on his eyes, never wavering.

Well, I can't lose. Even if I will have to deal with a jerk, I won't let that bring me down.

* * *

"Big sis, thanks for giving me an advice!" a kid with brown hair said and smiled.

"You're welcome. I hope you come back here," I said to her and she walked out of the shop.

The night is nearing again. She was the last customer to come out of the shop.

We started closing the shop and went home afterwards.

Shindou-kun accompanied me as we walked towards our homes... Well, not that I hate his presence. I find it comfortable that someone is accompanying me.

To be honest, this was the first time someone accompanied me. All those years that I had a part-time job, this is the first time someone walked with me when going to home.

Well, there was silence between us as we walked together. I don't know what kind of silence it is, but I find it... awkward.

Maybe I should try breaking the ice.

"Shindou-kun," I said.

"Hmm?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Where do you live?" I asked, trying to form a conversation with him.

"I live in an apartment somewhere near here," he said.

"Apartment? You don't have a house or anything?" I asked.

"I live with my aunt so it's to be expected I guess. Don't get me wrong though, my father is still alive but he's currently abroad so I have to live with Mikuru-san for a while," he explained.

Living with your relative huh... And it's strange that he didn't mention anything about his mother.

Well, I better not get into a touchy subject like that. After all, _I understand the feeling._

"And also Aika, you haven't told me why you decided to work in Card Capital," he said and looked at me.

Oh right... Well it's my turn to tell my story huh.

"The reason why I worked in Card Capital, huh... I don't have my parents anymore..." I said and we stopped on our tracks.

Shindou-kun looked at me intently.

Even though it happened to me a long time ago, it still leaves a bit of pain in my chest.

"Because of that, I have only one family left and that is Ryuu, my little brother. We're living in a traditional house built by my aunt. Even though it's under her name, she only provides for our tuition fees and stuff with the house, but the food and water isn't..."

"While I appreciate that kindness, I feel it's a bit unfair... But, I won't complain."

That's right. I won't complain. This is a test for me. I will show them I can achieve a better future for me and Ryuu.

And Vanguard helps me realize it.

"The reason I worked in Card Capital is because I want to work hard to achieve my desired future. Vanguard has helped me realized that I have the ability to write my own future. I am the one who will decide how I will write the story of my life, and this is how I want to start it."

I want to start my journey to the future by spreading how amazing Vanguard is. That's why I won't give up, no matter what _f_ _ate_ will throw in my way.

"You are amazing Aika, for you to be able to work hard like this..." Shindou-kun said with a big smile.

I felt heat rise onto my cheeks.

"You know, we are the same. I want to find what I can do to achieve a good future. Vanguard helped me open my world and it let me meet the most amazing friends I could ever find. They changed my life," he said with closed eyes and a relieved smile on his lips.

That's why I can't lose. If possible, I want to help you Shindou-kun. You are after all, _the only friend I have._

"Aika," he said with a serious voice and looked straight to my eyes. The sunset behind him made his eyes glow, as if it's burning.

Those eyes... They penetrate my soul... I thought those eyes were only reserved for cardfights.

Well, this is Shindou-kun we're talking about.

"Yes?" I said.

 _"Will you form a team with me?"_

* * *

 **And that concludes the 5th chapter. See you next time and I hope you stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: Daily Life II

**Hello! Alex here!**

 **First of all, sorry for not updating for a month. Projects really flooded on me and I can't find time to type this story, so... I'm really sorry! I hope I made for it with this semi-long chapter.**

 **Also, thanks to those who have reviewed!**

 **To FoundingRaiderChrona, thank you for supporting this story! To FWAria, Aika's height is tall for a high-school girl. She has the same height as Chrono's eyes. I honestly don't know what is the exact height of every G character xD. To AbacusBear, I'm happy to see that you can't wait for this chapter XD Also, sorry for taking one month to update this one, been busy with projects.**

 **Thank you also to those who followed this story! You all inspire me to write this story.**

 **So, without further ado, let's go on with chapter 6!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"Aika, will you form a team with me?"

The wind blew hard around the two of us... The night is fast approaching and the sound of the incoming train can be heard from the distance...

When Shindou-kun asked me that question, time seemed to have froze for a moment as I gaze into his eyes... _His ever burning eyes that bore through my soul_...

His eyes _show_ me that... whatever he feels right now is very true.

I don't know but, no word came out of my mouth when he asked me... I mean, this is Shindou-kun who is asking me to form a team with him... But despite of that fact, I found it hard to respond to him.

A simple yes or no should have been easy for me to say but for some reason, I can't even push my tongue to say those words.

"Was it too sudden, Aika? Sorry," Shindou-kun said and rubbed the back of his head.

"E-eh, no! I was just shocked for a moment there," I said.

I don't know how to respond to him anymore... I don't want to give a definite yes nor a definite no to him.

I was conflicted with what should I answer to him.

If I say yes to him, I shall do my best to respond to his feelings. But I feel like I wouldn't have the ability to do so... I probably would just be a hindrance to him...

If I said no, I would have missed the chance of getting to know Shindou-kun more... I want to be close to him. I want to learn from him how he gets fired up over one game and how he is always motivated to believe in his future...

But, despite of that desire, I feel like I am not worthy enough to be his teammate... My feelings aren't enough to respond to his ever burning passion.

I guess, there's no other choice for me here... I will have to be honest.

"Sorry Shindou-kun... But I don't know yet how to respond to your offer," I said while looking down...

...because I feel like I am facing a trial whenever I look into those burning eyes of his.

"You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to," he said.

I am a bit guilty that I gave him an undefined answer... But I guess it's for the better.

"Sorry Shindou-kun, this is where we will part," I said and walked away abruptly.

I don't want to respond to it right now... I need to know myself more.

* * *

 **Chrono's POV**

"Sorry Shindou-kun, this is where we will part."

"A-ah, take care."

Aika...

When I asked her if she could join me in forming a team, she suddenly became silent... Her determined face drooped... And it feels strange.

I felt like both of us would help each other achieve a future. For her to work hard like that for her little brother...

Doesn't she also feel the same as I do?

Honestly, I felt a bit jealous of her. Unlike me, she found something to hold onto... She also found what she wants to achieve in the future...

Despite of us only meeting for only a bit of time, she made me question so many things about myself... Will I be able to achieve my desired future? Am I working hard to achieve it?

I want to work hard for my future like how she does right now.

Now, I found something little to hold onto. U20. I want to win it and beat Onimaru. I know this is little compared to Aika's bigger desire but I still want to work hard for it, even if it's just very little.

I will achieve victory in U20. I won't lose to anyone, be it Shion or Tokoha.

Aika, I don't know but... You interested me the first time I saw you... I want to know more about you. I want to be your friend. That's why I don't want to lose to you. No, _I don't want to lose you._ I won't give up on you.

* * *

 **Aika's POV**

That took a bit longer than expected... But I kinda enjoyed it although it was tiring.

I am kinda happy today that someone accompanied me on my way... Although his question puts me in a confusion...

"Sigh... I guess I will just save the worrying for later..."

I guess I will just put it at the back of my head... I want to rest for the night.

It's already 6:00 PM. The sky is filled with varying colors of orange, blue and violet... The sky looks likes a canvas where the colors blend to form a beautiful image of peace and serenity.

There are the times that I cherish the most. The atmosphere, the nostalgia, the feeling...

I opened the door to our house and removed my shoes.

"I'm home."

I casually said those words and expected my very cute brother named Ryuu to greet me back with a large smile on his face...

But for some reason, there was no Ryuu to greet me back... Silence instead greeted me.

Strage, it's very silent.

"Ryuu? Are you there?"

At times like this, Ryuu would always come at the door to open it and greet me with a very large smile... Sometimes, he would be waiting at the door.

But this time is different. No Ryuu greeted me, no Ryuu answered me. It is kinda unnerving I would say.

Maybe he just fell asleep... But that's too careless of him to forget locking the house at the very least.

I walked towards the living roo-

"Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit attacks your vanguard!"

"I guard with Antonio. Perfect Guard!"

As I walk towards the living room, I heard 2 voices.

Well, it is pretty noticeable at first glance that Ryuu is one of the voices... Sigh, this guy is probably too focused on the fight that he forgot the time and he even forgot to lock the door. He's so going to get a scolding.

"Wow, you have gotten pretty strong, Ryuu-kun."

"It's because you helped me. Thank you very much!"

On the other note, I'm interested in who he brought to this house... From the voice, I would guess that she is a girl.

Man, Ryuu has brought a girl in our house? And to say that she was able to force Ryuu to play Vanguard... As far as I remember, Ryuu isn't easily convinced to do something like that.

In the past, I was actually worried that Ryuu is getting so serious that he has forgotten to chill down even a bit from the work he's doing. To be honest, Ryuu used to NOT show any kind of emotion other than a serious face.

For him to transform into a sweet guy like he is right now is a miracle for me. I was so glad he is now able to at least show emotions unlike before... And I am thankful to whoever _she_ is who transformed him.

That is something I wouldn't question. Even now, I feel like it's just a dream.

"Now it is my turn! Stand and draw! Seek mate and I legion, Lycoris Musketeer, Saul!"

I peeked a bit on both of them and saw that Ryuu's opponent wore a yellow hoodie. _She_ has a neck-length brown hair and she has red eyes. _She_ seems tomboyish to me but that's fine.

Man, _this girl_ is cute... For Ryuu to befriend _a girl_ like _her_... Ryuu has surely grown!

"Vera skill, I retire Raisa and superior call Saul. Raisa skill, I look at 4 cards from top of the deck and superior call Mirkka. Tessa skill, +4000 is added to her and +4000 is also added to Saul and Mirkka's power. Legion skill, +3000 is added to all Musketeer units on the field!"

"Wow Ryuu-kun, you already mastered your deck..." _the girl_ said.

"Saul attacks, skill, I put 3 normal units from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck and I draw a card."

"Guard!"

"Vera attacks! Twin drive, first check, second check. Stand trigger! Saul stands!"

"Damage check, no trigger.

"Saul attacks and skill, I draw another card."

"Guard!"

"This is the end then, Tessa attacks your vanguard with a total of 32000 power!"

"No guard... You won Ryuu-kun."

"Yes! Thanks for the great game, Taiyou-san! I want to have more games but... It's already night," Ryuu said and kinda scratched the back of his head.

So _the girl_ 's name is Taiyou... That is some cool name there.

I better intervene before _something worse_ happens.

"Well yeah, it's already night and you forgot to close the door," I said casually as I walk towards the two of them.

"Yeah, I- wait..." Ryuu said and slowly turned his head to me...

... and his face hilariously changed into that of a person about to pass out.

"Big sis!" Ryuu said as he jumped from his seat.

His ( _girl_ )friend, Taiyou also stood up from _her_ seat with the same expression.

"Yeah, you did forget to close the door," I said and kinda rolled my eyes.

I want to tease this guy just a bit.

"I'm sorry sis, I was kinda focused on my fight against Taiyou-san..." he said while bowing his head.

"Well, it's fine. But you brought a girl into our house... Ryuu, is she your girlfriend or something? I don't remember you bringing in a friend into our house, let alone a girl," I said.

Trying to stifle my laughter there was a bit hard, I would say.

But instead of Ryuu denying that she is his girlfriend or something, silence instead answered me back.

Taiyou was shocked with my statement but _she_ remained silent...

What in the world is happening here?

"Big sis... Taiyou-san is a boy."

"...huh?"

WHAT?! Am I hearing things?!

* * *

"Sorry Asukawa-kun, I really thought you were a girl..."

Man, that was really embarrassing... I am so dense to mistake such cute kid like Asukawa-kun for a girl...

"Eh, it's fine Aika-san..." he said while waving his hands in front of me.

"Well atleast the misunderstanding is cleared," Ryuu said with a smile I... have never seen before.

And I was kinda shocked...

Despite of that embarrassing mistake I made, I am actually happy that Ryuu is finally able to make a friend... To be honest, I sometimes doubted if the smile that Ryuu showed me every time I would go home was a real one or just a facade to hide what he really is feeling right now...

But now, I have seen a true smile on his face. This was the first time I saw him smile without making me feel doubtful.

Thank you, Asukawa-kun.

"U-um, I will be going home now, thank you Ryuu-kun and Aika-san," he said and bowed down his head.

"Wait. Since you already are here, why not eat dinner with us?" I asked him.

"Thanks for the offer, but my moth-"

"Don't worry Asukawa-kun, I will be explaining to your mother why you got late," I said with a smile.

Atleast, this is the only thing I can do to thank him.

* * *

"Thank you very much Aika-san," Asukawa-kun said as he walked with me to his home.

After having a dinner with Ryuu and Asukawa-kun, I and Asukawa-kun immediately went out to escort him back to his home.

I was able to explain to his mother before I escorted him. I'm surprised at how kind his mother is.

"No problem, Asukawa-kun. You may come at our home anytime you want," I said with a smile.

Asukawa-kun smiled back at me.

Oh Cray, he is sooooo cuteeee!

"E-eh! A-eike-sen!"

"Sorry Asukawa-kun, I can't stop myself from pinching your cheeks," I said chuckling and stopped pinching them.

Asukawa-kun pouted a bit. Man, stop being a tease!

"So, here is your home huh, it looks big," I remarked.

"Yes, Aika-san. By the way, thank you very much for many things this day," he said and bowed down again.

"Man, stop bowing down to me, I am not your god," I said.

"Well, see you later!" he said and ran energetically back to his home.

I waved at him before his silhouette disappeared completely in the darkness.

Asukawa-kun... You like to thank me very much even at the simple things that I did for you... But I can't even thank you for doing something very big for my little brother...

I hope I can see you again... Next time, I will surely thank you for a good thing done!

* * *

Ryuu sat down at he couch of the living room and looked at Lycoris Musketeer, Saul on his hand, pondering on everything that happened today.

 _"Wow, you have gotten pretty strong, Ryuu-kun."_

"...I haven't gotten stronger. I'm still far from you, Taiyou-san," he said and he put down the card.

He looked up to the ceiling of the room and frowned a bit.

"I swear, some day I will be of help to you, sis."

* * *

 **So that's the 6th chapter. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Taiyou Asukawa

**Hello guys! Alex here!**

 **Well again, sorry for the late update. I was kinda tired from all the school work that we have done from the previous weeks, that's why I didn't find the drive to write this chapter. Well, all is fine now and classes are over so I guess I can update more frequently! No promises, though.**

 **Also, I'm glad for the positive reviews I am getting lately! Thank you very much for reviewing this story! It inspires me to continue writing this story. I feel happy whenever I see that someone reviewed this story. The same goes to the followers and those who added this story to their favorites! Please stay with me till the very end!**

 **Also, this is the longest chapter of the story, spanning 4,408 words (minus the author's note.) This is a gift to those who waits patiently for my story!**

 **So, without further ado, let's go on with Chapter 7!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

It's another day in Card Capital 2. There are a lot of customers that are going in and out of the store, keeping me very busy in the midst of all these people.

It is Saturday, so it is to be expected, I guess. We are going to hold a tournament sometime this day, so that quite adds to our business.

At least I don't have much things to do this day.

Sigh... I told _the bastard_ that we're going to meet today to start the project but he has some things to do today and I don't want to get into the business of a jerk like him.

"I guess this is fine," I said to myself as I watched on the customers playing Vanguard.

I am also alone this day in Card Capital. Shindou-kun hasn't appeared yet ever since the morning that's why it is quite strange. He hasn't told anyone any reason for him to leave me with so much piles of work.

Shin-san has to fetch some things in the grocery. He told me he would be gone for a bit long that's why he told me to handle the upcoming tourney this day...

Sigh, what's with these busy people? Well, not that I care. I guess, it's not that bad. It gives me some time to think, my favorite hobby whenever I'm not doing anything.

I don't know but... Why am I getting so worked up over such simple question? It should have been easy for me to agree... I mean I would love to team up with him for such a big tournament like U20...

But despite of that, something unexplainable is stopping me from agreeing... Is it because I doubt if I could ever respond to his feelings? Is it because I have no time to spend over such things?

It's not that I don't have time for that. I mean, if it's Vanguard, I know I can give some of my time for it, after all, my part-time job right now is Vanguard-related.

Maybe it's really because I doubt I could respond to his feelings.

Shindou-kun's eyes _tell me_ he's a passionate person. He is also a person who sees past through the flaws of one person, someone who sees the real beauty inside that person. He is also quite observant, being able to pick up even the little things.

He also treasures everyone he meets. He cares about his friends so much. He might be isolated from people at times but he tries to open up to other people. He doesn't care whether he wins or loses in a game. And the most important of all...

He believes in his possibilities.

That's what I love about him. I have never seen a guy like him until now.

That's why I doubt myself... Will my feelings be able to match his? I don't want to embarrass him as a teammate.

I want to respond to his burning feelings.

"Hello."

My train of thought was broken when a kid with brown hair entered the store.

"Welcome," I said with a smile...

Oh, it's Asukawa-kun.

"Hello Aika-san... Wait you are alone right now?" he asked as he went to the counter.

"Yeah," I said as I sorted out the decks according to their card games.

"Where's Chrono-san?" he asked as he surveyed the surroundings.

"I also don't know, he hasn't come here ever since the morning," I told him.

Wait...

"You know Shindou-kun?"

"Yeah! He taught me how to play Vanguard when I was still learning the game..." he said as he blushed and smiled at the thought.

 _His eyes..._ He admires Shindou-kun...

I can't help but smile.

"He also helped me in many things... That's why I want to thank him for many things he did for me... Chrono-san is really amazing," he said and smiled again.

I want to ask him more about many things, but a customer went to ask me something.

"Excuse me, may I ask something?" a girl waved near the door.

"Yes, I'm coming! Sorry, Asukawa-kun," I said and left him for a bit.

I hopped a bit towards the door.

"May I ask where we can sign-up for the upcoming tournament?" the girl asked as I run to her.

 _Shit..._ I almost forgot... Shin-san will host a tournament today at 1:00 PM!

"O-oh right, you may fill in the form at the screen," I said and led her to the wide television screen at the middle of the glass panels.

"Thank you," she said and immediately followed my instructions.

Oh God, I almost forgot that an important event will happen this day. Also, Shin-san told me he will be out for the day and it also can't be helped that Shindou-kun did not appear...

So that means, I will be the only one to host the tournament?

I looked at my wrist watch... Shit, only 2 hours left to prepare!

... Aika, calm down...

"Aika-san, a tournament will be held later?"

Oh right, I forgot that Asukawa-kun is still here! He shall not see my panicking face right now! Force a smile, Aika!

"Y-yeah! Anyone can join the tourney, so you can join if you want," I told him with a (forced) smile.

I hope he doesn't notice...

"E-eh, no thanks," he said and shook his two hands frantically.

Ugh, everything right now is wrong timing... I hope I can survive this day and go forward!

"U-um, Aika-san?" I heard Asukawa-kun say again as he break my train of thought.

"Eh, yeah?" I said.

"May I help in hosting the tournament?" he suggested.

I looked at his eyes. His eyes show determination... And the willingness to help me.

I don't want to turn down a nice kid's offer... But I don't want to tire him either...

But then, looking at the situation at hand...

Sigh, I will really need help.

"E-eh, sure, it will be very much appreciated," I said.

* * *

I am very glad that Asukawa-kun helped me in hosting the tournament... It's as if he is really experienced in doing one.

He was the one who volunteered to explain the rules to the participants. That was a real great help. Plus, he also helped me set up the setting.

The tournament went in smoothly and finished at exact 5:00 PM.

"Sigh, that was stressful... Thank you so much, Asukawa-kun, I couldn't have done it without you," I said to him and patted his head.

He blushed and smiled at me.

"It's fine Aika-san," he said.

Must... Resist... Pinching!

Nevermind, I already did it anyway. Asukawa-kun is so adooorable!

"E-eh, Eshley-ken!" he said as he tried to get away from my evil hands.

After atleast 5 minutes, (5 minutes isn't that long right?) I stopped pinching his cheeks.

"That was fun," I said and placed both of my hand on my hips.

Asukawa-kun pouted and touched his red cheeks. How could this guy be so cute?!

Oh, right. Since it's closing time, I should atleast fight him as gratitude for his great help earlier. Plus, I said I want to know him more, that's why this is the best chance to do that.

And other than that, I might also find how to respond to Shindou-kun's offer.

"Asukawa-kun, will you fight me?" I said and showed my deck to him.

He looked at my deck and contemplated on the idea for a moment.

"Sure Aika-san!" he answered again with a smile.

"You really should stop making yourself cute, you know," I said and we went on a nearby fighting table.

Oh God... He blushed again.

* * *

We both drew 5 cards from the deck and set our forerunners on the vanguard circle.

"Alright, let's start," I said to Asukawa-kun and he nodded.

"Stand up, vanguard."

"Stand up, vanguard!"

"Pencil Koala." **[5000][Grade 0]**

"Knight of Early Dawn, Coel!" **[5000][Grade 0]**

"Ride, Silver Wolf." **[8000][Grade 1]**

Gold Paladin, huh. I have heard him play against Ryuu. I want to see how strong someone whom Shindou-kun taught can be!

"Ride! Knight of Morning Shadow, Kimarcus!" **[8000][Grade 1]**

"Attack!" **[13000][1 Crit]**

 **Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit - NO TRIGGER**

 **Stamp Sea Otter - NO TRIGGER**

"Ride, Binoculus Tiger." **[9000][Grade 2]**

Even though Asukawa-kun is only a kid, I can sense that he is quite strong. I can't let my guard down!

"Call, Guru Wolf, Binoculus Tiger, Coiling Duckbill, Honorary Assistant, Mikesaburo." **[9000][Grade 2],[9000][Grade 2],[7000][Grade 1],[7000][Grade 1]**

* * *

 _ **3rd POV**_

Taiyou gasped a bit and looked surprised.

 _"Aika-san filled her ranks already... As a result, she only has one card in hand. What is she planning?"_ Taiyou thought to himself.

"Duckbill and Mikesaburo skills to Guru Wolf," Aika said.

"Binoculus attacks your vanguard. Skill, +4000 to Guru Wolf and at the end of the turn, Guru Wolf retires." **[14000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"No guard."

"Drive check."

 **Draft Unicorn - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Critical trigger. Power to rear Binoculus, critical to vanguard."

 **Holy Mage, Bryderi - NO TRIGGER**

 **Dawning Knight, Gorboduc - NO TRIGGER**

"Rear Binoculus attacks your vanguard. Skill, +4000 to Guru Wolf." **[21000 atk.][1 Crit]**

 **Knight of Remaining Sun, Henrinus - NO TRIGGER**

"Guru Wolf attacks." **[24000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"No guard, damage check."

 **Curable Angel - HEAL TRIGGER**

" _Yosh!_ Heal trigger! Power to Kimarcus, I heal one damage."

"Guru Wolf's attack hits, so I draw a card. End of turn, Guru Wolf retires. Duckbill skill, I draw a card. Mike skill, I put a grade 3 card from deck to hand."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand:_ 5**

 ** _* Damage:_ U**

 ** _Soul:_ 1**

 ** _G-Zone:_ (16)**

 **Binoculus Tiger | Binoculus Tiger | R**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala| Honorary Assistant, Mikesaburo**

 ** _Taiyou:_**

 _ **Hand:**_ **6**

 _ *** Damage:**_ **U | U | U**

 _ **Soul:**_ **None**

 _ **G-zone:**_ **(16)**

 **R | Knight of Morning's Shadow, Kimarcus | R**

 **R | Knight of Early Dawn, Koel | R**

 _'So that was what Aika-san was planning. Even if she calls all cards from her hand, she is still able to replenish it with skills. She is strong, just like Ryuu-kun! But then, I won't lose that easily!'_ Taiyou thought.

* * *

 _ **Aika's POV**_

"I end my turn."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand:_ 4**

 ** _Damage:_ U | U | U**

 ** _Soul:_ 2**

 ** _G-Zone:_ (16)**

 **Crayon Tiger | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | Anchor Rabbit**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala| Honorary Assistant, Mikesaburo**

 ** _Taiyou:_**

 _ **Hand: 5**_

 _ **Damage:**_ **U | U | U | U**

 _ **Soul:**_ **1**

 _ **G-zone:**_ **(16)**

 **R | Knight of Dawnlight, Jago | Bullrgal**

 **R | Knight of Early Dawn, Koel | R**

I finished my attack. I have 4 cards in hand and 3 damage while Asukawa-kun has 5 cards and 4 damage. It's his turn and he's going to stride. This is where it gets serious!

"Show the new power that dwells within me, ride! Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit!" **[11000][Grade 3]**

Gurguit huh... His avatar, I see.

"Stride Generation! Golden Knight of Incandescence, Ebraucus! Ebraucus skill, superior call Perimore! With Perimore's skill, I superior call Sunshine Knight, Jeffrey!" **[9000][Grade 2],[7000][Grade 1]**

"Stride skill, superior call, Gerrie! Because 2 or more units were called this turn, Unite is achieved! Perimore's Unite, +2000 and Gerrie's Unite, +3000!"

Unite... Gold Paladin's power of friendship. This is honestly the first time I saw someone play a deck like this. Being able to fill your field with relative ease while keeping your hand... It's really interesting.

"Perimore attacks!" **[18000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Draft Unicorn guards." **[10000 sld.]**

"Ebraucus attacks!" **[31000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"No guard."

 **Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit - NO TRIGGER**

 **Holy Mage, Pwyll - NO TRIGGER**

 **Curable Angel - HEAL TRIGGER**

"Heal trigger! Power to Bullrgal, I heal one damage."

 **Ink Panda - NO TRIGGER**

"Bullrgal attacks! Unite, +5000 power!" **[26000 atk.][1 Crit]**

 **Label Pangolin - NO TRIGGER**

"I end my turn."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand:_ 3**

 ** _Damage:_ U | U | U | U | U**

 ** _Soul:_ 2**

 ** _G-Zone:_ (16)**

 **Crayon Tiger | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | Anchor Rabbit**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala| Honorary Assistant, Mikesaburo**

 ** _Taiyou:_**

 _ **Hand:**_ **8**

 _ **Damage:**_ **F** **| U | U**

 _ **Soul:**_ **3**

 _ **G-zone:**_ **1 (15)**

 **Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore | Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit| Bullrgal**

 **R | Knight of Early Dawn, Koel | R**

"You turned the tables. You are quite good, Asukawa-kun," I said with a smile.

He really is strong. His deck is well-built.

"T-thank you," he said with a smile.

But then, I won't back out of this fight.

"But I can't lose. Stride Generation. Omniscience Dragon, Cath Palug." **[26000][Grade 4]**

"Anchor Rabbit attacks. Vanguard's skill gives him +4000." **[12000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Perimore intercepts!" **[5000 sld.]**

"Cath Palug attacks your vanguard." **[31000 atk.][1 Crit.]**

"No guard."

"Triple drive."

 **Cable Sheep - NO TRIGGER**

 **Crayon Tiger - NO TRIGGER**

 **Broadcast Rabbit - HEAL TRIGGER**

"Heal trigger. I heal one damage. I give the power to Crayon Tiger."

 **Bullrgal - NO TRIGGER**

"Koala skill, +4000 to Mikesaburo. Crayon Tiger attacks. Skill, Anchor stands, +4000." **[21000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Scarface Lion and Gorboduc guards!" **[15000 sld.]**

"Anchor attacks. Vanguard skill, +4000 power. Anchor achieves Success, it restands at the end of its attack." **[20000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Flame of Victory guards!" **[10000 sld.]**

"Anchor restands, and Mikesaburo boosts, Anchor attacks your vanguard! Cath Palug skill, +4000!" **[35000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"No guard."

 **Holy Mage, Pwyll - NO TRIGGER**

"End of turn, retire Anchor Rabbit and Mikesaburo. Vanguard, Koala and Crayon skills, I draw 5 cards."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand:_ 11**

 ** _Damage:_ F | F | F | F **

**_Soul:_ 2**

 ** _G-Zone: 1_ (15)**

 **Crayon Tiger | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | R**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala| R**

 ** _Taiyou:_**

 _ **Hand: 5**_

 _ **Damage:**_ **F** **| U | U | U | U**

 _ **Soul:**_ **3**

 _ **G-zone:**_ **1 (15)**

 **R | Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit| Bullrgal**

 **R | Knight of Early Dawn, Koel | R**

"Stand and draw."

"Asukawa-kun," I said.

"Yes?" he said as he drew his 6th card.

"How did you meet Shindou-kun?" I asked.

I really want to know how he met Shindou-kun. I am curious.

Ever since he told me about meeting Shindou-kun, I have been very interested.

"It was... Quite a long story..." he said with a small smile and eyes cast down.

"I first met him when I was a complete beginner at Vanguard... At that time, I was really doubtful... I thought, Vanguard is something that I wouldn't be able to play because I am just a weak kid who can't do anything on his own... I was also someone who has no friends... But Chrono-san introduced me to a world I haven't seen before," he said.

"Once, I became so thirsty for strength that my desire to get stronger blinded me that I wasn't able to see what was truly important to me. All that was in my mind was to get stronger so that one day, I might be able to have people who I can call friends and most importantly, so that I can beat Chrono-san..." he continued.

Asukawa-kun... I didn't know you had that kind of a past...

I don't know but... I smiled a bit... It reminds me of my past.

"But then, Chrono-san opened my eyes once again. He reminded me what was truly important, that it doesn't matter who wins or who loses, what matters is the feelings that were communicated through the fight... That's why I do tink Chrono-san is very amazing. I want to be by his side. He has helped me many times in the past. I want to be of help to him too," Asukawa-kun said with a smile in his face, his eyes showing admiration.

I was quite shocked... Shindou-kun has helped many people... And to think Asukawa-kun looks up to him...

That's when I realized...

"Stride Generation! Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit!" **[26000][Grade 4]**

... that it's not a matter if I could respond to Shindou-kun's feelings... What matters is my feelings!

"Stride skill! Perimore superior call! Perimore skill, Edadus superior call!" **[9000][Grade 2],[7000][Grade 1]**

That's why I know now. I have always wanted it, to be a great help to Shindou-kun, to be his right hand...

... because _he was my one and only friend._

"Unite! Perimore and Edadus skill, +2000 power. Koel skill, superior call Dawngal, +2000 and it gets boost!" **[10000][Grade 3]**

That's why I won't doubt anymore. I will follow whatever my heart desires because, that's what matters right?

I also want to be stronger. A lot stronger. I have always said that I will carve my way through the future I desire. U20 might be the one who will help me in achieving it.

I will do my very best, no matter how much it takes! As long as I have Ryuu and Shindou-kun, I know... I will succeed!

"I call Gorboduc." **[7000][Grade 1]**

"Gurguit's Unite, +5000 to all rearguards and +5000 to Gurguit for every rearguard! The more friends I have, the stronger I become!"

Tch, Asukawa-kun's units have powered up insanely.

"Perimore attacks!" **[30000 atk.][1 Crit]**

 **Cable Sheep - NO TRIGGER**

"Gurguit attacks!" **[63000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Perfect Guard, Cable Sheep!" **[0 sld.]**

"Triple Drive!"

 **Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie - STAND**

"Stand trigger! Power to Perimore, stand!"

 **Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit - NO TRIGGER**

 **Scarface Lion - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Critical trigger, all effects to Bullrgal!"

Double trigger...

"Perimore attacks your vanguard!" **[23000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Ruler Chameleon guards, Crayon Tiger intercepts!" **[15000 sld.]**

"Bullrgal! Unite, +5000!" **[36000 atk.][2 crits]**

"Generation Guard, Head of the Bastion, Ardillo! Skill, I have 3 open rearguard circles, shield +10000! Silver Wolf guards!" **[30000 sld.]**

"Tch, turn end."

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand:_ 6**

 ** _Damage:_ F | F | F | F | U**

 ** _Soul:_ 2**

 ** _G-Zone:_ 2(15)**

 **R | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | R**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala| R**

 ** _Taiyou:_**

 _ **Hand:**_ **7**

 _ **Damage:**_ **F** **| F | F | F | U**

 _ **Soul:**_ **2**

 _ **G-zone:**_ **2 (15)**

 **Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore | Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit| Bullrgal**

 **Knight of Morning Sun, Edadus |Dawning Knight, Gorboduc| Dawngal**

Asukawa-kun is strong... He put me on a pinch with those attacks... He made me use 5 cards that easily...

"Stand and draw."

But then, this is what makes it more exciting! We both have 5 damage. Asukawa-kun has 7 cards in hand. He has one open counterblast which he could use for Gurguit's Generation Break.

No matter how dire a situation is, I will scrape through!

"Break ride! Special Appointment Professor, Arusha!" **[11000][Grade 3]**

Asukawa-kun gasped a bit.

"Break ride?"

"If another Great Nature unit rides Chatnoir, my vanguard gets a great skill. Arusha gets +10000 power and a skill. If one of my rearguards attacks a vanguard, I can choose one of my rearguards and it gets +4000 and at the end of this turn, I draw and retire that unit."

Asukawa-kun clenched his teeth a bit and looked at his hand and back to the field.

"I call Tusk Master, Chatnoir and Coiling Duckbill. Duckbill's skill to Chatnoir." **[11000][Grade 3],[11000 Grade 3],[7000][Grade 1]**

"Chatnoir attacks. Break ride skill, +4000." **[15000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Perimore intercepts!" **[5000 sld.]**

"Arusha attacks!" **[21000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Generation Guard! Sacred Heaven Prayer Master, Reia! Skill, shield +5000!" **[20000 sld.]**

"Twin Drive."

 **Cable Sheep - NO TRIGGER**

 **Draft Unicorn - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Critical trigger. Power to vanguard, critical to Chatnoir."

6 cards left. I am going to break through that!

"Tusk Master attacks. Break ride skill, +4000 to Chatnoir and I stand it with another 4000." **[18000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Gerrie guards!" **[10000 sld.]**

"Chatnoir attacks. Break ride skill, +4000." **[34000 atk.][2 crits]**

This is where I am going to win it.

"Arusha's Success. When one of my units' power reaches 25000 or more, Arusha stands."

"Tch, 2 Flame of Victory unit guard! Bullrgal intercepts!" **[25000 sld.]**

"Pencil Koala boosts. Arusha attacks your vanguard." **[31000 atk.][1 Crit]**

"Gurguit's Generation break! Superior guard with Curable Angel! I guard with Scarface Lion and Pwyll!" **[25000 sld.]**

"One trigger to pass. Twin Drive."

Asukawa-kun's face changed into a determined one. He clenched his fist.

I am going to draw it!

 **Ink Panda - NO TRIGGER**

 **Broadcast Rabbit - HEAL TRIGGER**

"Heal trigger. Arusha gets +5000 power and I heal one damage."

Asukawa-kun gasped.

 **Knight of Remaining Sun, Henrines - NO TRIGGER**

* * *

 _ **End Results:**_

 _ **Aika:**_

 ** _Hand:_ 6**

 ** _Damage:_ F | F | F | F**

 ** _Soul: 3_**

 ** _G-Zone:_ 2(15)**

 **Contradictory Instructor, Tusk Master | Special Appointment Professor, Arusha | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala| Coiling Duckbill**

 ** _Taiyou:_**

 _ **Hand:**_ **1**

 _ **Damage:**_ **F** **| F | F | F | F | U**

 _ **Soul:**_ **1**

 _ **G-zone:**_ **3 (15)**

 **R | Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit | R**

 **Knight of Morning Sun, Edadus |Dawning Knight, Gorboduc| Dawngal**

* * *

"Thank you for the very good fight, Asukawa-kun. Thank you so much for your help today too," I said to him with a warm smile.

"Thank you too, Aika-san!" he answered back with a smile.

Asukawa-kun is an admirable kid... I feel like I knew him better after that fight.

Continue believing in your feelings, Asukawa-kun. I believe it will guide you to your desired future.

"By the way, Asukawa-kun. Thank you for being Ryuu's friend... Please stay with him, until the very end," I said and bowed to him.

He looked quizzically at me but then he smiled.

"Y-yeah! I will!" he said.

I have one more wish, Asukawa-kun. _Please always be by Ryuu's side._

"I will be going now, Aika-san! Please tell Chrono-san I dropped by," he said and ran enthusiastically out of the store.

I waved my hand slowly at him.

Thanks to him, I finally know what I truly want. It's amazing how one encounter can change anything, everything.

That's why I believe in the power of encounters. Vanguard is truly amazing, being able to strengthen people's relationship, being able to form strong bonds that no one is able to break.

Oh right, it's already closing time and Shin-san isn't here yet... Sigh, what has taken him so long to get here? I even hosted a tournament, finished a fight and yet he's still not here?

I guess I will have to wai-

"Hello!"

I heard a very familiar voice at the door. I turned at the source of the voice...

Shindou-kun?!

Why is Shindou-kun here?

It looks like he ran a very long marathon. He looks really tired and beads of sweat are rolling down on his face.

He's wearing his casual clothes and... H-he looks c-cute... I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"I guess I was too late huh... Sigh," he said and sat down on the chair.

"Shindou-kun," I said and placed my hands on my hips.

I guess I should tease him a bit... I am in a playful mood right now.

"Aika, sorry, I really needed to do something earlier," he said and bowed down his head.

"Hmph, I hosted a tournament without you nor Shin-san. If someone didn't help me, I couldn't have done it. That's unfair," I said and pouted playfully.

... Please don't come out laughter...

"I'm really sorry!" he said.

...Mission failed again.

I chuckled a bit, trying to stifle my laughter but it came out and I laughed continuously.

"W-why are you laughing?" Shindou-kun asked.

"Y-your face, HAHA!" I said, still trying to stop myself from literally rolling on the floor for laughing too hard.

After a few minutes of good laughter, I stopped and stood up, wiping the tears on my eyes.

That was the only time I laughed again so hard... Wait, _have I even done it before?_

I looked at Shindou-kun and... He is pouting a bit with a bit of red on his cheeks.

"S-sorry Shindou-kun! I just can't stop myself," I said while waving frantically.

"I didn't know you had a playful side, Aika," he said and crossed his arms, looking away.

"Yeah, yeah, I really am sorry," I said and chuckled a bit.

Shindou-kun has cute tendencies, almost as if he's a kid himself!

"By the way have you decided?" he said.

I stopped chuckling and looked at his eyes straightly.

"Yeah, I can form a team with you," I said and smiled.

Shindou-kun's eyes widened and he suddenly smiled so big.

"Really!? Thank you very much, Aika!" he said and took my hands in excitement.

"I am counting on you, Aika!"

I was shocked at what he did and I just blushed. To be honest, I felt... _electrocuted_ when he touched my hands.

"Y-yeah. I look forward to being your teammate, Shindou-kun," I said again with a smile.

"Yeah! We're going to win U20!" he said with a determined smile and he let go of my hands.

Man, to be honest, I wanted to touch his hands more... _Wait, Aika, what are you even thinking?_

"Oh right Aika, why won't you call me Chrono?" Shindou-kun said.

"H-huh?"

"I mean, you are still calling me by my surname. It feels a bit weird, now that we're on the same team," he said and rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"E-eh? Ryuu is the only one I call by first name though," I said.

"You don't have to if you don't want," he said with a reassuring smile.

Well, it's true though... Shindou-kun and I are already on the same team... It won't hurt to try.

"Fine, I will try calling you by your first name," I said.

Sh- I mean, Chrono-kun smiled at me.

There are so many firsts for me ever since I entered the glass door of this shop. I am looking forward to more encounters on the way. I know there are more to come!

* * *

 *** LEGEND:**

 **U - Unflipped Damage**

 **F - Flipped Damage**

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8: Daily Life III

**Hello, Mark Alex here!**

 **Oh God, it took me another month to update this story... Sorry again for the delay. I can't promise to update frequently because I am most of the time a lazy guy so I hope you can forgive me with this chapter.**

 **Also, thank you to all of you who gave a review, added this to their favorites as well as followed this story! You all are my inspiration in writing this story and I'm thankful you are giving this story a read!**

 **To Guest, thank you for the wonderful advice! I am trying my best to follow the advice! To Skylar and Johann, I hope you stick with me with this story till the very end! I have prepared lots of plot twists for this story. To Abacus, we will see about that. And to FWAria, thank you very much!**

 **Also, don't forget to read the author's note at the end of the chapter. I have prepared something that I think you all will like there.**

 **So, without further ado, let's begin chapter 8!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

It's Sunday morning and I woke up early for one reason:

The Science project.

To be honest, I still feel like spending the whole day on the bed. After all, _it's Sunday,_ and Sunday is the only day where I can spend all my day lying down on my bed because it's day off from both school and work. But then, we have an impending deadline for an important project, so I guess I have to sacrifice it.

Yesterday night, Shouji-san (calling him by his name still feels uncomfortable) agreed to start our project today. I gave him what time we're going to begin it and told him to come as early as possible if he really wants to be done with it fast.

Sigh... _Destiny is really unexplainable._ I am glad it led me to meet Chrono-kun but I am also mad it let me to meet Shouji-san. I don't know what it was thinking when it acted on me, but that's what probably makes it exciting, right?

Whatever destiny throws on my way, I will surpass it. I am unstoppable. I just hope I will have enough patience.

It's 8:00 AM. Our meeting time is 8:30 AM and there's much time left to think about some things that happened to me. I just finished taking a bath so I took a seat down the couch and started to ponder on some things.

Yesterday night, I became Chrono-kun's teammate. I felt really happy that I am going to be with _Sh-_ Chrono-kun much more than it was. I finally can become this close to him, even if it's just a little bit.

Now that we are on a team, I want to do my best to be his teammate. I will be stronger, for the future I desire with Ryuu.

To be honest, all of this happened so fast. After I stepped into the gate of Harumi High, so many new things happened in my life... Not that I regret them, in fact I am grateful of it.

As I sit down pondering over the fast happenings in my life, I heard a doorbell.

I looked at the wall clock... Only 15 minutes passed from the time I finished taking a bath. Sheesh, Shouji-san is surprising.

Well, that still doesn't remove the fact that he is an asshole.

I opened the door to see him with his usual annoyingly grumpy face. He is wearing his casual clothes consisting of teal jacket, white undershirt, black pants and shoes.

He is quite handsome, I admit.

"Good morning," I said as I opened the door.

"Mornin'," he said nonchalantly.

I gestured him to come in and led him to our living room.

"So, have you prepared all the information I asked you to prepare for?" I asked as I assembled all things needed.

"Yeah," he said as he threw a USB on me which I caught.

"Good."

... And I guess my _intuition_ on him is true. For someone who looks like a delinquent, he is actually responsible, huh.

"So we will start on doing our share of work. I will be preparing the visual presentation and you will do the props," I said to him as I set up our laptop.

To be honest, our professor in Science is known to be a very strict one especially when it comes to visual representations. He is kinda hard to please. That's why, we will have to put more effort if we want to get an A.

"I don't care whatever work I have to do, as long as we finish this fast," he said in his usual nonchalant and annoying voice.

Sigh... I am growing more used to his attitude. I just need more patience to deal with it.

"Yeah, sure gramps," I said and smiled teasingly.

Besides, teasing him will be very entertaining.

* * *

We continued our work for 2 hours. Shouji-san worked on the props and other materials that will be necessary in our project.

I did the other visual aids in our laptop. I also did the presentations and videos.

While there was silence while we work on the project, it's not all awkward. In fact, I am enjoying it. After all, you can entertain many thoughts when it's silent.

To be honest, this is the only time I found a reliable partner in a paired project. Well, I actually have done lots of paired presentations with different kinds of people.

I remember when I was paired with this guy who was very carefree and who also didn't give any care about his studies. Well, I think you can guess what happened. He gave me all the work and he didn't contribute a single thing to the project. The professor knew what happened and gave him an F grade. Serves him right.

Then there is also this girl whom I was paired with in middle school. Well, she is know to be a responsible and studious girl in the class and is quite popular with the boys, too. I would have liked her if she didn't hog all the work.

She literally left nothing for me to work on. I mean, I wished for a reliable partner, but I didn't wish to have a partner who will do all the work.

She said she can manage to do it even without my help. Even when I tried to offer her help, she just shrugged me off. But then when the presentation day came, she told the teacher that I didn't help her nor did I try to offer some help. Sigh, she was a real bitch.

That is in the past though. What matters is the present times. But then, looking back at what happened in the past makes me laugh a bit.

Looking at my presentation partner now, it really is different.

Shouji-san, despite of his apathetic and quite arrogant, attitude, he is actually a smart guy. I guess, despite of him being an annoying _bastard,_ he is still a blessing in disguise, huh. I guess, all meetings do really have a meaning.

Right now, looking at how serious he is at doing his work, it really is unbelievable that he is like this.

"Good morning."

As we work hard on our project, we heard a sleepy voice.

Ryuu is awake, huh.

"Good morning, Ryuu," I said as he yawned and stretched a bit before sitting down the couch.

"Oh, sis, you are doing a project right now?" he said as he finally woke up from his sleepiness.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I will make a breakfa-" Ryuu said in which I cut him.

"Wait, Ryuu."

I just have an idea... Maybe I should pull Shouji-san with us for a breakfast? Knowing him, he will probably try to refuse... This is a good time to tease him.

"What's the problem, sis?" Ryuu asked with a literal question mark over his head.

"I will prepare the breakfast."

"EH? But sis, you are busy with your project. You should stay focused on it," he said.

Sigh, Ryuu is really a sweet and considerate guy. But I want to do this for now. He's been always the one who is preparing it, so I would want to prepare it for this day.

"Ryuu, it is fine. Also, we have a guest right now, so you should just sit down and eat my food, okay?" I said with a smile.

"Guest...?" he said and glanced over the figure of Shouji-san doing his part in our project.

"That's why, entertain him for me, okay? Beware though, he's quite the grumpy one," I whispered to him and pinched his cheek.

"Okay..." he said and I smiled at him.

Alright, I will have to prepare a breakfast for the 3 of us.

"Shouji-san, have you eaten your breakfast yet?" I asked.

"It's none of your business," he said.

Just as I have anticipated, eh.

"Come on _grumpy old pants,_ don't be like that," I said.

"No-" he almost said but I pulled him right away and pushed him on a seat.

"Don't be shy, you are a guest and you need to be treated with good food. Plus, I know you haven't eaten yet," I said with again my teasing smile.

He was about to retort when suddenly his stomach growled and made some quirky sounds.

"Looks like I'm right," I said with a triumphant smile and he looked away.

Wait... I see something weird. Is it just the effect of the light or... _Shouji-san is really blushing?_

Well probably the former. It is impossible for a grumpy face like him to blush.

"Alright, I will cook the breakfast. Ryuu, keep our guest entertained," I said and went to the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ryuu said enthusiastically.

* * *

 ** _Kazuma's POV_**

"Tch, that girl is so annoying," I said to myself.

This day is really annoying. Why again am I surrounded by these annoying people?

And also, of all people, why was I partnered with this girl?

This girl is so annoying I can't even put into words how annoying she can get. Seeing her puts me in a rotten mood.

I just want to finish this task and get over it.

Well, probably I just hate persistent people.

I also remembered that annoying curlyhead. He kept bugging me about fighting him when I clearly declined his requests many times.

Do these idiots understand simple sentences? Tsk, I just want them to stop bugging me all the time.

"So, you're my sister's research partner."

... and looks like another one adds to the list.

"Yeah," I said.

"Cool! I am Ryuu Nishimura, it's nice to meet you!" the kid said in an enthusiastic manner.

"Kazuma Shouji."

"Kazuma-senpai, huh. You have a cool name!" he said.

To be honest, I really am irritated right now. I hope this kid stops.

But unfortunately, he didn't.

"Kazuma-senpai, do you cardfight?" he asked again.

"Yeah."

"What deck do you use?"

"Shadow Paladin."

"We should have a cardfight!" he said and showed his deck.

...

"You can't Ryuu, we are going to have a breakfast."

The kid sighed and smiled again.

"Alright, then next time, show me your power, Kazuma-senpai!" he said.

...

Whatever, as long as you shut up.

"But then, Kazuma-senpai, if you are my sister's friend, please take care of her," the kid whispered to me.

...huh?

"Ryuu, come here and help me!" Nishimura called out from the kitchen.

"Coming!" the kid said and ran to the kitchen.

What the hell is this kid telling me? Like I would be a friend of his sister!

Sigh, whatever.

Nishimura and her little brother came out the kitchen with two trays. They set the trays on the dining table and distributed the bowls.

I got my bowl. Well, even if I declined their offer, since it's already here, I think it would be a bit disrespectful to decline it right now.

So she really is an independent person, huh. Not that I care.

 _"Itadakimasu!"_ Nishimura and the kid said.

 _"Itadakimasu."_

I took a spoonful of the rice and took it into my mouth.

* * *

 _There was a very simple house with very simple decorations adorning it everywhere. Looking from the outside, the house doesn't stand out itself because of its simplicity._

 _"Alright, I'm almost done Kazuma-kun."_

 _Inside the house are two kids who are very good friends with each other. One is a girl with chestnut brown hair while the other one is a boy with teal hair that has a white strand that stands out from the rest._

 _"Mhm, that smells good," the boy said with a smile as he sat down on the couch in the living room._

 _The house inside is also small. There is a living room, a dining room, a bedroom and a kitchen. From the looks of it, a family of 4 can be accommodated inside._

 _"And... done," the girl said and she took out her apron._

 _Inside the kitchen, the girl prepared a delicious meal for her and her friend. She distributed the food on two bowls with equal amounts. She put the bowls on a tray and went out to the living room where the boy is waiting._

 _"Here it is, Kazuma-kun, your favorite meal," the girl said as she gave the boy his bowl._

 _"Thanks!" the boy said and took his chopsticks with excitement._

 _The girl sat down on her chair and took her chopsticks quietly. As she does it, the boy took a bit of the rice and smiled widely._

 _"Delicious! Where did you learn to cook this?" he asked as he took another bite and giggled a bit._

 _"I... kinda watched my mother cook it," the girl said and took a bite of her own food._

 _"This is so good! I can eat this all day and never get tired of it! You really are a great cook!" the boy said as he continued eating._

 _The girl blushed a bit and looked away slightly._

 _"Th-thank you."_

* * *

 ** _Aika's POV_**

As I start to eat my food, I looked a bit on Shouji-san.

His chopsticks were on his right hand and his eyes are a bit enlarged.

"Kazuma-senpai? Are you fine?" Ryuu asked.

Shouji-san jerked a bit and looked at Ryuu with his usual nonchalant face.

"Yeah," he said and took another bite quietly.

Man, I don't understand this guy at all. He is a mystery. Well, I don't care though.

* * *

After eating breakfast together, Ryuu went back to his room after breakfast. We continued our project for an hour and we finished it at 11:30 AM.

Thank God, I thought I have to put more patience with dealing with a grumpy pants like Shouji-san.

But then, immediately after the project, Shouji-san went away quietly.

"Sigh, atleast it's finally done. After tomorrow, I hope I won't see that guy again," I mumbled to myself as I fixed the place up.

After lunch, I will be visiting Card Capital to have some cardfights and probably talk with Chrono-kun about the team.

As I sweep the floor, the phone in my pocket rung. I put the broom on the side of the couch and took my phone.

"A new message from Chrono-kun?"

I opened the message.

"'Aika, we will have a team meeting in Card Capital at 2 PM. See you later,'" I read the message aloud.

I see, huh. I hope we have a third guy who will be a good asset to the team, and I would want to see how strong this guy can be.

Well, I do know that I can trust Chrono-kun on this thing. But it won't hurt to atleast try see it for myself, right?

* * *

 **Side: Future**

"A new world, huh."

There is a large laboratory. The laboratory is large and is very dark on the inside. There were 15 pods that surround the large computer on the middle of the room.

A man stood in the complete darkness. He looked at the glowing pods with amusement in his eyes. He smiled.

"We will see whose hope is right, _yours_ or _mine._ May you awaken again, _Destiny's Arbiter._ "

As he looked at the pods, his eyes fell on one of the pods in the room...

... on the pod where a girl with chestnut brown hair rests.

* * *

 **Aika Nishimura's Concept Drawing:**

www. instagram p/BQpP0dmjpOE/?tagged=cardfightvanguard

 _remove the spaces to go to the page_

* * *

 **Stay tuned for chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9: Daily Life IV

**Hello, Alex here!**

 **Sigh... I'm very very sorry that I wasn't able to post for more than 5 months. Like what I have said, I experienced a pretty bad writer's block. School also came afterward, that's why I wasn't able to write this one.**

 **I will try my best to write much often. This story isn't dead. There are many twists to come, so I can't just leave all of you hanging when there are so many things that I have planned for this story. Also, thank you very much for waiting! You are all amazing, guys. Thanks for supporting me with your simple reads, reviews, follows and favorites all throughout! I love all of you.**

 **Also, this chapter is quite shorter because it's an "intro" to the darker route of the story. Don't worry, there will still be light-hearted moments, but just like what I have told you, this story will have a darker plot than the one in the anime. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **So, without further ado, let's go on with the story!**

* * *

"Huh..."

I felt like my face just fell straightly to the floor. Did I just hear it right?

"What do you think, Aika? I do think he will be the best third member for our group."

We are currently at a nearby cafe. We are sat on a table, with coffees on both of our sides. We are talking about the third member we need to qualify for U20.

Normally, during Sundays, Chrono-kun and I would still work, but instead, we got a whole day-off. And as Shin-san said, it's compensation for letting me host a tournament by myself and I am grateful because it would give me some time for a much-needed rest.

Originally, we planned to hold the meeting in Card Capital, but I thought it would be counteractive to go to Card Capital when we're supposed to have a day-off from our part time job, that's why we decided to hold the meeting in a cafe instead.

"Are you serious, Chrono-kun? I mean, yes, if we're talking about his potential or whatsoever, he has a chance. But I am clearly more worried about the way he acts," I said as I took a sip from my coffee.

When I asked Chrono-kun earlier who he suggests to become the third member, he suggested Shouji-san, the guy I never wanted to enter the team most. I remember almost choking on my coffee.

But then, knowing Chrono-kun, he must have some good reason why he thinks like that, right? I should hear what he has to say.

"I do believe in him though. He seems that he will be a great asset to our team. His play style has a bit of rough edges, but I do think it will be improved even before we enter U20," he said as he fiddled with his fingers. His cup of coffee was left untouched.

"I do think the same way about his style of playing, but his overall mentality over things should be put into consideration. Also, how did you know that he would be a great asset for the team?" I said.

"Just my gut feeling. And also, I could feel it in the way he fights. A fight reveals everything about a person. He might not be someone who takes things seriously, but there's something in his fight that tells me he will be a great teammate," he answered.

Gut feeling? That sounds very much like Chrono-kun. But then, to be honest, I am not yet convinced.

"I still have many questions about this. First of all, how can you be sure that your gut feeling is right? Second, why did you mention something about his fight? I dont remember you fighting him," I said as I fixed my stare on his untouched cup of coffee.

"Most of the time, my guts are right," he said as he scratched his cheek.

I sighed silently and took a drink from my coffee.

"Also, I forgot to tell you why I wasn't able to come yesterday," Chrono-kun said.

"Well, I am still mad about that," I said with a playful pout.

I forgot to tell all of you that one of my hobbies is to tease everyone.

"I-it's not really my fault, you know!" he said with reddened cheeks.

He really acts cute whenever he's teased. I am tempted to just pinch his cheeks. I mean, it's not that I wanted to touch him, okay? He is just cute whenever he wants to be.

"It's not really my problem though, Shin-san might deduct your salary for that," I said with my arms crossed.

I left the part where Shin-san doesn't know he wasn't present during the tournament.

Chrono-kun looked like he just shrunk 500 times in size.

"I am joking Chrono-kun," I said and chuckled hard.

"You like doing that to me," he said and pouted.

"Your reaction when teased is just always cute," I said and smiled innocently.

I totally don't like it when he blushes, okay? Yep, totally not.

"A-anyway, can you tell me now why you were late the other day?" I said, trying to calm down myself.

"Oh right," Chrono started, "I tried to hunt down Kazuma and cardfight him."

What.

"... you went that far to try cardfighting that guy?" I said with the most unbelieving expression.

I didn't know Chrono-kun can go through great heights for just those things.

"Yes. I want to see him fight because I know that he has a hidden potential. It was kinda lucky of me to be able to do that, really. He accepted it although he said it was just to shut me up," Chrono-kun explained.

Typical of Shouji-san to respond like that.

"So, what happened to your fight?" I asked again.

"He's just too good. Like, really good. He has rough ends that can be straightened out with proper training. His imagination is also amazing. Kazuma is the perfect third guy for our team, Aika. Even if he acts like that, I know that we can draw it out of him someday. We just need to give him some time," Chrono-kun said.

"But, Under20 is going to start in just a few months. We can't afford to wait for that guy to be serious about cardfighting," I said and took a sip on my coffee.

"But then, Aika, haven't you felt that? I mean, when you fought him. I am sure you have felt that crazy-strong imagination of his," Chrono-kun said again.

Hm. Well, that's true. When I first fought Shouji-san, I felt his locked potential through the fight.

But, I am more worried about how it will affect our team if we let Shouji-san join.

"Well, that's true," I said as I tap my chin with my fingers.

"So what do you think Aika? We should let him in right?" Chrono-kun asked with an overly excited tone.

Seems like he's really excited to start our training... I am sorry for dragging it out, Chrono-kun. We really need to consider everything about him before we let him join.

"Well... I guess give me another day or more to decide about this. We can't just blindly accept him right?" I said as I finished my cup of coffee.

"Alright then, I will be waiting for your answer," Chrono-kun said and smiled.

God, that smile. Please stop doing that very much.

* * *

Another day passed. Nothing much really happened in classes, nor in Card Capital. Just the usual thing.

I walked down the path to our home. Chrono-kun said he needs to stay on Card Capital for some reason, so he let me walk home alone. Kinda disappointing, but it gives me time to mull about everythin-

"Ouch!"

As I keep on walking, I didn't realize there was another person walking the opposite direction as me. Well, we collided like two asteroids hitting each other and causing such disaster that rocks the whole Solar Sys-

That's exaggeration, I know. But yeah, that hurts.

"I-I am sorry! I wasn't looking!"

"E-eh, it's fine. It happens... I was also in a deep thought so it's more of my fault," I said as I stood up.

I inspected the guy in front of me.

"Is something wrong? I mean, I may look like I am a thief or something, but I am definitely not! I don't have any bad intentions or whatsoever, okay?" he said with a bit of pout on his face.

"W-wait, calm down! I am not thinking like that!" I said as I put up my hands defensively.

"Don't deny it, I definitely know what you're thinking! After all, I am a mind reader!" he said.

Huh. Mind reader. Is this guy nuts?

"Well, whatever." I said and sighed as I turn away.

"Don't face me with your back when I am talking with you! You haven't told me your name too! It is compulsary to introduce your name to a stranger, you know?" he said.

Sigh... I can already tell by his eyes the immaturity this guy possesses. Not that it matters though. This may be the only time we will meet.

"I am Aika Nishimura. Happy now?" I said with a smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself too, I am Daiki Yamada, the shining knight that will save this world from the darkness! Remember this name for I will be the light that will destroy all evil!" the guy, _Daiki_ , said.

"Sigh... Alright," I said and walked away.

"We shall meet again, Aika-san! It's fate that brought us together!" I heard as I continued.

Well. That's one hell of a guy.

* * *

 **?**

"Any news?"

I sat on a chair as I talked with someone on the phone.

 _"Yes. There are many reports of people acting strangely all over Japan. This is getting out of hand."_

I sighed. There's another problem, huh? I will have to take more effort in my quest. This can't go on anymore.

"Alright then. I will think of our next move. We need to solve this crisis."

 _"Yes sir."_

Sigh... We can't let s _omething like this_ destroy the peace and order of everyone.

* * *

I don't know why, but I am so exhausted today. Even though nothing really worth noting happened, I just feel tired to my very core.

I atleast want to get some rest... Well, I still don't know if we should accept Shouji-san in our team...

I tried to remember what his eyes tell me. There's even nothing to note from his eyes. Just pure apathy and boredom of the world. It doesn't have the same passion Chrono-kun has.

Is this really someone we should let into our team?

"Sigh... We also have a presentation tomorrow... It's better if I take a rest already..."

That's right... I don't really have to decide right now. Sleep comes first. We have a presentation to do tomorrow. I will just decide after that.

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ Daiki Yamada

 _ **Age:**_ 16 years old

 _ **Vanguard Circle:**_ Purple

 _ **Personality:**_ He has a lot of experience playing Vanguard despite being away from the game for a long while due to a personal quest he took. Despite this though he's rather immature for his age, wearing his heart on his sleeve and being easily emotionally hurt in the process. He can be swayed to do anything with the prospect of chocolate or sweets. However when he cardfights he does a complete 180 in personality, becoming focused on the fight yet still maintains his inner child, resulting with him having an imagination that is rather strong for someone his age.

 _ **(Special thanks to SpeedRulerLiberation for giving me such a great original character!)**_

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions

**Hello everyone, Alex here!**

 **I am quite early (no, still late) right now, eh? I was able to write this chapter much faster and longer than the last chapter. I hope you will enjoy this!**

 **Also, thank you very much to Jaxxiz and AbacusBear! Your support is very much appreciated! I hope you continue enjoying my story, and don't be afraid to leave your criticisms on my story. To Jaxxiz, this is where I will say, "See for yourself." There are many more events that will happen in this story, so I hope you stay tuned!**

 **So, without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Yo, Nishimura-san!"

Sigh... Who's this loud voice? Don't they know I am trying to take a nap? They can just talk to me later...

"Oi, Nishimura-san... Notice me."

... well. It seems very important.

"Huh? Sorry, I was sleepy there... is there a problem?" I asked as I raised my head.

"Not really, but I would like to ask for some help..."

Oh, this girl is Rika Tadashi, one of my classmates. She is smart, but she's very shy. Well, to be honest, she is one of those close acquaintances I have in my class. She sticks with me when no one would, and would help me in many ways. Sadly, I can't really call her a friend of mine. I don't know. It's probably just me seeing things, but her eyes tell me she doesn't really look at me as a friend.

Well, I don't really care if her personality is just a mask or if she only comes to me if she needs anything. I am here to study, not to act chummy with everyone.

"Help about... what?"

"You seem very close to Shouji-kun... I would like to ask him something about a group project..." she said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"We're not that close, really. We just happened to be partnered for a Science proejct. That's all," I said.

"R-really? But I don't think I can ask him about it... He just seems so distant that it feels like he's pushing everyone away from him..." she said with a sigh.

"I see. Then why don't we try together? I can accompany you in asking him," I suggested with a smile on my face.

"Oh... That's a great idea! I would really like a companion when approaching him..." she said.

"I see. You lead the way," I said.

I don't really understand why people are afraid of Shouji Kazuma. Is he some kind of a monster that these guys think he will devour them?

Tadashi-san led the way towards Shouji-san. Well, she was quite shaking as she approached Shouji-san. That guy really needs to calm down in giving negative vibes.

As expected, Shouji-san was staring idly somewhere. It looks like his attention won't even be pulled out of the trance-like state he is in right now.

"Uh-um... Shouji-kun?" Tadashi-san said with an awfully shy voice.

"Hmm?" he said as he finally turned his head on hear, his usual apathetic eyes landing on her, causing Tadashi-san shake.

"Oh, good morning Shouji-san. Tadashi-san wants to ask you something about a project," I came on the rescue and smiled the best I can.

"Oh, Nishimura. You really have to pull someone to speak for you," Shouji-san said sarcastically as he continued to look at the window with an apathetic look.

Tadashi-san shrieked a bit at the comment. Shouji-san is really a jerk, isn't he? For him to speak so cruel of someone... For some reason, he really just hits me on the wrong spot everytime we meet.

Before I could speak, Shouji-san continued to speak.

"So, what is it?" he said as he turned to us again.

"Uh-um, I was wondering when we can start with the project... The project is due in a week so... When will we start?" Tadashi-san asked very timidly.

"Oh, that's all you have to ask. I don't really care about when or what, you can decide for your own," Shouji-san said and turned his attention to the window again.

"A-alright, can we start tomorrow?" Tadashi-san said.

"Well, whatever." Shouji-san said and stood up, leaving the room.

What in the actual... That guy! How can he act like that! Someone is still talking to him and he acts like no one is? Talk about being a jerk!

"Just as I have thought... I am hated in this class..." Tadashi-san said with a sad smile on her face.

"No, you aren't hated. That guy is just a pure jerk. Don't pay him any attention," I said, trying to comfort the girl.

"I hope he isn't angry at me... Thank you, Nishimura-san! I give this cookie as a thank you gift!" Tadashi-san said, taking a small bag from her pocket and placed it on top of my hand.

"I really did nothing but... thank you," I said with a smile.

Tadashi-san smiled and walked away. I inspected the bag on my hand. The bag is colored blue, tied with a green ribbon and has a small note tied to it.

"This seems delicious... but classes are starting," I said to myself, deciding to put it away for now.

* * *

 _ **?**_  
"Sir, we caught a suspicious guy."

I sat on my revolving chair, examining all the papers on my table. All the papers on the table shows the personal information of all people affected by the crisis.

"Suspicious guy? That means he is also affected by the crisis itself," I said from my chair as I stood up, going near to the man.

"Tell me your name," I said.

The man has a very lean build, black hair and a pale complexion. He is currently on the ground, chained by the guards to disallow him from escaping.

"I have no name. I am someone who appeared to take revenge on everyone who gets into my way," he said as he smirked quite evillly.

"Oh, I see. Why do you want revenge?" I asked again.

"You see, you all have destroyed the land I am living in. I could have lived in peace with everyone in my town, but you came into the picture. Of course, I am not gonna let the likes of you just destroy are hard-earned freedom. You are all disgusting shits who should be slaughtered. Got it?" he said, smiling more and more evilly.

"I see. Take him to the chamber. We can't let this sickness spread," I said as they pulled him into the chamber, the man's screams heard from a long distance.

This crisis is just getting worse. We need to fight against this. We can't let this spread.

* * *

"Moving onto the next part..."

"Shouji-san."

Oh. My. Messiah. Our next subject is Science and we got to present all those presentations we have prepared for in many days. Of course, I am quite nervous because I will be speaking to a large number of my classmates, but I have to overcome this...

"Hmm?" he said as he turned his head to me.

"We're going to prepare all the things we need for the presentation. Can you lend me a hand?" I said as I took my laptop bag.

"I see," he said nonchalantly and took all our visual aids from hs bag and set them up.

Shouji-san... For some reason, even if he acts nonchalantly all the time, as if he doesn't give any care about what's happening, I feel that he is trustworthy. I know that I can trust him somehow. That's why, I am trusting him that this presentation will be successful.

"Good morning class."

As we heard our Science teacher enter in the class, we all stood up straight to greet him.

"Alright. For today, we're going to listen to the presentation of Shouji Kazuma and Nishimura Aika about the topic, DNA. Please give them a round of applause," he said as everyone clapped.

"Alright Shouji-san, let's do this," I whispered to him.

"Whatever."

"Good morning everyone! I am Aika Nishimura."

"Kazuma Shouji."

"And we're here today to present to you about the topic DNA. First, let's define what DNA means? DNA stands for Deoxyribonucleic acid, and is actually one of the two nucleic acids present in our body," I started, explaining the basic concept of DNA.

"DNA is where we can find the genes of a person that tell what a person will look like if he grows up," Shouji-san added, his serious voice somehow silencing the whispering voices.

"That's right. So now that we know the basic concept of DNA, let's define the structure..."

* * *

"Thank you for the wondrous explanations, Shouji-kun and Nishimura-san. Please give them another round of applause," Sir said before leaving the room.

Sigh... We managed to finish the presentation somehow flawlessly. I am very happy that I met someone like Shouji-san... He added information on the gaps in my explanation. He really seemed like he is an expert in Science and Mathematics.

"Thank you Shouji-san. You did great there," I said.

"I was only killing time," he said as he fixed all our visual aids and returned to his seat.

... of course him being a jerk doesn't change. Whatever. Everyone's flawed anyway.

"Nishimura-san! You did great there!" Tadashi-san said as I sit down on my chair.

"Thank you Tadashi-san," I said.

"Also, you and Shouji-kun look... you know," she said and crossed her fingers.

"Uh, no, I am sorry. I don't like him even in the slightest," I said.

"But you were the only one able to talk to him like he is a normal person. All other girls in our class are afraid of him. He just gives off a frightening aura... Even I can't help it," she said.

"Huh? He's not that scary. By the way, lunch is starting. Where do you plan to eat?" I asked Tadashi-san.

"Hmmm... I think I will be staying in the room. I want to nap after taking a lunch," she answered.

"Alright then. I will be eating in the courtyard," I said as I stood up with my bento in my hands.

"See you then," she said as she took her own bento.

* * *

I casually strolled down to our courtyard. It's very peaceful here. I really need sometime to mull over everything. Including letting Shouji-san join, of course.

I am going to admit it. He is trustworthy person, just like what Chrono-kun thinks of him. But for some reason, I am afraid he will leave the team. That's where I am conflicted about.

"Oh, Aika. You are also eating here?"

I heard a voice and I looked to the source of it.

"Oh, Chrono-kun. I am surprised you also eat here?" I said as I placed my bento box on my lap.

"Yeah. I just thought of going here to think, maybe. How about you?" He asked as he took his own bento box and sat beside me.

"Same," I said as I opened my bento box, noticing a note.

"Big Sis, do your best today! I know you can overcome everything." - Ryuu

My little brother is just the cutest thing in this world! I am just more fired up to do my best for the rest of the day if I will get notes like this from a very cute brother.

"By the way, have you thought of it? About letting Shouji-san join our team," Chrono-kun said as he took a food from his bento.

"I haven't really decided to be honest. I am still conflicted on my overall perception of him. On one hand, he looks like he is trustworthy. But on the same time, he is a quitter," I said.

"I see. But, why not try betting on it?" Chrono-kun said.

"Betting?" I asked.

"Try believing in him. I think that guy needs people who believes in him. I believe he will change once he realizes there are people who believe in him," he explains as he takes another bite.

"I see... But there's not much time for that. There's no guarantee he will change. And U20 is just in a month," I said, taking a bite of Ryuu's bento.

This tastes delicious.

"But you haven't done it right?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

That's true... I haven't even tried believing in Shouji-san yet here I am, doubting him already. Plus, he helped me so much in the presentation earlier. This is not just "killing time." He might have a deeper reason than that.

Well, to hell with it! Why am I even hung over something so simple?

"Alright, he can join the team."

For some reason, Chrono-kun's eyes went larger and he grinned.

"Thank you so much Aika!" He said, hugging me in the process.

W-wait! C-chrono-kun hugging me?! T-this is s-so fast!

I felt my cheeks redden. For some reason, I don't want to remove myself from his warmth. He smells like fresh strawberries... His scent pulls me into peace...

"O-oh sorry, Aika," Chrono-kun said when he realized that he hugged me, his cheeks also reddening.

"I-it's fine."

"Well, now that we're a full team, we shall join the event at Dragon Empire next weekend," Chrono-kun said.

"Event?" I asked.

"It is where a team can earn an early entry to U20. Apparently, we need to win a tournament to qualify for U20. So, we should win there and get a spot," Chrono-kun said with a large grin.

"Yeah, let's win there!" I said and grinned.

Well... Probably that was a bit reckless of me, but Chrono-kun is right. I should try believing before doubting.

"Well I will see you in Card Capital later," Chrono-kun said as he packed his bento.

"Yeah. See you later," I said.

* * *

"That was a tiring day eh," I said as I walked down again the usual road home.

So many things happened today... Chrono-kun was able to force Shouji-san into joining. I, now believe, that Chrono-kun hides a hidden power.

 _"Kazuma, you are the third member of our team," Chrono-kun said over the phone._

 _"Wait, what? How can you decide that on your own? I only accepted your challenge because I was killing time, not be-"_

 _"You see Chrono-kun, Shouji-san could be a very strong asset. Like, he can win the tournament with us," I said._

 _"That's true Aika! We should probably start training tomorrow!" Chrono-kun said with a grin._

 _"You two are idiots," Shouji-san said with an exasperated tone._

 _"Yeah sure. You will be one too," I said._

 _Before the call was cut, we heard the annoyed shout of Shouji-san._

For Chrono-kun to be able to force someone like Shouji-san to join... That's a feat impossible to accomplish.

"I agree. But it's still fun," Chrono-kun said as we continue to walk.

The sunset has colored the clouds bright orange. It's really a detail that will be imprinted on my memory. After all...

These are the times I spend walking home with Chrono-kun.

"Oy Aika-san!"

Oh... no.

"Umm, Aika, someone is calling you?" Chrono-kun said.

"Ignore him..." I said as I continued walking.

"AIKA-SAN! Why are you not noticing me?!"

As we continued to walk, I was shocked when the form of the devil appeared before us.

"Sigh, what do you want Yamada-san?" I asked irritatingly.

"I just came here to drop my greetings! Is there any problem to greet your acquiantance?" Yamada-san asked with a pout on his face.

"No..." I said.

"By the way, who is this guy?!" Yamada-san said and pointed his finger to Chrono-kun.

"U-umm, I am Chrono Shindou. Aika's friend. Nice to meet you," Chrono-kun said, trying to put up a smile.

"Wait, what? Aika-san, how can you be friends with Shindou-senpai, a Generation Master?!" Yamada-san said in the most disbelieving tone.

Generation Master... I think I heard that before...

"What do you mean? What is a Generation Master?" I asked.

"My gosh Aika-san, you are not updated with Vanguard? A Generation Master is someone who won the G Quest months ago!" Yamada-san said.

"Huh..."

Wait... So that means...

Chrono-kun won a national tournament before?!

"Chrono-kun, you won a national tournament before?!" I said in my most disbelieving tone.

"Y-yeah, somehow," he said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow... So you are an expert cardfighter... and I am standing before one..." I said, my mouth almost gaping.

"Aika-san, I can't believe you befriended someone without knowing he's a national cardfighter!" Yamada-san said.

... why am I standing here? I don't deserve to be in front of someone great as him...

"W-wait Aika!"

"Aika-san!"

For some reason, I was running. I don't even know why. I am running, running... away from them...

... I don't deserve to stand in front of him.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ryuu Nishimura

**Chapter 11**

I sat on my bed, stretching my stiff muscles. Today is another day. And an exciting one, I guess?

We will have some kind of small tournament in Miyaji Cardfight Club today. Between us, 4 members.

I don't know why, but I am looking forward so much into this event. Maybe because I got attached to my friends already? I don't understand it myself though. I used to be ostracized from my surroundings, but now... I have friends I can count on.

Is it something I should be proud of?

Well, maybe? From a self-proclaimed introvert to an ambivert, that is truly an achievement.

I stood up from my bed. I should probably wash my face first. Just to wake my still sleeping body. I stood up from my seat and went for the bathroom.

"Good morning, big sis," I said as I saw her sitting by the dining table, clicking busily on her laptop.

"Oh, good morning, Ryuu! How was your sleep?" Big sis said as she continued to type on her laptop.

"Big sis, did you get some sleep? You look really busy... and there are bags already under your eyes. Please take some rest," I said as she still continued her work.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I did sleep. Just for 1 hour though. I got many projects to do and I have to do them early so I get to spend time with my team," she said.

"Team?" I asked.

This time, big sis stopped typing and pushed her laptop down.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. I am going to join U20 with a team. That's why I am spending my time doing all projects so I can cardfight all day," Big Sis said and fixed her laptop and belongings.

"U20? The contest they say is the gateway to being pro fighters?" I asked.

"Yes, it is! While I am not aiming to be a pro, the amount of money offered there is quite large. We can use that so I dont need to work anymore. Plus, experience is also a very much welcomed thing to me, that's why I am joining the tournament," Big Sis said with a smile.

"You already have your team, big sis. That is so cool," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is! I will be cooking breakfast for today, Ryuu. Just sit down and let me handle everything, okay?" Big Sis said and went to the kitchen.

"Alright," I said.

These days are really my favorite ones. Everything is peaceful. Everyone is smiling. I am happy when others are happy, at least that's what I feel.

I am excited to meet with my friends today. Having friends you can rely on makes us feel comfortable that we got someone we can trust. To be honest, I am still a beginner to these kinds of things. But, I am already loving it.

I still remember the day I met them. It was a very fateful encounter.

* * *

 **1 year ago.**

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, sensei."

Another day in this school. Another day of listening to the ramblings of the teacher. I can't tell if I even enjoy listening to him ramble many things, but whatever. As long as I can graduate, I can stomach those boring lessons.

"Please bring out your textbook and turn it to page 89."

Yeah. Another boring class for Mathematics. I already know how to do all those operations that are going to be discussed, yet my classmates are just going to go through the lesson for the first time. That would be a pretty much boring thing to me.

I am Ryuu Nishimura. 13 years old, a student of Miyaji Academy. I am not really keen on listening in classes, as I find them boring. But, I have to go to school so I can graduate, and help my sister Aika, who is doing her best for both of us.

We're kinda living life the hard way. Our parents are away (I dont know where is my mother, but my father is abroad.) We are under the care of our aunt who somehow, I can't understand if she cares or not. She pays for our house and everything, but we have to pay for water and food. It's really sad. My sister is working herself very hard to keep us alive, even when she's also studying. I want to be of help to her. She is all I got in this world. I can't be carefree. I need to take this serious if I want to help her.

"Mr. Nishimura? Can you answer this question?"

Oh, I guess I have fell asleep in our class. Our teacher is boring anyway. I don't really care.

I stood up from my seat and picked up the chalk.

Logarithmic equation huh. This one is easy. I answered the equation in only a few seconds before I returned to my seat.

"O-oh, thank you Mr. Nishimura," the professor said as he continued discussing.

Yeah, I know already everything I need to learn in all classes, so it's fine for me to fall asleep. That's why, no teacher can say that I am slacker in class. It's just that they are boring.

* * *

The bell alarmed.

I woke up from my nap. So our boring Chemistry class has also finished, huh. It's finally lunch break. I stood up from my chair and took my bento.

"I wonder if Big Sis has eaten," I said to myself as I sat again and started eating.

Well, I guess I should stop caring that much. Big Sis can take care of herself.

As I continued eating, I saw a... card (?) enter the window by the strong wind. The card has a black covering and has some weird lines or whatever on it.

"Cardfight Vanguard," I read.

Vanguard, huh. That popular card game said to have taken the world by storm. That's too much exaggerated. But whatever. Not that I care.

I inspected the card and flipped it to see some kind of a character imprinted on it.

"... Mighty Rogue, Nightstorm..." I read the card.

After reading the card, I felt something in me. As if a fire has lit itself in my chest and has burned. I feel my chest warm for some reason. What is happening?

"S-sorry!"

As I stare at the card, I saw a brown-haired and blue-haired guy on the door, panting very hard.

"This is your fault, Taiyou! I told you not to take the card!"

"Eh, but you were the one who took it, Hiroki-kun! Don't pin the blame on me!"

What rowdy kids. Oh wait, they are from the same section as me. Taiyou Asukawa and Hiroki Moriyama. These guys are really close though. I always see them together and honestly, they look like a yaoi couple.

I am not the one to speak, though. I never know any of them, so I don't have the right to judge them.

"I really am sorry... Nishimura, that's your name, right?" Asukawa asked.

"That is right. Here is the card," I said and returned the card to him.

"Thank you, Nishimura!" Asukawa said with a smile and took the card from my hand.

"Next time, I will make sure Taiyou won't make the card fly again. He is somewhat careless, you know," Moriyama said in a teasing voice.

"Isn't it you, Hiroki-kun?" Asukawa shot back.

"What, me?! I can't be the careless one, Taiyou!" Moriyama said.

Sigh... This is annoying. They forgot that I am still here.

"By the way, Nishimura-kun."

Huh. He added an honorific in my name. That sounds weird. Everyone never adds honorific whenever addressing me.

"What is it?" I asked while I fix my lunchbox. I just lost the appetite to eat.

"Do you play Cardfight! Vanguard?" Asukawa asked.

"Vanguard? Oh, that card game," I said in a deadpan.

"You know it! Then, you are playing it ri-"

"I am sorry. I don't really find it interesting. I honestly find it a waste of time," I said.

I wonder how these kids can have time to play card games while studying. There are many projects to focus on. They are much more important than a children's cardgame.

"Waste of time? It isn't a waste of time!" Moriyama said.

"Then what do you call it?" I asked again.

"W-well... You can't underestimate Vanguard! It isn't just some card game or anything! It has helped me form good friendship with other people!" Asukawa said.

Oh... A card game connecting other people huh. I don't really care. Why do I even talk to them?

"Good for you. See ya," I said as I stood up and went for another place to finish my lunch.

"W-wait, Nishimura-kun!"

I can't waste much time around other people. I got other things to do.

* * *

I sat on my bed, writing on my notebook.

Finally, that's the last homework for this week. I can spend the rest of the week trying to help out my sister.

"Ryuu! It's dinner time!"

"Yes, I'm coming."

For some reason, the only thing that keeps me alive is my sister. She has been doing her very best from the beginning. She would go from job to job, working part-time while also studying. I don't know how she could juggle her time, but she excels in both areas. She is truly amazing.

I want to help her. I want to become someone who will help her in everything. If only I can...

"Ryuu, how's school?" Big sis asked the usual question.

"Still the same," I said as I began eating our dinner.

"Have you made friends?" she asked again..

"...no. I am sorry," I said.

For some reason, I saw a worried look flash on my sister's face. But that disappeared quickly and was replaced by her normal emotion.

"I see. Ryuu, you don't have to be so serious in everything. I know that... We're not that lucky to have... parents to support us, but... Please do not be too serious. Try to lighten up!" Big sis said with a smile.

Lighten up...? I can't. If I do, I will lose track of what I am doing. I can't do that. I have to work harder, to study harder! I know I am bored by those classes easily, but I have to continue. I can't take a rest or a moment to play goody-goody with other people.

"... It's just that we're really unlucky. They have their parents to support them, while we... we only have ourselves to lean on. Our relatives are no better. I can't afford to lose time to have some rest. I need to work harder," I said.

"Ryuu. Plea-"

"There's no point in befriending anyone, or being close to anyone. They are all just going to leave you at the end. In the end, all you will have is yourself. No one will stay at your side. If our parents could leave us without even giving a single care, how much more about your so called friends?"

"Ryuu. Listen to me fi-"

"That's why I will not waste my time on trying to be friends with any of those people. I would rather have time for studying than to get to know any of those pe-"

"RYUU. PLEASE LISTEN."

I found myself shocked when my sister raised her voice for the first time. I can't help but stop at my ranting.

What I am saying is true, though. None of those friendships or whatever last. I would rather work for something that will last, than to work for something that won't even be permanent.

"I know how mad you are at our parents, Ryuu."

...I am mad at our parents?

"I can understand the feeling. To be honest, I also feel sad. I feel upset, angry, jealous and... everything that you can call it. I ask myself, what did we even do to deserve this? But I guess, this is just how it is to live. Ryuu, don't generalize people. Yes, our parents may have left us, but that doesn't mean others will also leave you," Big sis said.

"How can you be sure, sis? Have you even made friends to tell me that they don't leave you?" I asked.

"... To be honest, I haven't. But, if one wants to befriend you, be thankful. Finding friends is really hard. Finding true friends is harder. You got to treasure everyone who becomes your friend. Not everyone gets one," big sis said with a sad smile.

Treasure, huh? I don't understand how we came to the topic of friendship, but I don't care.

"... I see," I said as I continued eating.

* * *

"Oh, it's the nerdy guy again."

I stopped on my tracks when I heard some people whisper behind my back.

"Oh, he heard us! I thought you were busy thinking about your score earlier in our Math test that you won't hear us. Atleast you can use your ears," the brown-haired guy said.

"What if I am?" I answered back.

The wastes of time are here. I don't know how they can live by biting on other people's backs, but whatever. Their ideals are none of my business.

These pieces of shit always followed me wherever I go and often said things that try to undermine me. They want to bully me, huh? Too bad,

"Tch, you have the nerve to answer us back, huh? Do you know who we are?" the black-haired guy said.

"Of course, I do. Everyone knows you three are the troublemakers of this school," I said in a deadpan.

"You really are getting on my nerv-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Your minds are filled with garbage anyway. You three cause disgrace on this school, and you all waste everyone's time here. Please do not come near me, you are all not worth my time," I said as I face my back from them.

When I was about to turn away from them, I felt a sharp pang on my left jaw which threw me across the floor.

"You are getting on my nerves, Nishimura! You don't get to talk to us!" the black-haired guy said as he went over me and kicked me.

"A-ack!"

I felt the feet of the guy kick me relentlessly, making me spit blood. He stopped from kicking me and went aside, panting. He grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up.

"You may be the top student of the class, but you are the true trash here. You act so highly and mighty of yourself and you think you will always get the win, but no! Look, you are like a pest being stomped on here!" the guy said and punched me in the right jaw.

"W-wait! Stop it! We might be expulsed if we continue thi-"

"Shut up, Tsuki. You don't get to fucking talk to us. No one gets to order us what to do," the brown-haired guy said which made the other guy, Tsuki, shrivel in fear.

"Hahaha! No one will help you here, Nishimura! You are lonely! You don't have fucking friends who will even help you! You are a worthless trash, a lonely piece of shit!" the guy said as he threw me across the floor.

As I stumble on the floor, I spat blood again on the floor. I... feel dizzy. I don't have the strength to speak to these pieces of shit.

For some reason, I felt tears prickle my eyes... Why am I crying? I am an emotionless machine made to serve my sister, right? Then... why? How?

Ah... I think I am realizing how lonely I am. How worthless of a person I am, how I couldn't even return my sister's efforts. I am going to die here, right?

"You are crying? Awww, he is crying! You need milk? Oh... It hurts right? To realize that no one's going to come for you! Serves you right, son of a bitch!"

I felt another strong kick on my stomach, making me spit more blood. It hurts... It fuckin hurts...

I felt darkness touch me... I am... dead now, right? I couldn't even thank my sister for everything she has done...

I didn't even make any friends... I didn't even meet my parents... This is sad...

 _This is so sad._

* * *

I suddenly opened my eyes.

White. Everything's white. Is this what it is in Heaven?

Wait, no. Wait, where am I? Why do I feel these strange tubes everywhere on my body?

I survived that?!

I wanted to stand up, but all these tubes keep me down. I hate this restricted feeling.

"Hey Nishimura-kun, you're awake!"

As I stare at the ceiling, I turned to my right to see Asukawa looking down on me with a smiling face.

"Good morning," he said.

"...where am I?" I asked.

"You are in our school's hospital. I am glad we found you before those guys can kill you," he said.

So he saw them too, huh... wait. What did just exactly happen?

"Don't worry, Nishimura-kun. The school principal is going to handle the issue. Hiroki-kun already reported them," Asukawa said.

"... I see. What happened? I... don't quite remember," I said.

"Nishimura-kun, please take a rest. I will just tell you later."

"But, I want to know what happened. Please, tell me. I really want to know," I said with a begging voice.

"But Nishimura-kun, the doctor said you need to rest. It would be better for you to hear it after you get some slee-"

"PLEASE. Tell me already, Asukawa. I don't want these kinds of exposition," I said with an annoyed huff.

Asukawa got shocked.

"I-I see, if that's what you want, Nishimura-kun. The truth is, you were... beaten by this group of 3 guys. Very badly. To the point you were asleep for 3 days," Asukawa said.

So, I was beaten down... I think I know who did it because there is only one group who would do something like that... wait...

"What do you mean asleep for 3 days?" I asked.

"You were in a coma for 3 days... We were all worried for you..." Asukawa said with a sad face.

...I see. So Asukawa and Moriyama brought me here. I somehow feel guilty that I looked down on them.

Looks like those shits were right. I somehow think I am higher than them that I sometimes look down on others. I am a sad individual.

"...I am sorry."

"Eh? Why are you apologizing? It's none of your fault, Nishimura-kun! You don't have to be sorry," Asukawa said.

"I am sorry for being a burden... I can't even do things right. I mean, you could have been doing some more important things than looking out for me... Yet, you are here, looking after someone you barely know," I whispered.

"No, you are not a burden!"

"I am... I am the true waste of time here... I am sorry," I said, tears prickling again at the edge of my eyes.

Tituthýyg7g7hiuu

Ryuu, you are crying again... Why are you so weak? You told yourself you are not going to cry anymore, right? Then why are you crying now? You really are weak...

"No, Nishimura-kun! You are not a waste of time!"

When I heard Asukawa shout, I stopped at my internal monologue and listened to him.

"You are not a burden... You are actually very admirable, Nishimura-kun! In fact, I admire you!"

I let out a surprised shriek.

"Admire... me? Nothing is admirable about me, Asukawa."

"That's wrong, Nishimura-kun! There are so many things that are admirable about you!"

How... could Asukawa admire me? I didn't even do anything admirable for him to admire-

"Nishimura-kun... You are admirable. You always studied hard, you always did your best in everything you do. You even focus on your studies so much. You did everything in a great way, whether it be Mathematics, English, Science... You have a great skill in all subjects... Nishimura-kun, you are more than a trash. That's why, you shouldn't look down on yourself. They are nothing but bullies," Asukawa said.

...huh?

"Please don't blame yourself for something you didn't do," Asukawa said with a smile.

For some reason, I felt tears again on the edges of my eyes. I began crying. I felt Asukawa hug me and pat my head.

...I feel appreciated. I feel like my efforts are all valid... Is... is this how it feels to have a friend? No, Asukawa isn't my friend yet. He may have been telling me these things as pity for me...

But those words felt warm... genuine... I want more. I want to hear more of these words...

Is it bad to wish for that?

* * *

 **Hello, Alex here!**

 **So, I decided to put the author's note at the end of the chapter. For every chapter that will come after this, the author's note will be put at the end so that you can get to read the chapter at the get go.**

 **By the way, Ryuu's backstory will be focused on for atleast 2-3 chapters. We need to give the little brother some depth and also give some hints on what will Taiyou be doing at U20. More chapters about Ryuu will be coming, so wait for it!**

 **Also, thank you to Skylar! I hope you continue supporting this story!**

 **See you next time! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Meet-up at Dragon Empire!

**Chapter 12**

After several minutes of running away, I finally stopped, panting.

I can't stand in front of Chrono-kun... He is a national cardfighter, while me... I am just a normal person. Just your normal high-school girl you can see everywhere.

Sigh... I am confused. I probably should go home for now. Chrono-kun and Yamada-san won't find me, now that I am very far away from them. Luckily, I ran to the direction of my home so I don't have to worry about finding or running into them.

I walked a few more and finally reached our home. After all this ruckus, all I want to do is lay down on my bed. I reached for the knob and opened it.

"Oh, good evening Sis! How was your day?" my ever-so-sweet brother greeted me.

If I was in the mood today, I would have responded to that more enthusiastically, but I am really tired today. I didn't even do anything particularly exhausting, but all I feel right now is fatigue.

"I am fine," I said.

Well... I don't want to burden my brother with whatever is bugging me. He has been through so much. He needs to enjoy a life without any problems. He's still a kid. Plus, he's not even a teenager yet. Ugh, it's hard when you have no one to confide your problems with, huh.

"I see... I know you're tired today Sis, so I prepared the dinner already. We have teriyaki and some miso soup," Ryuu said as he pulled me to the dinner table.

Well, it's fine. Ryuu's presence calms me whenever I need it. I am grateful I have him.

My nose was filled with the smell of the delicious dinner. I felt my stomach rumble a bit from hunger. Man, Ryuu has be ame so good with cooking. He is even a better cook than me now.

After making me sit, Ryuu prepared the dishes and served the food.

"Thanks for the food," we both said and we began feasting in Ryuu's homemade dinner.

* * *

After eating, Ryuu volunteered to wash the dishes despite my protests. He apparently wants me to sleep.

That guy, he really is so sweet. It's very thoughtful of him. What did I do to deserve a brother like this? Not that I don't want it, I really like it.

And here I am, lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I have nothing much to do now other than look at my blank ceiling. Weird. I am feeling exhausted and all, but I can't even fall asleep.

It's just 10:00 in the evening. Maybe I should just do my homeworks? But I was done with all of them ever since last week. My projects are long yet due and I already have planned them all throughout. Should I read a book then? But I already have read all the books in my collection.

Ugh. Boredom is difficult to handle. I really need something to alleviate my boredom.

As I am mulling over what to do to kill time before sleeping, my phone rang. I immediately took it from the top of my desk and hovered it over my face.

I have a new message, huh. I opened it and...

 **CHRONO-KUN 10:01 PM**

 **[ hey aika, are you feeling fine? if you have any problem, you can tell me. ]**

Speak of the devil. Why did you have to message me of all times? I... I don't have the right to receive any message from someone as high as you.

Please stop being sweet to me, too... You're too caring for someone who is not on your same level.

Sighing, I put down the phone and tried to sleep. But after a few minutes, the phone rang again.

Ugh... I should probably just ignore it...

Even after deciding to ignore it, I still picked up the phone out of curiosity. Damn Aika, you shouldn't let your curiosity control you! Whatever, to hell with it!

Even though I don't want to read it, I still read it.

 **CHRONO-KUN 10:10 PM**

 **[ you don't have to force yourself if you don't want to. but please come to the dragon empire this weekend. we will be meeting a good friend of mine and have some practice matches. good night, aika ]**

Ugh! Stop being like this... I don't want to feel close with someone who is regarded as a professional fighter. There's no way he will just befriend me, right? I am only a mere normal cardfighter, nothing more.

Then... why did he ask me to create a team? Was he just playing with me?

I silently put down the phone again and crossed my right arm across my eyes.

If somehow I can only revert time so that I could have rejected his invitation... I wouldn't be probably feeling these emotions.

He just brought back some painful memories.

Sighing, I closed my eyes. Maybe, if only I can sleep all through this, then it won't be a problem.

* * *

Weekend came very fast. I didn't even feel the days that came before it. It's as if... I fell asleep on my bed and when I woke up, it's suddenly the weekend.

Should I continue to Dragon Empire today or just make up some lame excuse that I have something to do today? I don't think Chrono-kun would mind me skipping today. As long as I say things like I have to handle some homework or anything, he probably wouldn't know that I don't want to see him.

But I think I am making this too obvious. Didn't I promise myself to stop acting like this? Then why am I doing what I promised I won't do? It's so ironic it makes me laugh...

Sigh. Whatever. I will continue. I need to act casual. I don't want Chrono-kun to be burdened with something he shouldn't be burdened with. I will try my best to act casual.

With that in mind, I stood up from my bed and walked to the rest room to wash my face. The cold water awakened my still asleep nerves.

After washing my face, I walked out of my room and went to start preparing my breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Sis! How was your sleep?"

As I turn my face to the kitchen, Ryuu was there, fixing his uniform.

Wait, why is Ryuu awake this early?

"Oh, Ryuu! Why are you awake this early? And you're dressed in uniform... Is something going to happen in your school?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, Sis. Me and my friends from Cardfight Club has activities to do today, so I have to attend. By the way Sis, I have prepared the breakfast already so you don't have to cook. They're still hot, so you don't need to reheat them. I will be going Sis, see you!" Ryuu said as he picked up his bag and went out of the house.

"Alright then, see you," I said and waved.

That seems really nice for Ryuu. He is finally finding friends he can trust on. That is a major step-up for him! I like this version of my little brother. Well, I don't really care how he acts, I love him as who he is.

After a few minutes, a frown made itself into my face. Right, I have to go to that event.

"Time to prepare for myself then," I said and started preparing.

* * *

At exactly 10 in the morning, I am standing in front of the Dragon Empire Branch. Chrono-kun and our unexpected 3rd member, Shouji-san, has not yet appeared.

Because it's just a casual meeting as I believe, I wore my casual clothes. I don't like wearing too much clothes if not needed, they just annoy the hell out of me.

As I wait for my fellow teammates, I surveyed my surroundings. It helps me calm my nerves every time I feel pressure.

Dragon Empire is quite the loud, noisy place. There are various people around, mostly children and teenagers, playing Vanguard everywhere. The ambiance is really friendly and calm. Looks like a very fun place, huh?

I remembered the day I met that guy who introduced me to the world of cardfighting. Thanks to him, I can understand how amazing Vanguard is. I wonder where he is now? I honestly don't remember his name, nor how he looks, after all, it's been truly long ever since I last met him, but he left me with such an amazing memory that I will hold onto until I die. If I ever meet him again, I shall thank him. That is, if I will ever meet him again.

"Good morning, Aika."

As I continue to survey my surroundings, I heard his voice. I turned to the source of the voice.

Yup, I am totally right. He is _Shindou Chrono-kun,_ the one and only.

Aika, do what you always do. Act casual. Do not let him see you are being awkward right now.

"Good morning, Chrono-kun," I said with the best smile I can put.

Before Chrono-kun could speak another word...

"Mornin'."

...our third member came. With his usual nonchalant face.

"Oh, good morning Shouji- _kun_! Always on time, huh," I said.

Shouji-kun shrugged and looked at the building.

Well, he did save me from the questioning I might get from Chrono-kun earlier. That last-minute luck...

From the corner of eyes, I can see Chrono-kun shake his head.

"Well, we're here. At the Dragon Empire Branch. We're going to meet my friend's team and have some spars with them," Chrono-kun explains with a smile.

...so he doesn't care, huh. Not that I care. But... somehow, it stung my heart. Ugh, Aika, don't act too close to him! You two are only acquaintances, nothing more.

"Oh, Chrono, you are early. Been long."

After a few seconds, we heard a voice.

"Shion! It's been long! How are you?" Chrono-kun asks with a bit too much of enthusiasm in his voice.

"I am fine, as always. How about you? And you have an interesting bunch there. They're faces I haven't seen before," the guy said.

So, this guy is named Shion. He has neck-length blond hair and has sea-blue eyes. If I was any other girl, I would have fell heads-over-heals for this guy, but no. Not my type.

He seems manipulative at best. Quite the perfectionist too. His eyes _tell_ me. But his eyes are also pretty. They are the eyes of someone who has suffered a great deal.

Still, he might be a stuck-up jerk. But I am not in the position to judge. This is just the first time we met each other.

"Oh, right. This is Aika Nishimura. We are both working in Card Capital," Chrono-kun introduced me.

"Hey, nice to meet you," I said and offered my hand for a shake.

"Likewise," he said and took my hand and shook it.

Well, at least he's not fake. The handshake feels genuine. But, that look on his face quite interests me.

"And this is Kazuma Shouji. Kazuma, this is Shion Kiba," Chrono-kun introduced Shouji-san.

"Shion Kiba... the rich kid?" Shouji-san asked with what seemed irritation on his face.

Weird. Shouji-san doesn't usually wear his heart on his sleeve. He's definitely showing irritation right now.

"Yeah, if that's how you phrase it," Chrono-kun said.

"It's nice to meet you," Kiba-kun said and brought up his hand for a handshake.

Shouji-san looks away with a huff.

"Oy!" Chrono-kun said.

"Don't worry about him. By the way, this is..."

"Ah! My name is Anri Hayao, Fukuhara High Vanguard Club's president," the tall guy with glasses, Hayao-kun, said.

And this is their president, huh. He seems to be a bit unconfident with how his back is a bit slumped. I don't see anything remarkable about him for now, but I don't think what I see from him is just the only thing I will see. There is more to his personality for sure.

"Thank you for accepting the friendly match today," he said.

"There's no need to thank me," Chrono-kun said.

"It sort of just happened," Kiba-kun added, with that amused smile on his face.

For some reason, I want to wipe that irritating smile away from his face. Wait... Shion Kiba... that sounds familiar. Oh, right!

"Wait, Kiba-kun. You are _the_ Shion Kiba, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said with his somehow irritating smile.

I see. Then he really is the rich kid as Shouji-san said. He is known to be almost perfect in everything, be it academics, sports, fencing and Vanguard. The one they titled, "Perfect Prince."

It's a bit disgusting to hear. But... he is higher than me, so I am not in the position to speak.

"Oh right, we have another member," Kiba-kun said.

"Eh?!" Chrono-kun let out a surprise shriek as he saw Kiba-kun's third member.

I don't know why Chrono-kun was surprised to see her, or whoever she is.

* * *

"Oh, this must be it."

We walked around Dragon Empire in search of the reserved place for our practice matches. We eventually found them.

"Good morning!"

As we walk towards the reserved fighting area, two men greeted us. I am not quite interested in whatever they were talking about, so I decided to wander my eyes around.

This amusement space is quite large. There are many people around, especially teens and children, cardfighting and joining some events. Well, it's to be expected. This branch has a very fun environment and anyone would be attracted to it.

It's really weird that this is the only time I came to this place despite always being out of house to work. Maybe, I was just too immersed in my jobs in the past that I haven't even noticed this place? Well, it's fine. At least, me joining this team introduced me to lots of things. Yeah, like bad memories.

"What's your team name?"

One question perked up my interest and I decided to return my attention to their talking.

"Team name... right, that's important."

Team name, huh. Right, that's important. We haven't decided on what name should be taken, though.

"I don't care about what name our team will have, as long as it's not lame..." Mr. Grumpy-old-pants said.

Sigh, of course. Who would like a lame team name, idiot? Guess we got to be honest.

"I am sorry though, we haven't actually decided on a team name. For starters, just write our names there," I suggested.

"Alright then."

Hayao-kun wrote our names on the white board and wrote the order of matches.

And, I am going to fight her... Hashima Rin was it? Yeah, whatever. I have literally no idea what decks they use, so this will be a great training for the tournament, where you usually don't know what deck your opponents will use.

There were only 2 fights able to be accommodated as there are only two fighting tables.

I stood next on one of the fighting tables and took my deck from my pocket.

"Hey there. Let's have fun today," I said with a smile to my opponent.

"Do your worst," she said with a bit of huff.

"Let's begin!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard."

* * *

"I end my turn."

 **Aika Nishimura**

 ** _Hand:_ 5**

 ** _Soul:_ 2**

 ** _* Damage:_ U | U | U**

 ** _G-zone:_ (16)**

 _ **Field:**_

 **Crayon Tiger | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | Anchor Rabbit**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala | R**

 **Rin Hashima**

 ** _Hand:_ 4**

 ** _Soul:_ 2**

 ** _Damage:_ U | U | U | U**

 ** _G-zone:_ (16)**

 _ **Field:**_

 **Nurse of Broken Heart | Black Relief, Aratoron | R**

 **R | Black Candle, Azrail | R**

This looks good. I have 1 point lead in damage. But, this is Angel Feather we're talking about. They're able to utilize the damage zone to their best. Let's see how she will fare.

"Stand and Draw. Ride! Black Shiver, Gavrail!" my opponent (I don't really care to name her) said.

Gavrail, huh. Let's see what you got!

"Generation zone release. Stride Generation! Holy Seraph, Altiel." **[26000][Grade 4]**

"Stride skill, I look at two cards from the top of my deck and put one in damage zone face-up. Superior call, Black Slice, Harut. Power 2000." **[11000][Grade 2]**

It really is a damage zone-centric deck. This is getting interesting.

"Broken Heart skill. A card was put to damage zone, 2000 power. Altiel Rescue. Counterblast and soulblast. I choose a card from damage zone and heal it."

Heal? That is a crazy tactic!

"I choose my vanguard and deal one damage to it. Rescue check!"

 **Black Spark, Munkar - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Critical trigger. All effects to Altiel. Broken Heart skill, +2000 is added."

Rescue... Healing damage and dealing damage to vanguard. It really is a skill that plays with the damage zone. Adding to that, she also powers-up.

"Azrail's skill, I put it to soul and counterblast. I put the top card of my deck to the damage zone. I put Sunny Smile Angel from damage zone to my hand. Broken Heart skill, +2000! Call, Black Spark, Munkar!" **[4000][Grade 0]**

She's prepared to attack. I can't make a mistake here!

"Munkar boosts, Harut attacks! Harut skill, superior call Black Bomber, Maalik! Broken Heart gets another +2000!" **[15000 atk.][1 crit]**

"Anchor Rabbit intercepts." **[5000 sld.]**

"Altiel attacks. Munkar skill, it goes to soul. I draw. +5000 power to Altiel!" **[44000 atk.][2 crit.]**

"Perfect Guard, Cable Sheep." **[0 sld.]**

"Triple drive!"

 **Black Shiver, Gavrail - NO TRIGGER**

 **Doctoroid Remnon - NO TRIGGER**

 **Critical Hit Angel - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Critical trigger! All effects to Broken Heart!"

Another critical trigger?!

"Maalik boosts, Broken Heart attacks!" **[29000 atk.][2 critical]**

"No guard. Damage check."

 **Honorary Professor, Chatnoir - NO TRIGGER**

 **Cable Sheep - NO TRIGGER**

"Maalik skill. Rescue check!"

 **Surgery Angel - STAND TRIGGER**

"Stand trigger! Broken Heart stands, +5000 power! Broken Heart skill, +2000 power!"

Wow. The number of attacks and triggers are strong. How can she get so much power?!

"Broken Heart attacks once more! This is the end!" **[24000 atk.][2 crit.]**

"Generation guard! Immortality Professor, Kundalini!" **[15000 sld.]**

"Tch. Turn end."

 **Aika Nishimura**

 ** _Hand:_ 3**

 ** _Soul:_ 2**

 ** _Damage:_ U | U | U | U | U**

 ** _G-zone:_ 1 (15)**

 _ **Field:**_

 **Crayon Tiger | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | R**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala | R**

 **Rin Hashima**

 ** _Hand:_ 7**

 ** _Soul:_ 3**

 ** _Damage:_ U | U | U | F**

 ** _G-zone:_ 2 (14)**

 _ **Field:**_

 **Nurse of Broken Heart | Black Shiver, Gavrail | Black Slice,Harut**

 **Black Bomber, Maalik | R | R**

"Stand and draw."

She is so strong. But, I can't just let myself lose. This is a fun fight, but a fight won't be good if I won't respond with my everything!

"Generation zone release. Stride Generation. Omniscience Dragon, Cath Palug." **[26000][Grade 4]**

With this card, I am going to win this game!

"Call, Anchor Rabbit, Label Pangolin. Pangolin skill, Anchor Rabbit gets a skill." **[8000][Grade 2],[7000][Grade 1]**

"Going all out, huh," my opponent said.

"Yeah. I can't just let myself lose without a good fight," I said.

Alright, time to win this game!

"Anchor Rabbit attacks Gavrail. Cath Palug skill, counterblast. +4000 is added." **[12000 atk.][1 crit.]**

"Harut intercepts." **[5000 sld.]**

"Cath Palug attacks your vanguard." **[31000 atk.][1 crit.]**

"Perfect guard." **[0 sld.]**

"Remnon skill, rescue check."

Huh? She can do rescue even on my turn?!

 **Black Shiver, Gavrail - NO TRIGGER**

"No trigger, huh. Broken Heart skill, +2000 to herself and Vanguard, Gavrail Generation Break, +2000 to my front row."

Wow. She is really strong. Being able to play with the damage zone on my turn. But, I can't back down!

"Triple drive."

 **Broadcast Rabbit - HEAL TRIGGER**

"Heal trigger. Power to Anchor Rabbit, I heal one damage."

 **Draft Unicorn - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Critical trigger. All effects to Anchor Rabbit."

 **Triangle Cobra - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Once more, a critical trigger. All effects to Crayon Tiger."

"Tch. Triple trigger."

"Anchor Rabbit's Success. It reached 20000 power, so it stands."

Thanks to that triple trigger, I can pressure more guardians from my opponent. This game is definitely won now!

"Anchor Rabbit attacks. Cath Palug skill, +4000. Pangolin skill, I countercharge." **[26000][2 crit.]**

"Guard. Munkar, Nociel!" **[15000 sld.]**

"Nociel skill. I put Nakir to the damage zone. I put Surgery Angel to my hand. Broken Heart and Gavrail's skills activate!"

Another play with the damage zone! She is also not letting up!

"Crayon Tiger attacks. Skill, Anchor Rabbit stands and gives it +4000 power. Cath Palug, I give +4000 to Crayon Tiger." **[25000 atk.][2 crit.]**

"Surgery Angel guards!" **[10000 sld.]**

"Then, this is the final attack. Label Pangolin boosts, Anchor Rabbit attacks. Cath Palug skill, +4000 to Anchor Rabbit. Pangolin skill, countercharge." **[41000 atk.] [2 crit.]**

"Generation Guard! Holy Seraph, Suriel!" **[15000 sld.]**

Tch, she still has a generation guard!

"Suriel's rescue. I look at the top card of my deck and put it on top or bottom. I heal one damage and deal one damage to my vanguard! Rescue check!"

 **Critical Hit Angel - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Critical trigger! All effects to Gavrail! Gavrail and Broken Heart skills activate!"

"It's not enough, tch. I end my turn. Cath Palug and Crayon Tiger skills, I draw 5 cards."

 **Aika Nishimura**

 ** _Hand:_ 8**

 ** _Soul:_ 4**

 ** _Damage:_ F | F | F | U**

 ** _G-zone:_ 2 (14)**

 _ **Field:**_

 **R | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | R**

 **Coiling Duckbill | Pencil Koala | Label Pangolin**

 **Rin Hashima**

 ** _Hand:_ 1**

 ** _Soul:_ 3**

 ** _Damage:_ U | U | U | U**

 ** _G-zone:_ 3 (13)**

 _ **Field:**_

 **Nurse of Broken Heart | Black Shiver, Gavrail | R**

 **Black Bomber, Maalik | R | R**

"Stand and draw. I will compliment you. You are much better than I have expected," my opponent said with a smirk.

"Thank you," I said, a bit sardonically.

"But I will crush you! You won't win against me! Stride Generation! Holy Seraph, Altiel!" **[26000][Grade 4]**

Here it comes again...

"Stride skill! Broken Heart superior call! +2000! Left Broken Heart skill, +2000 is added to herself and vanguard!"

That grade 2 is what makes this deck really fatal. It gains power everytime a card is put to damage zone.

"Altiel rescue! For each face-up card in G-zone with Altiel in its name, I do rescue! Rescue check!"

 **Doctoroid Remnon - NO TRIGGER**

 **Black Spark, Munkar - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Critical trigger! All effects to vanguard!"

 **Critical Hit Angel - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Another critical! All effects to left Broken Heart!"

"Double critical?!"

"This is payback for your triple trigger earlier. Broken Heart skills! Three cards were put to damage zone, +6000 is added to herself and to Altiel! I call Surgery Angel!" **[4000][Grade 0]**

She is so strong... Can I guard these...?

"Broken Heart attacks!" **[27000 atk.][2 crit.]**

"Draft Unicorn and Triangle Cobra guards!" **[20000 sld.]**

"Surgery Angel boosts, Altiel attacks your vanguard!" **[47000 atk.][2 crit.]**

"Generation Guard! Head of the Bastion, Ardillo! Skill, I retire Pencil Koala, +10000 shield! Then, I guard with Draft Unicorn and Starholder Hedgehog!" **[45000 sld.]**

If I throw out my whole hand to guard, I won't have enough to guard the next attack. I have to bet on this! As long as she doesn't get two triggers, I still have a chance!

"Triple drive!"

 **Doctroid Remnon - NO TRIGGER**

 **Black Spark, Munkar - CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Critical trigger! All effects to Vanguard!"

If she gets another trigger, it will pass! Please, don't come out!

"Third check!"

 **Doctoroid Refros - STAND TRIGGER**

"Stand trigger! Power to Altiel, Broken Heart stands!"

Shit! She got two triggers?! She is so strong... I literally have nothing against her. She truly has mastered Angel Feather.

"Damage check."

 **Ink Panda - NO TRIGGER**

 **Honorary Professor, Chatnoir - NO TRIGGER**

* * *

 **FINAL RESULTS**

 **Aika Nishimura**

 ** _Hand:_ 3**

 ** _Soul:_ 4**

 ** _Damage:_ F | F | F | U | U | U**

 ** _G-zone:_ 3 (14)**

 _ **Field:**_

 **R | Honorary Professor, Chatnoir | R**

 **Coiling Duckbill | R | Label Pangolin**

 **Rin Hashima**

 ** _Hand:_ 3**

 ** _Soul:_ 2**

 ** _Damage:_ U | U | U | U**

 ** _G-zone:_ 4 (13)**

 _ **Field:**_

 **Nurse of Broken Heart | Black Shiver, Gavrail | Nurse of Broken Heart**

 **Black Bomber, Maalik | Surgery Angel | R**

* * *

"Thank you so much for the fight... who are you again?" I said.

"Tch, you don't remember? I am Rin, Rin Hashima! Remember that! I am going to crush you again next time!" she said.

Tsundere, huh. Yeah, yeah, interesting.

"I look forward to it," I said with a smile and walked away.

Nevertheless, she is stronger than I have expected. I will have to make adjustments to the deck. Vanguard is really interesting!

But then, that really means I haven't improved, huh? I am still the same weak person as ever... After all, I am the reason why he disappeared... Wait, who exactly disappeared? Sigh, I guess this is what my mind does to me when I get exhausted.

Aika, stop. Don't remind yourself of something bad. Calm down.

Sigh... I should totally avoid _him._ I wonder why he played with me.

* * *

 **Third POV**

"You made this team, Shion? That's awesome."

Chrono and Shion stood at the front of the scoreboard, watching the two fights fold in front of them.

"Thank you for the compliment. And you seem to have some problems with your team. Are you sure you will be doing fine in U20?"

"I can't help it though, I am not the organizer type. But, I believe we will do fine. I believe in those two," Chrono said with a shrug.

"Kazuma Shouji hasn't joined any tournament and has many rough edges in the way he fights. What pushed you to let him inside the team?" Shion asked.

"I don't know too, it's just... I saw something in him. He has the potential," Chrono said.

"That does intrigue me," Shion said.

After a few minutes, Aika finished her battle with Rin.

"We just finished our battle here," Aika said in her usual calm demeanor.

"Oh, Shion, let's start our fight then," Chrono said.

"Wait Chrono, let me ask you a question first."

"What is it?" Chrono said.

"About Aika Nishimura. Where did you meet her?" Shion asked.

"Aika? I met her in our school due to some... accident... and we formally met in Card Capital," Chrono said while tapping his chin.

"I see," Shion said.

"You see, Aika is an amazing person! I totally was amazed by her fight. She has mastered Great Nature and is able to utilize it to the best of her ability! You totally saw it earlier, right?" Chrono said with a bit too much of excitement.

"Mhm. She did great combos with the deck. Attacking with aggression, while keeping defense by the amount of draws the deck does. It truly was a spectacular play," Shion said.

"Right, right, told you! But, something worries me..." Chrono said solemnly.

"It's rare for you to be worried about something. What is it?" Shion said, with a teasing smile.

"She... Oh well, I will fill you in with details later. Let's fight, Shion!"

Shion raised his brow on Chrono's intentional avoidance of a topic he himself opened up. _That's a very Chrono-like thing to do,_ he thought to himself. But, he shrugged.

"Mhm. Let's fight," Shion said with an amused smile.

Shion thinks, maybe he should see for himself how amazing she is another time, as Chrono phrased it.

* * *

 **Aika's POV**

Shouji-san has improved, huh. He was a total newbie when I fought him in Card Capital. He still has rough edges, but I guess, I am not in the position to say that when I, myself, suffer from those rough edges.

Ugh, why did I even start to think like this again?! I really need to go home and just lie down on my bed... I feel exhausted all of the sudden.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

Oh, Chrono-kun and Kiba-kun are going to even start a cardfight. But, I am not interested. All I want right now is to lay down on my bed and forget I even came here. I am tired of thinking like this. I promised to not do this again, but here I am, being like this.

When will you learn, Aika?

I started to walk away. I am not going to stay and wallow in self-doubt that I promised to forget many years ago.

"Aika? You are leaving already?"

When I was about to totally leave them without being noticed, I got called out by him, the guy I want to avoid.

"I am sorry, _Shindou-kun_ , I forgot I am in charge of cooking our dinner today. Thank you for inviting me today," I said and waved before leaving immediately.

Somehow, my chest tightened. I just don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore.

* * *

 **Third POV**

Chrono was left astounded.

"Chrono? Are you fine?" Shion asked.

"No... it's just... I mean... yeah! Let's continue the fight, Shion!" Chrono said, still trying to avoid the topic.

Shion's eyebrow raised in curiosity, and amusement.

There must be something in her that is making Chrono act like this. Shion concluded to himself with amusement and decided to continue the fight.

He is going to investigate this later, in his own way.

* * *

 **Hello guys! Alex here, again!**

 **So, I'm sorry I almost took another month to finish this, but I told myself to fight my laziness and finish this because there are just too many ideas swirling in my head for this story. I want to get to the later parts, as that's where the story will get more exciting. Please look forward to it!**

 **Also, this story will have more focus on slice of life things, as you have noticed. I think NEXT lacked in this particular area, and that's why the anime fell a bit flat. We're going to go into each of the character's lives (including the OCs) and build their characters. Don't worry, there will still be cardfights, as they are an essential part to this story.**

 **By the way, to my fellow readers and followers, please leave a review. I don't usually ask for this, but I just want to tell you how your reviews help me in writing this story. They are literally my inspirations whenever I write. Don't worry, you can criticize my story too, as long as it's constructive. If you can't really leave a review, you don't have to force yourself though, I just thought of telling you.**

 **By the way, thank you again for reading! And I hope, you guys wait for the next chapter!**

 **(P.S. We reached the highest number of words in a chapter! (5000+ words))**


	13. Chapter 13: Intervention

**Chapter 13**

"You are truly the one. Entertain me, as a rival," Shion said with his amused smile and offered his hand.

"Those are exactly my words!" Chrono said as he high-fives the hand as acceptance of the challenge.

"Well then, let's get going. Thank you for the great practice matches today," Shion said with a smile and bowed down.

"Thank you too, Shion," Chrono said and returned Shion's smile.

"We will be going now. Thank you for the great day," Hayao-senpai said and walked away, Rin following behind him.

Kazuma walked away without being noticed by the crowd.

"Well then Shion, I will be going too," Chrono said as he bid his farewell.

"Wait Chrono, we got to talk," Shion said before Chrono could walk away.

"Talk about what?" Chrono asked.

The people at Dragon Empire were dissipating, as the night is coming near, but there are still a handful left, who are still cardfighting.

"The one you told me earlier. What is worrying you?" Shion asked.

"Oh, that. Well... It's about Aika," Chrono started.

About her, huh. Shion noted and tried to hide his amusement.

"What about her?" Shion asked.

"Well... She's been acting quite weird these days. I don't know why. She... seems to ignore me," Chrono said.

"And? Is that it?" Shion asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It's just worrying me. She never ignored me even once," Chrono said.

"Hm. Maybe she is just undergoing some... You know, red days. Or she's just moody," Shion said.

"That's a possibility, but I don't think so. Aika was never the moody person," Chrono said.

"How can you say that? Didn't you only meet her for 2 weeks?" Shion asked.

"Yeah, but my gut tells me," Chrono said.

"That's intriguing, huh," Shion said.

Time to investigate this. Shion said with an amused smile.

"Well then, I guess I will see you again at the tournament," Shion said.

"Of course. See you until then," Chrono said and walked away.

After Chrono disappeared from his sight, Shion took his phone and typed in some message on the keyboard. His fingers were tapping the screen as if he can't waste time to be idle.

 **ME 5:45 PM**

[ Tokoha, are you there? I got some intriguing news. ]

* * *

"Alright, can you please do a favor for me?" Shion asked on the phone as he sat on his chair.

Shion's room was actually a simple one, which is an aversion of the usual image of a rich kid's bedroom. While people think of a rich man's bedroom as very decorated to the edges, Shion has a simple one. He has no decorations on the walls nor on the floor. Only a bed, a study table and a chair and table were noticeable on his room.

Despite of the simple interior design, his room still exudes an atmosphere of elegance.

"Alright, I will look forward to your fruitious results," Shion said and took down his phone.

After setting down his phone, Shion opened his laptop and opened his Skype. He told Tokoha that he will be calling over Skype to tell her the intriguing news.

Scrolling up and down his contacts, Shion found Tokoha's contact and clicks the call button.

Tokoha picks up.

"Good evening," Shion greeted.

"Good morning. What was the news you were going to tell me?" Tokoha said.

Tokoha seems to be in her room right now, as the walls and windows were behind her back. The windows show a bright blue sky with no clouds around, telling Shion that it's early morning in Paris.

"Chrono is going to get laid."

After Shion speaks the news with a straight face, Tokoha lets out a surprised sound.

"What? Chrono getting laid? Isn't he too dense to even get a girlfriend for his own?" Tokoha said with a unbelieving tone.

"Yeah. He, however, likes someone," Shion said with a voice that expresses high certainty.

"Why didn't he tell me about this? Well, who is this girl? What's her name?" Tokoha asked in curiosity.

"Woah, calm down there. By the way, her name is Aika Nishimura. Earlier, he told me that he was worried about

Aika ignoring him. This is the first time he was worried about a girl acting differently," Shion said.

"I see. Hmm, that really is strange," Tokoha said, her fingers tapping her chin as she thought about it.

There were noisy clicks that followed, giving Shion the idea that Tokoha searched Aika's name.

"Aika Nishimura... I can't find her on any social media network. That's weird," Tokoha said.

"Maybe she just chose not to create one in the first place. By the way, I will send you a picture of her I took earlier," Shion said and clicked fastly on his Skype, sending the picture on their conversation.

Tokoha took a few seconds before speaking again.

"Wow, this girl is pretty! Chrono has found a special someone, huh? But then, being the dense guy he is, he hasn't probably realized it yet," Tokoha said with a bit of chuckle.

"Yeah. That's why, I have decided," Shion said with an amused smile.

"Decided?" Tokoha asked.

Shion just smiled.

"Well, I will see you again later. I will be sleeping," Shion said.

"You're no fair! You didn't tell me what you have decided! Fill me in when I come back there, okay?" Tokoha said with a pout.

"When are you coming back?" Shion asked.

"Next weekend," Tokoha said.

"That seems pretty fast," Shion said.

"Yeah, I am going to participate in Under 20. I will be spending my whole Summer in Japan," Tokoha said.

"As an exchange with what I am going to tell you, tell me why you are coming back on an earlier date," Shion said.

"Deal!" Tokoha says with a smile.

"See you then."

"Yup, see you."

* * *

"Shion, these are the information you have asked us to gather."

Tomorrow afternoon, one of Shion's servants came up on his house, carrying a folder.

They were standing on Kiba's lounge, where the guests are usually staying in. The lounge was designed in a classic way. Wood is the main "ingredient" of the lounge, giving it a simple yet sophisticated feeling.

Shion took the folder from the messenger and opened the content. Smiling satisfyingly, he closes the folder and sets it on the tatami besides him.

"Thank you so much for the help. You have been helping me through thick and thin," Shion said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure to serve you," the guy who used to be Shion's underling when Kiba was stolen, said with a smile.

Shion promptly returned the smile.

This is going so conveniently easy, huh. Shion said to himself. He will have to find out the answer by himself.

* * *

"What kind of smoothie do you want?"

"Smoothie? You even make smoothies?"

It was lunch break in Tokyo Metropolitan. Aika and Rika were walking down the hallway, having decided to eat their lunches together.

The canteen was packed with too much students, so both opted to walk to the yard and eat their lunches there, as only a few students would actually go out their way to eat outside.

It's also a peaceful place, which is a favorite of Aika, so it's the perfect place for lunches.

"Yeah, I do! I love making different pastries and desserts because they're really sweet! I decided to bring some of the sweets I do to school and sell them so that I have some allowance," Rika said.

 _Lucky girl. She earns money only for allowance._ Aika notes to herself mentally.

"By the way, what are your hobbies?" Rika asked.

"Hobbies? Oh. Hmm. I love cooking food, reading books and cardfighting. But I usually don't do these often because I am busy with... some things in life," Aika said, leaving out the part-time job part.

"I see. You really do seem the busy type, huh. But I didn't know you are cardfighting," Rika said.

"You know it?" Aika asked.

"Yeah. Most of my friends play Vanguard. But, I am not interested, to be honest. I mean, that's just a children's card game and I don't want to look like some weird immature child playing cards and chanting whatsoever, so it's a big no-no for me," Rika said.

 _People need to know that Vanguard is not just a simple children's card game!_ Aika thought in annoyance, but decided against telling Rika about what she thinks.

"By the way, how is your project with Shouji-san?" Aika asks.

"Oh, right. It's going quite fine now and we're really making a good progress. Shouji-kun isn't a bad person at all. While he looks scary, he is reliable on these things," Rika says.

"I am glad to hear," Aika says with a smile.

After a few minutes of walking, Aika and Rika reached the yard benches and were about to sit when Aika sees a certain someone.

Yup, you know who he is. The guy he wants to avoid.

"Tadashi-san, let's find another place to eat our lunch," Aika said, her face becoming grim.

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought you like eating lunches here?" Rika asked, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"I just had a change of heart," Aika said and pulled Rika by the hand.

"W-wait!"

Aika doesn't care anymore. All she wants is to avoid him at all costs.

* * *

"Shion, this is getting worse," Chrono whined on the video call.

Later that day, TRY3 decided to have a video call conference, as Shion calls it. Tokoha was on her room and so is Shion and Chrono.

"What do you mean?" Shion asked, feigning ignorance even though he knows what is bothering Chrono.

"W-well," Chrono was about to say, but sighs deeply, "It's nothing."

"What Chrono? You just brought up the topic and you're going to shrug it off? Are you going to solve your problems on your own again?" Tokoha scolded.

"W-wait! It's seriously nothing!" Chrono said in retaliation, bringing up his hands defensively.

"Sigh, when are you going to learn to trust us?" Tokoha says, her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance as Shion let out a light chuckle in the background.

After a few moments, Chrono sighs again.

"Whatever! I am telling you," Chrono said.

Chrono inhales and exhales deeply.

"It's just that..."

"Chrono has created a team for U20. Apparently, one of his teammates is starting to ignore him and it worries him alot," Shion helped Chrono and smiled teasingly.

"I can do it, Shion!" Chrono said with a pout.

"You were taking too long though," Shion said with a wink.

Chrono sighs in annoyance.

"Teammate?" Tokoha asks, feigning ignorance.

"Chrono has a teammate named Aika Nishimura. And that girl has been ignoring him for many days," Shion again says in place of Chrono, adding more to Chrono's annoyance.

"Sigh. Yeah, just like what Shion said. I don't know why, it's just that..." Chrono says and stops midway.

"Well, whatever. I am hanging up," Chrono says and his line disappears.

"My my, we probably have gone overboard," Shion said.

"But at least we can confirm. He must have the hots for her if he acts like this," Tokoha says and nods in acceptance of her own theory.

"Yeah. And sometimes, all they need is a little push," Shion says and smiles.

"You have another plan, huh?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Aghh!"

Lying on his bed, Chrono let out a very annoyed sigh and ruffles his hair hardly.

"Why do I feel this?" Chrono asks himself as he calms himself down and stares at the ceiling.

Who wouldn't feel like this if your friend suddenly ignores you without giving any reason why? One day, you two were interacting very closely, but then suddenly the next day she starts to ignore you for some reason you don't even know.

 _I deserve to know why, right? I am just worried._ Chrono says to himself.

He wants to help his friends. He wants to do everything he can for them. That's probably why he feels this whatever-you-call-it feeling right now.

 _Will I even do good in U20 if I have a team like this?_ Chrono asks himself, rolling to his side.

 _What did just happen, Aika? I thought I already asked you to call me by my first name. Yet, you are slipping back to your old manners._ Chrono thought as he ruffles his hair again in annoyance.

 _No, don't doubt now! We will do something to solve this!_ Chrono tells himself and clenches his fists in determination.

He will continue believing.

* * *

"Hey."

For some reason, Aika was really shocked today. After all, how did Shion Kiba of all people would go to her school to drop a greeting? She thinks Shion has an ulterior motive why he is here today.

"Uh, hi?" Aika said in confusion.

"I do think there's no need for introductions as we both know each other, but can you go with me for some coffee? I have something important to talk about," Shion said with his dazzling smile that could make other girls look in awe.

Except for Aika. And Shion knows that, thanks to the information that his underling passed to him.

"Oh, I am sorry, I have a job to attend to. Is it really important that it warrants my presence?" Aika asks with an intimidating smile of her own.

Being an oberserver with near-perfect accuracy, Aika knows how to read people and when they are trying to manipulate others. She can read through Shion and knows how to counteract him.

"Yeah, sadly. It will be for just a bit, don't worry," Shion says.

"But my job is important too. What are we even going to talk about?" Aika answers back.

"About Chrono."

After hearing his name, Aika's face almost dropped, but she was able to maintain her composure.

"What about Shindou-kun?" Aika asks.

"If you want to know, then let's get some coffee," Shion offers again.

"I am sorry but you can just tell me through text if it's about him. I got more important matters to do," Aika says and walks away.

Aika was walking away with her face grim.

 _So he told them, huh. Can he just stop being like this? I am going to leave the team if this is what I am going to face._ Aika thought to herself.

"But then he told us he likes you."

Aika's ears perked up on what Shion has said and looked back to him.

"Are you kidding me?" Aika says with glare that emits a murderous intent.

Shion smiles.

* * *

Aika wonders why she even accepted Shion's offer and followed him to his house.

 _Didn't you just tell yourself you are going to avoid Shindou-kun? Why are you now interested in whatever the guy has to say all of a sudden?_ Aika reprimands herself.

"So, Nishimura Aika, why are you like this to Chrono?" Shion asks straightforwardly as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Why are you asking?" Aika said as she also took a sip from hers.

"You know what I am talking about," Shion said.

"I don't think it's your business to stick your nose in our problem," Aika shot back.

"Ow, that hurts. But, you do know that Chrono was my former teammate and I want to help him," Shion says.

Aika continued sipping on her coffee till the last drop. She dropped the mug gently on the glass table and stared at Shion with an apathetic glare.

"If you really want the answer, then I shall fill you in. I am leaving the team because I got some family matters to handle. Is that enough as a reason?" Aika says, the tension in the atmosphere getting thicker.

The room was silent for a few seconds, but to Aika, it lasted for an eternity. The tension silently suffocated her, causing her to stand up .

"If we're done here, I am going out. I told you, I have many matters to handle today," Aika said and started walking away.

"Aika. Can you cardfight me?"

Before Aika could leave the door, Shion asks her for a cardfight, and for some reason, it really ticked off Aika. But, she managed to calm herself down before facing Shion.

"Why are you asking for a cardfight now?" Aika asks.

"Is it bad that I want to know you better?" Shion says.

Aika sighs.

"Kiba-kun. Please. Stop getting into my affairs with Shindou-kun. I know you are worried about him, but you can't force me to do something just for him," Aika said.

"Care to elaborate?" Shion asks.

"Stop trying to manipulate me, Kiba-kun. You know what I am talking about," Aika smiled and walked away.

It was one of the few times his plan has failed.

* * *

The next time they have decide to do another group conversation over Skype before Tokoha leaves for Japan, the atmosphere was tenser than before.

Chrono looks very sad and his face was very downcast.

"Chrono, what happened? You look sadder than usual," Tokoha says.

Chrono looks on his side and grits his teeth.

"I... don't know. It's just that..."

Chrono sighs heavily.

"Aika left my team."

Tokoha let out a surprised gasp while Shion's eyes widened.

"Wait, what happened? Why did she leave?" Tokoha asked.

"I... don't know. I just received a message from her earlier this morning. She told me she will be leaving and that I shouldn't answer. I tried to message her back, but no answer came. I also tried to call her number, but it looks like she has changed numbers," Chrono said, his usual enthusiasm not present.

Tokoha and Shion couldn't answer. They only looked at their screens with varying levels of sympathy.

Shion tried to look calmer.

 _Tch. Sorry Chrono, I couldn't do anything about it._ Shion told himself and clenched his fists.

"Oy, Chrono! Why are you looking sad there!"

Chrono looks up and sees Tokoha in her scolding form.

"Aren't you the type of guy to not just give up on people? Why are you giving up easily now?" Tokoha asks.

Chrono stares at the screen with wide eyes. He smiles a bit.

"Ah, you're right. I can't just give up on her! Thank you, Tokoha, Shion!" Chrono says.

"You really are an idiot," Tokoha says.

Shion's somehow glad. He can't just let his rival back down on the tournament because of losing one member, right?

"There's no doubting that," Shion says with a smile.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"I guess this is for better, huh."

Aika sat on the couch on her living room, throwing away her old sim card.

"If I leave your team, I can avoid you..." she whispered to herself.

She is thinking of also leaving her job, but Aika can't. She has to work, even if she sees him. That's for her and her brother, not for some stupid, dumb things.

Aika looks down sadly, her eyes staring at the white wall on their living room. Currently, Ryuu is doing his homework upstairs, making him blissfully unaware for Aika's crisis.

"Huh?"

Tears. She felt hot tears streaming down her eyes, like a dam breaking down its gates. She tried to wipe, wipe, wipe them away, but they just continued. Falling.

"Why... am I crying?"

Aika realizes. Chrono has became a part of her life in such a short time. She can't let go of him, after bringing her such motivation to fight for her future.

But... if she sees her, she will just remember them, those stupid memories that just flood her mind whenever she's reminded of him!

She can't back away from her decision. No, not now.

* * *

 **Hello, Alex here!**

 **So I was able to update in the nick of time. I'm glad I was able to write this fast. I honestly enjoyed writing this because of all the angst ongoing, but I feel like I need to improve it more. I might go back to the earlier chapters and edit parts of it, but it won't affect the story much so you don't have to worry about rereading!**

 **Also, thank you very much for the review, Jaxxiz! I appreciate your effort in writing the review, so my most heartfelt thanks goes to you! I will do my best to improve my dialogue more, as it's one of my greatest obstacles in writing. Thank you for the honest review!**

 **Also, to my other readers, please leave a review! Your reviews motivate me to keep on writing! I may be a bit too shy to answer them, but I appreciate every review that I get. Still, thank you for reading!**

 **See you next chapter! I hope you look forward to it.**


	14. Chapter 14: Prelude

**_Chapter 14_**

 _"Stand up, Vanguard!"_

 _It was just a usual night. Two kids were in a card shop, smiling giddily at each other as they fought each other to the fullest._

 _"Ride! Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus! Nightmist skill, I superior call 2 Sea Strolling Banshee units to the rearguard circle. With their skills, I draw. Cocytus skill, superior call another Banshee and I draw again."_

 _The boy smiled happily as he combo-ed his cards. The girl looked in worry at her hand, thinking she might not have enough to survive the turn._

 _"Cocytus attacks. Limit Break!"_

 _"Sigh. No guard."_

 _"Haha! I win again!"_

 _The girl sighed for the umpteenth time of the night, placing the 6th card on her damage zone._

 _"Wow, you really are strong. You didn't even let me do my break ride turn," the girl pouted._

 _"I am sorry, I would feel bad if I held back," the guy said and smiled cheerily, the girl following suit._

 _"Yup, that's totally true. But, I will get stronger and get back at you one day!" the girl said with a determined look on her face._

 _"I look forward to it."_

* * *

Aika opens her eyes to the blinding rays of the sun glowing through the rifts of the partially-open curtain.

 _Another dream, huh._ She thought to herself, but shrugged it off, deciding that she should face the day with a smile.

She sits up from her bed and stretches her body. She glances up at the clock beside her bed, trying to read the time on the clock, to no avail.

To her annoyance (or _morning annoyance_ as she would call it), she rummaged through the undersides of her pillow, searching for her glasses that she normally doesn't use. When her hand touches a smooth, oval case, she grabs it and to her relief, it was her glasses.

She opens the case with a bit of trepidation, slowly taking the glasses from the case and puts it on her eyes, pushing it a bit so it rests on the bridge of her nose.

Much better, she says to herself and takes a mental note to use her glasses more often. Her vision is getting more blurry by the minute.

She glances back again at the clock, able to read the time displayed on the mechanical clock.

It's 6:30 AM in the morning.

With a bit of smile on her face, Aika faces her day with renewed vigor and enthusiasm. Today is going to be a good day, or so she believes.

She stands up from the bed and decides to stop by the bathroom to wash her still-fresh-from-sleep face. Just before she could continue to the bathroom, her phone rung.

The annoying sound of the phone filled her room, almost spoiling her vigor. Sighing, she takes it up and answers the phone.

"Hello," she says with a still-sleepy voice, not caring if the person from the other line hears how annoyed she is right now.

"Aika? Is that you?! I am glad you finally answered!"

Oh, it's just Rika.

"Oh, hi Tadashi-san," Aika says, yawning.

"Oh sorry Aika, I was just worried about you. You weren't answering any of my calls lately, so I thought I should try this morning. I haven't seen you attending school either," Rika said, concern evident in her voice.

Aika stiffened.

So someone caught her escaping from school, huh? This is getting worse than she imagined.

Should she tell her the real reason why? Or should she settle for a lie instead?

"Ah, I am just fine. I was feeling sick these past days so I decided to take some time off. Don't worry, I will be returning back in no time," Aika said, trying to convince the other girl that there's nothing to worry about her.

In the end, Aika chose to lie instead.

"Is that so? I will just visit you later-"

"No, I am just fine. I will be back to school by tomorrow. No need to worry about me," Aika said.

Oh right. Aika has been absent for 3 days in both school and Card Capital. She felt depressed, regretful, guilty and other emotions thrown in because of her decision to leave the team. She doesn't want to remember those days anymore. She doesn't want to bring back the painful memories. But, somehow, she became attached to Chrono and now is confused whether she should take back her decision or keep up with it.

Her phone would always receive messages these past days. She didn't dare to look at them. Ryuu sometimes would check on her and bring her food, being considerate not to ask Aika why she is coddled up in her bed for three days. He would only bring her food, ask Aika if she's fine, and go and do his own thing.

Aika is glad that he has a sweet, considerate brother like this. She is sometimes tempted to tell him why, but she decided that it's something she shall decide on by herself.

She grimaced at the idea of her sleeping the whole day with traces of tears on her face. She decided she shouldn't keep this attitude.

She should keep the decision. She should move on.

"Alright then... if that's what you are saying. See you then. By the way, I... asked my brother to put a letter to your desk last night, so... please read it. I don't know much of the details, but someone asked me to send it to you. Seeing you're still not in the shape, I decided to tell your brother to put it on your desk," Rika said.

"Okay," Aika simply said, her mind picking up a newfound curiosity for whatever letter Rika is talking about.

Aika put down her phone to her bed, her enthusiasm lost in the lies she made Rika believe.

There's no choice. She has to lie. She needs to. She doesn't want to look like the weakling she was.

Standing up from her bed, Aika eyed the pristine, pallid letter sitting on her desk. She takes the letter with a sigh emanating from her lips.

So this was what Rika was telling her about earlier.

With a scowl, she tears open the letter, albeit aggressively. Her eyes widened like saucers as she read the words scripted on the paper.

 _To: Nishimura Aika_

 _From: Nishimura household_

* * *

 _ **?**_

I sat on my revolving chair, a frown gracing my face. I tried to avoid fidgeting as much as possible, but this is a very grave matter.

Where are those guys? I need to formulate a plan to counter whatever they are planning.

I have heard some nasty rumors roaming around Tokyo. I need to find out if they shed some truth in them.

"Good morning, sir," the messenger finally appeared, bowing down gently, his ragged breathing slightly heard from where I am.

"Good morning too. What took you so long to come here?" I asked, masking my trepidation with a stern tone.

"Um, we... got some... news today," the messenger said.

"News?"

What news?

"Sir, I have heard that... he is back."

Wait, what? Picking up the nuance in his words, I slammed my fist on the table with a bit too much anger. The messenger flinched.

"... you mean, the _White Spirit?_ " I asked, praying that whoever he is isn't the fabled White Spirit.

The White Spirit is a notorious assassin who killed civilians and others during the full moon. While he is not much of a threat, he almost killed the prime minister last year which caused his name to be widely announced nationwide. Up to this day, he is still a wanted person by the police.

But, his whereabouts disappeared without trace after his failed assassination of the prime minister.

To hear that he is back... this is not good, especially with the ongoing crisis.

"...are you sure whoever he is that you saw is the White Spirit?" I asked again, trying to make myself believe that he is not back.

"Yes Sir. I got source from _Shion Kiba_ himself, so there's no way we could be wrong about his apparent return," the messenger said, putting down a folder.

"I see," I said, still trying to regain my composure.

If it's Kiba who gave this information, then no doubt.

The White Spirit is back.

I opened the folder to see photographs of the White Spirit himself. His iconic pallid mask covering his face, emanating a mysterious aura about his identity. His emerald green eyes producing a murderous glint, fear striking my heart as I tremble slightly at the idea that this heartless assassin is back to business.

Those months of peace where none of us have to worry about an assassin on the loose are over.

"... we can't take this lightly. The White Spirit can foil our plans in counteracting our enemy. We need to find a solution about this," I said.

I can't let them destroy my plans. This time, I will truly succeed. I will reclaim her, the hope of the world and bring an end to this abomination that tries to put my world to an end.

The _Destiny's Arbiter._

Wait for us, hope of the world. Your hope will be the savior of this world, of this messed up world.

"Call all of the board members. We shall form an intricate plan to turn the tide of this silent war against them," I said, scrambling through my desk to get all the files we will need.

"If it's fine to ask... what is the solution you are thinking of sir?" the messenger asked.

"Silence them. No mercy shall be shown to everyone who will try to destroy the world."

* * *

Chrono sat behind the counter, boredom apparent on his face. Today, Card Capital is empty. Literally. Only a few customers have come by the store from the past hours.

It confuses Chrono a bit. It's weekend and there should be more people in the Capital right now, so why would there be no people here right now?

Not that it matters. It gives him time to think and space out a bit. He needs to know how to keep his team up if he wants to challenge Onimaru.

 _Sigh... She hasn't answered any of my messages. Neither did she answer any of my calls. Why is she ignoring me? Did I even do something that warrants this punishment? Just when I thought we would be all good when she accepted Kazuma in the team._

Chrono sighed for the umpteenth time of the day. He still hasn't found out why Aika suddenly ignored him all of the sudden.

He wants to. It's been worrying him too much these days. He wants to help Aika if she has a problem or something that she just needed some time to mull over on. But, if she needed some space, wouldn't it be better if she just told him that she needs it? He would gladly give her space if she needs it. Just... it pains him that Aika has been ignoring him without him knowing the reason.

 _I don't really understand her. First, she denied Kazuma entry to the team despite Kazuma being an individual with potential. Yes, she has a point that Kazuma might be a liability, but why isn't she giving someone a chance to prove himself? Then now, she is not even giving me the chance to explain or something about whatever bad I have done to her? Why is she like this? She should learn to give everyone a chance!_

Chrono sighed angrily, trying to control his disappointment and anger from exploding. For some reason, he is getting annoyed at Aika. He just wanted to join U20. There was no need for this useless drama or anything. Why would this happen right now?

 _This is just another obstacle, right?_

 _Ugh... Chrono, control yourself! You can't give up on Kazuma or Aika. There must be a reason why Aika is doing this. You are going to enter U20 and get back at Onimaru. Believe, believe, believe!_

The glass door of the shop opened, the bell chiming as a person entered the shop. Chrono was snapped out of his daze and he fixed himself.

And to his shock...

It was Aika.

Nervousness overpowered his annoyance. Butterflies swirled in his stomach as he saw his teammate and workmate walk to the store.

 _Okay, just show your usual face. Be casual, Chrono._

"Good morning and welcome," Chrono greeted with a smile on his face.

Aika's "glowing" face (or what she would call it to signify her enthusiasm) dropped and was replaced with a blank look. She didn't even look at Chrono, glancing around the shop, trying to find someone.

 _Why is she acting like I am not here? Is she here to insult me or something?_ Chrono thought to himself, trying to mask his annoyance.

"Excuse me _Shindou-kun_ , is Shin-san here? I got to talk to him," Aika asked, trying to act casual too.

Chrono flinched at how cold Aika called his name.

 _I must have done something really bad for this to happen._ Chrono thought to himself, confusion and disappointment reverberating in his stomach.

"Shin-san, Aika is calling for you," Chrono called out at the back of the shop, while trying to remove his focus from Aika.

A few minutes later, Shin appeared from the back of the shop and his face lighted up at the sight of Aika.

 _I will just listen a bit_ , Chrono thought as he decided to busy himself with fixing decks on the counter.

"Oh, Nishimura-kun! How are you? You didn't appear for three days and we were so worried about you. Is there a problem?" Shin asked.

"I am sorry Shin-san, I was sick these past days so I wasn't able to come to school and here," Aika said with a smile on her lips, masquerading the true reason why she was absent for days.

"I see. I am glad you are fine," Shin said with a smile on his lips.

"By the way, Shin-san, I have decided to resign from my job."

Chrono looks petrified and shocked as he heard what Aika said.

 _Wait... resign?_

"Huh? Did something come up Aika-kun?" Shin asked.

"Yeah. I have some family matters to resolve and I got told off by my guardian to leave my part-time job. I am sorry if this is sudden, but thank you for taking me in when I needed a part-time job," Aika said with a smile, bowing down and handing a letter to Shin.

"I see. That's sad then. But since that's your choice, I can't really do anything about it. Thank you for your service, Aika-kun. I hope you will still stop by," Shin said with a smile.

"Of course I will, Shin-san. I will see you then," Aika said with a smile and walked away.

Chrono gritted his teeth.

 _She's running away? She doesn't want to solve whatever problem she has with me? I am going to take this into my hands!_

"Shin-san, I will just talk to Aika for a bit," Chrono said, trying to hide the fact that he and Aika has a strained relationship.

"Okay then, just be back fast," Shin said with a smile as Chrono ran away fast, silently thanking Shin.

Luckily, Aika hasn't come that far. Chrono grabbed Aika gently but firmly by the arm and pulled her to a hidden part of the city.

"Shindou-kun what are you doing?"

"Aika."

Aika was shocked as Chrono pulled her, but she made no qualms. Instead, she immediately hid the shock with a smile.

"Is there a problem Shindou-kun? By the way, thank you for being my workmate. I think this will be the last time we will see each other. So, farewell," Aika said as she tried to get away.

But, Chrono's grip was firmer, holding her in place.

"What's your problem Shindou-kun? Let me go," Aika said, her smile replaced with a scowl.

"No. I am not letting you go. We need to talk," Chrono said, not wanting to let the probably last chance to save their relationship slip away.

"What do we even need to talk about, Shindou-kun? None anymore, right? Then let me go," Aika said as she tried to remove Chrono's firm grasp from her shoulder.

"You have something you are not telling me, Aika. Why are you treating me like this? Did I even do something to you for me to deserve this?" Chrono said, trying to placate his annoyance and disappointment.

Aika was silent for a bit.

"What do you mean?" Aika said, trying to feign innocence over the topic.

"Please don't avoid the topic anymore, Aika. Back in the Dragon Empire Branch, you just suddenly left without telling me why. You aren't even responding to any of my messages. You are also calling me again by my surname when you just started to call me by my first name. Please tell me, Aika. I want to know what I did for you to suddenly be like this to me," Chrono said.

"... you won't understand anything, Shindou-kun. No one will," Aika said.

"Why are you like this?" Chrono released his grip of Aika's shoulders and clenched his fist in anger.

He isn't able to hold back his anger anymore.

"You are not giving anybody a chance to prove themselves or to explain why or whatever! Why? Give me a simple reason why you suddenly became cold to me! That's all I am asking from you! Is that too much to ask?" Chrono said, trying to lower his voice and hide his frustration.

"...you don't really know anything, Shindou-kun. You think that you understand everything but the truth is, you don't. You try to force yourself into others when they are clearly denying you. You think everything will go your way?" Aika said, venom dripping from her voice.

"I am not trying to act as if I understand you! I just want to help you! I am just worried about whatever is happening to you because I care about you!" Chrono said.

"Your care is misplaced. Or should I say, it's not even care that you are feeling for me," Aika said, looking at Chrono with a murderous glint in her eyes, "You just pity me."

"You pity me because of the past I shared with you that day when we were going back home. You think I am someone who can't solve my own problems and is just running away from my issues. I am right, Shindou-kun?" Aika said, smiling.

"... you don't have the right to tell me what I am feeling, Aika," Chrono said.

"Huh?"

"You also don't understand me, Aika. You babble about how I don't understand you when you clearly don't understand me too."

Aika's face fell, her face replaced with anger.

"What you said was wrong. I don't feel pity about you. I feel amazed about you," Chrono said.

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that you are fighting for your own future even without your parents, the fact that you found someone to fight for, the fact that you are so strong and independent despite of facing those problems... I think they are all amazing. They are things I won't be able to do, Aika. That's why, you can't just tell for me what I am feeling." Chrono said, looking intently at Aika.

"...you are just saying that right now. Don't lie to me, Shindou-kun. You will never reach places when you do th-"

Aika was silenced when she felt something warm and soft pressed against her lips.

 _Chrono was kissing her._

Aika's words died down on her mouth, blush spreading on her cheeks. She wants to push Chrono away, or to stop the kiss right away, but for some reason, she can't. She just stood there, frozen.

That's when she realized something.

 _She's in love with Chrono._

She can't live without Chrono. Chrono has became a very important part of her life that she cannot let go of him anymore. Chrono is now a part of her.

And, that's something she can't accept.

After an eternity has passed, Chrono pulled away. They were panting very hard, as if they just chased away a very fast truck.

Chrono's mind was fuzzy, his mind blurry after what he has just done. After a few minutes, he blushed hard, realizing what he has just done earlier.

"S-sorry Aika! I didn't mean to do that! It was a mistake sor-"

A very loud slap was heard. Aika's hand has landed harshly on Chrono's left cheek, her face covered in tears and with anger.

"Wh-what did you just do, Shindou-kun?! Who the fuck told you to do that?! You just made everything worse, Shindou-kun!" Aika said, crying angrily as she tried to control herself.

"Why are you like this, Shindou-kun? You are caring for me so much even when I am just a lowly person! How can you do this to me? I don't want to remember anymore painful memories of the past, yet whenever I see you, I remember them! I want to forget them, that's why I decided to ignore you and just move on. But, even if I do my best to ignore you, I just can't! I don't know what's happening with me. Since when did I become so attached with you? We just met for freaking 2 weeks and yet I am this attached to you! How? Why? Ugh, I just hate myself! I don't even understand what the fuck I am feeling right now!" Aika said, pulling at her hair angrily.

Chrono was dumbfounded and he can't bring himself to speak. He felt guilt and pain as he watched Aika cry and shout in anger.

 _Why did you do that, Chrono?! You just messed this up! You just threw away your chance to fix this!_

That's when he realized.

Chrono is in love with Aika. And he did the wrong move before he realized it.

"Shindou-kun, I don't want to feel this anymore. Please, let me go. Don't contact me anymore or come near me again. I am tired of feeling these feelings. Ignore me and I will ignore you. It's simple as that. Thank you for being a part of my life even though it was for only a short period of time," Aika said, composing herself and smiling at Chrono before running away fast, leaving behind a dumbfounded Chrono.

Chrono gritted his teeth, blaming himself for messing up so hard. How the heck is he supposed to fix this mess now?

Chrono punched the wall hard.

"Damn!" Chrono said as he kept on punching the wall until his knuckles are bleeding.

When he felt pain seep into his wounds, he sat down against the wall, clutching his head in frustration and anger at himself.

He felt tears prickle his eyes as he sat down there, blaming himself for messing up the only chance he might have to fix their relationship. Instead of solving it, he just made it worse.

"Chrono-kun? Tokoha is he-"

As he sat down, wallowing in self-guilt, he heard Shin say. He didn't bother looking at his direction. He's too tired, too hurt, too messed up to even answer that call.

"Chrono-kun! What happened to you? Why are your knuckles bleeding?" Shin asked as he pulled up Chrono from the ground, still unresponsive.

 _I don't know what to do with my life now._

* * *

 **Hello, Alex here!**

 **Sorry for the... angst chapter. But, I thought it would be too fast if the conflict between them just stops here. So, please bear with it! Don't worry, hope's not lost yet. We are not yet in the middle of the plot. Also, I hope Chrono's still in character despite of everything that happened in this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep all characters in character.**

 **By the way, thank you to Bad Rolls and to our guest reader for leaving a review! I hope you will still look forward to the future chapters of this story. And I'm also glad that you both are liking it! To our guest reader, I'm not really keen in writing lemons/confessions myself, but I won't give a definite answer whether there will be a lemon or not in this story. For now, I want this to have no scenes like that or whatever. They're just teenagers, and I don't support doing the do before marriage.**

 **Also, we're nearing the 1st anniversary of this fic! There will be probably another update + a special fic on January 7, so please wait for it!**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all have a happy holiday!**


	15. Chapter 15: Cheering Up

**WARNING: Graphic depiction/s of violence in the first scene. Please read at your own risk.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15_**

It's evening in Tokyo.

The city is bustling with many people here and there, minding their own business and doing whatsoever they are doing. The lights illuminated the streets, giving off an enthusiastic spirit to the city.

But, not everything is reached by these lights. There are some places where the stars are the only lights in these places.

There was a man walking through the dark path, looking here and fro, clutching a pouch tightly over his chest. He sighed in relief that no one has noticed him, continuing through the dark alley with a bit more lax attitude.

Suddenly, he felt a large katana sprawled dangerously in front of his neck, vehemently close to slicing off the ateries if he does a wrong move.

On his peripheral view, he caught sight of a pallid mask.

He shook in fear as he tried to think of how to escape from the firm grasp of the assassin. His katana was too close to his neck that even a small move could slice his head off.

He was frozen in fear.

"W-what do you want?! Please release me, I-I will give you everything you want!" the man asked, his hands still trying to keep the pouch in between them.

The masked assassin didn't answer. He only looked at the man, his green eyes showing a murderous glint.

"Pl-please! I don't want to die yet! I-I-"

The assassin paid no heed to the man as he covered the mouth of the man, muffling his screams. Slowly, he slashed the man's throat, not listening to the pained, muffled screams of the man.

The masked assassin then released the man from his grip. The man tumbled to the ground as he gasped for oxygen, blood oozing from the large slash in front of his neck.

"W-wh-"

The assassin raised the katana high and in one swing, he cut the head of the man off. His katana glistened with the blood of the man, the light of the moon gleaming on the sharp blade.

The assassin waved his katana, blood smudging the concrete ground. He took the pouch from the ground. With an agile feet, he ran back to the darkness, leaving the headless man on the dark alley.

* * *

"Shion-sama, we have a bad news to you."

Shion was sitting on the guest room, an unreadable expression evident on his face. His silence urged Iwakura, his butler to continue with what he was about to say.

Iwakura stood gracefully, a calm expression on his face. He exuded the calmness and gracefulness of a butler, ready to serve his master at all times.

"We... have heard some reports that another victim was killed by the White Spirit."

Shion's unreadable expression was replaced with a shocked one, standing up hastily as Iwakura took out an envelope from his bag.

With trembling hands, he took the folder from the Iwakura's hands, opening them to see a written report.

 _ **Tuesday - 11:30 PM**_

 _ **Tokyo**_

 _ **A headless man was found in a dark alley in Tokyo yesterday night, Monday. According to the investigations of the police, the unidentified man's death wasn't an instant one. The culprit is still unidentified.**_

"Are there any evidences left by the assassin?" Shion asked.

Iwakura took a card and a letter from his bag and gave them to Shion.

"The assassin left these two evidences at the crime scene. I asked the police to take them with me and show this to you first. They seem to be addressed to you," the messenger said.

Shion took the evidences from the messenger's hand and looked at the card the assassin has left.

A headless Blue Sky Knight, Altmile.

Shion expressed confusion and shock as he saw the unsettling card. Setting his sights on the letter with a slight curiosity, he opened and read it.

 _ **Shion Kiba, the heir to the Kiba Corporation, the perfect prince. Everything seems too perfect for you. You have the talent, the money, the fame... everything. But, with one wave of our hand, your fate can be destroyed.**_

 _ **We would like to warn you of the destruction you will face when you continue to meddle with our affairs. One more time you tell our objectives to the Order, we will strike your friends one by one, then your family, and eventually, you. Your heads would make good trophies, don't you think?**_

Shion crumpled letter in anger as he read the sickening, ominous letter.

"W-what does the letter include, Shion-sama?" Iwakura asked, hiding his shock at the rare fit of anger Shion showed with a calm face.

Shion breathed in and out, trying to calm his angered thoughts.

 _How can this guy know what is happening? Does that mean..._ Shion shook his head, stopping himself from thinking any worse.

"...Let's go."

"To where, Shion-sama?"

"We have to talk about this. This incident is not something we should take lightly," Shion said as he asked Iwakura to drive the car for him.

 _I won't let this assassin touch any of those who are important to me. White Spirit, I will destroy you before you could make a move again._

* * *

"Taiyou-san..."

It was afternoon in the Miyaji Academy. The sun's beams streamed through the seams of the curtain, enough to give light to the room where they are staying in.

"Hmm? Is there a problem Ryuu-kun? Hiroki-kun, what do you think of this card?" Taiyou said as he picked a card from the various heaps of cards on the table.

"Hmm... It seems to be an interesting addition to your deck," Hiroki said, lightly tapping his chin as he inspected the card's skill.

The room was composed of 2 Vanguard tables with one table on the side. The interior of the room is simple at best. The room was very clean on every nook and cranny, as if one beam of light can make the room gleam like a diamond.

Ryuu leaned on the chair he's sitting, watching with boredom as Taiyou and Hiroki discussed about their decks and what could be improved with it.

"Is there anything we can do today? Or something to talk about other than decks? It's kinda boring to be honest," Ryuu said, pouting a bit as he looked at the two kids still busy in their deckbuilding.

"You are just saying that because you have done your deckbuilding early. If only you didn't rush with it, you wouldn't be bored today. Being a nerd has its disadvantages, huh," Hiroki said, shrugging.

"Well, at least I am not the kind to put it off, Mr. Justice-Beats-All," Ryuu said, a slight smirk on his lips.

"What did you say?" Hiroki glared at Ryuu.

"I said, Mr. J-U-S-T-I-C-E B-E-A-T-S A-L-L," Ryuu spelled out, smiling teasingly at Hiroki, Taiyou snickering at the background.

Hiroki glared at Ryuu and Taiyou but kept silent.

"Now, now, calm down. I think Ryuu is right. We should do something other than deckbuilding," Taiyou said.

Hiroki huffed.

"Whatever. What do you suggest to do, Mr. Know-It-All?" Hiroki said, trying to get back at Ryuu for the nickname he earned earlier.

Ryuu twitched in irritation at Hiroki's annoying attitude, but he sighed and continued.

"I just... want to ask you both something," Ryuu said, turning serious.

"What about it? Is it about how to-"

"Shh Hiroki-kun, Ryuu-kun is serious. What is it, Ryuu-kun?" Taiyou said, turning serious as well.

"My sister. You remember her?" Ryuu asked, looking at Taiyou with a stern expression.

"Of course! No one can forget Aika-san! She is a good person, after all! What about her?" Taiyou asked.

"She... seems to be really sad nowadays. And it worries me. I haven't seen her come out of her room for 3 days, and..." Ryuu said, his tone filled with worry for his sister.

 _I wonder why Sis doesn't tell me any of her problems... She should tell me them. I want to be of help to her._ Ryuu thought to himself.

"Aika-san... did? That's... weird. I don't think she's the kind to be like that," Taiyou said.

"Can you please help me, Taiyou-san? I want to make Sis happy! I don't want to see her like this... It's very different from the Sis I know," Ryuu said, sadness evident in his face.

"Hmm... Alright, Ryuu-kun. We should go to your home today. We can take Aika-san outside for some fresh air," Taiyou said, smiling at his own idea.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea, Taiyou-san! Thank you! At least you're not like Mr. Justice here," Ryuu said, sneaking a jab at the end.

"Whatever, Mr. Nerd. I am out here. Have fun with whatever you're planning," Hiroki said with crossed arms, getting out of the room and slamming the door with too much force.

Ryuu sighed, completely irritated at how Hiroki acts whenever he's around him.

"Why is Hiroki-san like that?" Ryuu asked, facepalming.

"Don't worry much about Hiroki-kun. He's just like that. Believe me, he was worse before we came to this school," Taiyou said, relieving his old memories and chuckling at them.

"So, should we continue with our plan?" Ryuu asked, irritation gone from his face.

"Yeah, sure! I will meet you again later at 3:00 PM. Let's ask our leader first that we won't be participating in the club's activities for that time period," Taiyou said.

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Taiyou-san!"

Ryuu stood in front of Card Capital, dressed in a casual outfit. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with the Neo Nectar clan symbol in white printed on it. He wore high cuffed pants and black shoes.

"Hey Ryuu-kun! Aren't you a bit too early?" Taiyou said, smiling gently.

Taiyou, on the other hand, wore a yellow hoodie with a white undershirt. He wore brown pants and black shoes.

"Not really, I think I was just 3 minutes early," Ryuu said, looking at his wrist watch.

"I am just kidding," Taiyou said with a smile, sweatdropping.

"So, should we go enter Card Capital first? You told me you need to buy some card packs right?" Ryuu said, pointing at the glass doors of the cardshop.

"Huh? Aren't we going to visit Aika-san?" Taiyou asked, confusion evident in his face.

"Yeah we will, but you should get what you need to buy... I think we might spend more time to comfort my sister so... if that's just fine with you," Ryuu said, scratching his cheek and looking away, embarrassed.

"Ah I see. Of course, Ryuu-kun, that's just fine! Mom allowed me to spend the night in your home if needed, so that's all fine. Alright, let's do this," Taiyou said and went in first to the cardshop with Ryuu following.

"Good afternoon!" Taiyou said enthusiastically as he entered the shop.

"Welcome."

When Taiyou and Ryuu entered, Shin is the one behind the counter, welcoming them with a large smile on their face.

"Shin-san, hello! This is Ryuu Nishimura, my friend," Taiyou said with a smile as he introduced Ryuu to Shin.

Ryuu smiled sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you," Ryuu said.

"Oh, you must be Aika-kun's brother. You two look the same," Shin said with a smile.

"You know my sister?" Ryuu said, curiosity settling in his mind.

"Yeah. Aika-kun worked here for two weeks as a part-time assistant. She was a really great help," Shin said.

"I see... So this is where she was working... Sorry for her absence lately, Shin-san," Ryuu said and bowed down to Shin in apology.

"Don't sweat it. It's fine. She's always welcome to work here," Shin said with a smile, which Ryuu embarrasingly returned.

"By the way, Shin-san, where's Chrono-san?" Taiyou asked, trying to find the man in the shop.

" _Chrono-san_? You mean _Chrono-senpai_?!" Ryuu said, his eyes shimmering in admiration.

"Yes, Ryuu-kun. He works here in Card Capital, along with Aika-san," Taiyou said.

"Wow! Sis didn't even tell me about this. I am jealous," Ryuu said with a pout on his face.

Taiyou sweatdropped.

"Oh, that... Chrono-san is also on a leave," Shin said, as if he's trying to avoid the topic.

"Chrono-san? On a leave? Is there a problem?" Taiyou asked in worry.

"Don't worry about him. He was just... feeling sick. He will be back in a few days," Shin said.

"I see..." Taiyou said, clearly worried about his friend and _senpai._

Ryuu looked at his friend, worry also settling on his face.

 _That's so unlike Taiyou. I don't want to see that frown and worry look on his face. It doesn't suit him._ Ryuu thought.

"Umm, excuse me, Shin-san?" Ryuu said.

"Yes Ryuu-kun?" Shin said.

"Can I buy these booster packs?" Ryuu said, picking up 5 booster packs.

"Ryuu-kun? What are doin-"

"Of course, Ryuu-kun," Shin said.

Ryuu picked up his wallet from his pocket and put down some bills on the counter. Shin picked them up and gave the booster packs to Ryuu. He then gave the spare change to Ryuu.

"Thank you for buying," Shin said.

Ryuu bowed.

"Alright, Taiyou-san, let's go. See you later, Shin-san," Ryuu said, pulling Taiyou out of the shop by the wrist.

"See you later."

When they came out, Ryuu released his grip of Taiyou's wrist and faced him.

"Here. These are for you," Ryuu said, giving the booster packs to Taiyou.

"Wait, Ryuu-kun, why are you giving these to me? I thought you bought them for Aika-sa-" Taiyou said, surprised on what Ryuu has done.

"No, this is for you, Taiyou-san. Consider this as me doing you a favor. F-for being my friend," Ryuu said, his cheeks pink and scratching his cheek.

"But you don't need to do that. I can buy the-"

"Taiyou-san, please accept it," Ryuu looked at Taiyou with a stern expression.

Taiyou looked at Ryuu. He smiled, getting the packs.

"Thank you, Ryuu-kun. I owe you a favor," Taiyou said with a smile, blushing a bit.

Ryuu flushed, smiling sheepishly.

"No need, Taiyou-san. You being my friend is enough of a favor," Ryuu said.

 _That fits you much better_. Ryuu thought, looking at Taiyou's smile.

* * *

"Excuse us."

Taiyou and Ryuu finally came at Ryuu's house, carring two plastic bags. They entered, setting the plastic bags on the dinner table. Ryuu closed the door and opened the lights.

It feels much different compared to the last time I came here. Taiyou thought.

"Taiyou-san, let me check on Sis first," Ryuu said and went up the stairs.

Taiyou sat on the couch and took his phone from his pocket. He is worried about Chrono-san. Did something happen? He hasn't heard from Chrono for months now, but he knows that Chrono is not the type to file a leave for work.

Maybe I should try calling him. Taiyou said to himself.

He then dialed Chrono's number on his phone.

His phone rung for a few minutes, before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Taiyou-kun! You called. Is something the matter?"

Tokoha-san? Why is she the one who answered? Taiyou thought to himself.

"Good evening, Tokoha-san. Can I talk to Chrono-san?" Taiyou said.

"Oh... Taiyou-kun, Chrono is not yet in the mood to talk. He is sick right now. Maybe next time?" Tokoha answered from the other side.

"Ah... I see. See you then, Tokoha-san," Taiyou said, smiling gently.

"See you."

Taiyou placed his phone back in his pocket and let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding.

 _I was worried for nothing._ Taiyou said.

But, there's something that bothers Taiyou. Something is off with Tokoha's tone of voice.

 _Maybe I should check on Chrono-san too._ Taiyou thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Ryuu returned back down the stairs.

"Ryuu-kun? How's Aika-san?" Taiyou asked.

"She's still not yet responding. Sigh," Ryuu said, a worried frown on his lips.

"...I see. Maybe, a cooked dinner will do the magic?" Taiyou suggested.

"Yeah, that seems a good idea. Let's start cooking for dinner. Can you lend me a hand, Taiyou-san?" Ryuu said.

"Of course, Ryuu-kun! I would love to," Taiyou said.

* * *

"Taiyou-san, can you chop the onions for me?" Ryuu asked, preparing the leftover cooked rice from earlier.

"Alright!"

They were both in the kitchen. The kitchen is U-shaped, white tiles covering the whole room. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen.

Ryuu and Taiyou wore aprons as they cook a dinner for the three of them.

Taiyou was not doing really well with the kitchen knife. The way his hand was positioned over the knife makes it look like he's going to cut his finger. He was also having a hard time finding a comfortable position with his fingers, cutting the onions slowly. Almost as if he's a turtle (He's cute as them though, Ryuu thought to himself.)

Ryuu decided to step in and help the boy.

"Taiyou-san, that's not how you cut onions. Here, let me help you."

Ryuu then went behind Taiyou and guided Taiyou's hands in chopping the onions.

Oblivious to how Ryuu hugged Taiyou (not like he planned it), Taiyou watched in awe as Ryuu chopped the onions fast like a chef he watched in television before. He then slowed down, showing Taiyou the step-by-step process of doing it right.

"Alright. Taiyou-san, can you do the same for the other onions? I will be in charge of the rice," Ryuu said, removing himself from behind Taiyou and going to the sink to continue his work.

"Alright," Taiyou said, missing the warmth of Ryuu's presence. He tried to mimic Ryuu's skillful moves, chuckling a bit.

He always thought Ryuu was amazing. After all, Ryuu a top student. He is good in Maths, Sciences, History, Literature... He aces almost every subject in their school. He is also a good athlete, and most of all, he is a good cardfighter even if he's just beginner.

Then, he found out that Ryuu is also a good cook. Seriously, is this guy even a human? He's too good at many things!

Yet, he wonders. How can Ryuu have no friends? Someone who is amazing like that should have friends who care for him. Yet, Taiyou would always find Ryuu in their classroom, sitting alone.

 _Maybe because others were only there when they need help from him?_ Taiyou felt sad at the thought, his stomach feeling sick.

He remembered that time at United Sanctuary. He thought he had the friends he was asking for. Yet, they left him when he lost one game. Just one game.

That's when he realized that strength is not everything.

Strength is not the basis of friendship. The basis of friendship is acceptance. Which Taiyou has felt from Chrono.

He always wanted to be Ryuu's friend. He wanted to let Ryuu realize that there's someone willing to accept him, that he's not looking at him only because he's a genius. He sees Ryuu as a _human,_ not as a _genius_ everyone sees him as.

He wants to see Ryuu's smile. He wants to continue seeing the happiness in his eyes whenever they hang out in the Cardfight Club. He wants to protect it.

He doesn't want to see those empty eyes whenever he was alone in their room. Happy eyes suit Ryuu more than empty eyes, as Taiyou would like to think of it.

He's glad that he's Ryuu's friend right now. He doesn't want Ryuu to experience what he has experienced in the past. The feeling of loneliness, the feeling of wanting to seek attention, the feeling of trying to catch up with the expectations of others to be accepted. Taiyou doesn't want Ryuu to feel those feelings like he did before.

"Aw!"

Ryuu stopped and went to Taiyou's side, taking his left hand with his.

A small cut graced Taiyou's index finger. The wound was small, but visible because of the bits of blood trickling from it.

"You accidentally cut your finger. Are you fine, Taiyou-san? You seem to be a bit spaced out," Ryuu said, taking the first aid kit from a cabinet.

"Y-yeah, I am fine. I just didn't notice," Taiyou said.

"Were you thinking of Chrono-senpai?" Ryuu said, taking a band aid from the kit and covering the slight cut with it.

"Yeah, a bit," Taiyou said, hiding his admiration of Ryuu's calm nature.

"I see. I think it's just normal to worry if someone suddenly goes absent like that. I am not really in the position to say this, but why not try checking on him tomorrow? I can accompany you there if you want," Ryuu suggested with a smile.

Taiyou contemplated on the idea, his fingers tapping lightly on the wooden surface of the kitchen counter.

"I did have some plans to visit tomorrow. Thank you, Ryuu-kun! Let's go there tomorrow. And maybe, you can cook for Chrono too? He would probably like your cooking!" Taiyou said, happiness evident on his face.

Ryuu smiled back.

"I really want to meet Chrono-senpai too! He seems to be very amazing as you would describe him. I want to cardfight him if possible!" Ryuu said, smiling as he imagined the redhead standing in front of him.

"Yeah! Chrono-san is an amazing person! I am pretty sure you will also like him!" Taiyou exclaimed in agreement, smiling.

Thanks to Chrono, he knows what true friendship is.

And he is now spreading it to others.

Taiyou looked at the band aid on his finger, feeling warm at the sight of it.

He wonders if Ryuu has known true friendship through him.

"Let's continue, Ryuu-kun! Thank you for the band-aid," Taiyou said, smiling more widely and went back to chopping the onions.

Ryuu looked at Taiyou's wider smile. He then smiled too.

"Yeah, let's," Ryuu said.

 _I always want to see you smile, Taiyou-san._ Ryuu thought with a smile, his cheeks flushed.

* * *

After they were done with the dinner cooking session, Taiyou volunteered to prepare the table. Ryuu then finished their dinner and he set it on the table, its smell spreading throughout the house.

Watching Ryuu-kun cook the food is like watching those cooking shows in television... Taiyou thought to himself, admiration shimmering in his eyes.

"Taiyou-san, can you prepare the plates? I will bring Sis down here," Ryuu said, going up the stairs for the 2nd time that night.

"Alright."

Taiyou took three plates from the shelf. He also took 3 pairs of spoons and forks, placing them neatly beside the plates.

He then sat on the side, waiting patiently for the siblings to come down.

* * *

For 3 days, Aika has been feeling down. Literally.

She doesn't feel like standing up after that incident from yesterday.

Why did he do that to her? Didn't he know that what he has done would just make things worse?

Aika felt insulted. Does that guy think that she will easily forget everything after he kissed her or whatever? He even took her first kiss, which she thought should have been reserved for her soon-to-be husband. He didn't know how many private matters he just breached with that single kiss!

Yet, she feels... guilty. She felt guilty that she slapped him without giving him the chance to explain himself. She shouldn't have acted on a whim. She probably should've calmed down first and listened on why he just did it. Heck, she shouldn't have started that argument between them and let him explain everything!

 _Maybe, he kissed me to shut my fucking big mouth?_ Aika thought to herself. _Oh Cray, Aika._

She just feels regret. She should have given him the chance. She just threw away the minuscule chance of saving their strained relationship.

 _Ugh, Aika! Why are you so stupid! You should have let him explain without opening that big mouth of yours!_ Aika thought to herself, clutching the bedsheet with too much force.

She admits. She really has a hard time giving others chances when they mess up. Or when they do something she doesn't like. She thinks that if people mess it up the first time, then they would do it the second time, and third time and so on. This is why she is someone who never forgives people easily.

This is why she didn't accept Kazuma first when Chrono opened the possibility of him joining the team.

Chrono is right. She should believe in them first before doubting them.

Sigh. It's probably because of the world she grew up in that she is like this.

"Sis? Are you awake?"

Aika is also feeling guilty for her brother. These past days, he would always knock on her door, leaving breakfast, lunch or dinner for her to eat if she wants. Sometimes, he will try talking to her, but would leave immediately because she doesn't have the drive to answer.

Ryuu is just too sweet that she feels guilty for snubbing him sometimes.

Maybe, she should answer today. It's not good to be stuck in the bed for more days. She should probably come out, at least for once.

"Yeah," Aika tried to say, but realized her throat felt like a desert after being unused for 3 days.

She sat on her bed and took the glass of water her brother left for her earlier that day.

"Yeah, Ryuu. I am awake," Aika said, her back still facing the door, afraid of what will be Ryuu's reaction.

 _Will he get angry at me?_

"I see. It's great you're awake, Sis! We just prepared some dinner for us, so we should eat them together! Come on, Sis," Ryuu said with a smile.

Slowly, Aika stood up from her bed and looked at the door, her eyes blinded by the light coming from the outside.

"Are... are you angry at me, Ryuu?" Aika asked.

"Angry? No Sis. I won't get angry at you. In fact, I am glad that you finally woke up. Although, I can't hide that I am worried about you," Ryuu said, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

 _Sigh, Aika. You are an idiot. You always make others worry for you._ Aika thought to herself, guilt swallowing her entire body.

"Thank you, Ryuu. And I'm sorry I was a burden to you these days. I promise I won't stay in my room anymore," Aika said, feeling guilty over her idiotic acts.

Yeah, I shouldn't. I owe Tadashi-san an apology. And maybe... him too.

"No, you weren't a burden, Sis," Ryuu said and hugged Aika tightly, which Aika returned.

"Let's go down," Ryuu said and led the way down the stairs.

* * *

"Oh, Asukawa-kun? You are here?" Aika asked in surprise as he saw the kid sitting by the table.

"Good evening, Aika-san! And yes, I am here today because Ryuu wanted to cook you a dinner. Are you fine now, Aika-san?" Taiyou asked, his care evident in his voice.

"Yeah... Thank you for the effort. I appreciate it," Aika said.

"No problem! Besides, it's Ryuu-kun's idea," Taiyou said, smiling gently at Aika.

Ryuu smiled bashly. Aika pinched Ryuu's cheek and smiled.

"Thank you, Ryuu," Aika said.

"You're welcome."

* * *

After eating the dinner, Ryuu decided to wash the dishes despite Aika's protests to do it. Ryuu insisted on giving Aika a break and let her rest for now.

Taiyou excused himself and decided to help Ryuu with the dishes.

So here she is, sitting on the couch of their living room, staring at her cellphone.

 _There were many messages from Tadashi-san. I really did make her worry._ Aika said, sighing.

 _Aika, you truly are an idiot._

Sighing once more, she saw another sender who has made over 50 messages from the past days.

Chrono.

Guilt swirled in her stomach as she stared on the amount of messages Chrono has sent her after that little incident. She remembered what she has done, what he has done and what happened after.

She felt regret, guilt and sadness.

She is afraid to open the messages. Not because she's afraid what was his reaction, but because she doesn't want to relive the past memories that almost destroyed her.

The past that wants to take over her own decisions.

The past that tries to take away her happiness.

She felt wet, hot tears roll down her cheeks.

 _I just said I won't cry anymore, right? Idiot Aika._ Aika said to herself, chuckling while crying as she realized how idiotic she was.

All of this happened because of her stupidity. She was supposed to be Chrono's right hand, to be a great help to him in the team! And yet, she's here, not helping him at all.

 _That's... right. I have always wanted to help Chrono-kun. I wanted to be his friend, to be someone who will help him when he needs it the most. Yet I am here, being stupid, being overly dramatic over something that shouldn't even be remembered. I should be the one helping him right now, not the one hurting him!_

 _From now on, whatever may happen, I will never ever try reminding myself of those painful memories. I will never try turning my back again. I will face them, accept them._

 _I don't want to cause another drama between me and Chrono-kun. He is my friend, right? I don't want to push away everyone who tried to help me... like I did before... 6 years ago._

* * *

 _"Aika-san!"_

 _I stopped on my tracks, a dark emotion evident on my face._

 _You have reminded me of_ him _again._

 _"Why are you being like this? Aren't we friends? What have I done to you for me to-"_

 _"...you will not understand anything. You are just like him. You will leave me like what he did."_

 _"What do you mean? Didn't we promise that we're going to compete in a tournament? Why would I-"_

 _"That's the problem, Kazuma-kun!"_

* * *

Aika flinched at the memory of her calling out someone's name.

 _I called... Shouji-san's name?_ Aika thought, confusion settling in her mind. _It's weird. I don't remember being close with Shouji-san. I only met him right now. That guy from 6 years ago can't be him, I'm sure of it._

Aika shrugged away the memory, thinking that it was just her mind playing with her. She figured out her memories might have jumbled and mistaken her friend from 6 years ago to be Kazuma, which, she's sure, isn't him.

Aika's sure of one thing though. Maybe it's time to pick up the pieces and move on.

She decided. There's no point in trying to run away anymore. Chrono was right. She was only running away from the issue.

She steeled herself and opened his messages.

* * *

"Taiyou-san."

In the kitchen, Ryuu is the one in-charge of washing the dishes, while Taiyou is the one who will wipe them clean before placing it in the shelf.

"Yes, Ryuu-kun?" Taiyou asked.

"Do you think Hiroki-san hates me? I don't know, he's just... a bit hostile whenever we meet each other. And it worries me," Ryuu said, stopping for a bit.

Taiyou looked at Ryuu. He gently smiled.

"Hiroki-kun doesn't hate you, Ryuu-kun. It's probably just because he's not yet used to you being around him. And there's also the fact that you two are polar opposites," Taiyou said.

"I hope that's the case. I want to be his friend. After all, you two helped me that time I was bullied..." Ryuu said, smiling wistfully at the memory that made him meet both of them.

Taiyou smiled gently.

They both continued with their jobs in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Do you think today was a success, Taiyou-san?" Ryuu asked.

"Of course! Aika-san seems happy after our dinner. Your cooking has the ability to lift up people's spirits, Ryuu-kun, so there's no doubt it is successful," Taiyou said, wiping the last plate before placing it on the shelf.

"T-thank you," Ryuu said, blushing.

"By the way, Ryuu-kun, are you up for some cardfights?" Taiyou asked, smiling.

"Of course, Taiyou-san! I am not someone to back out of a game!" Ryuu said, becoming excited in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, let's fight, Ryuu-kun! Best of 3!"

 _I hope these days won't end._ Ryuu thought to himself, thinking how different this is compared to how it was when he was all alone.

And he likes how different it is.

* * *

Taiyou and Ryuu decided to sleep together in his bedroom. Ryuu insisted that the bed is large enough for the two of them, so they could share the bed.

"Taiyou-san, I insist. This bed is too large for me. You can sleep with me here," Ryuu said, pouting.

"B-but, I'm just a guest in this house, I can't just sleep on someone's be-"

"Don't be shy, Taiyou-san. I won't stop till you accept," Ryuu said, crossing his arms.

Taiyou sighed, knowing that nothing can change Ryuu's mind.

"Alright," Taiyou said.

Before they slept, they decided to have some cardfights.

After a best of 3, Ryuu has won, their last game being a close one.

 _Ryuu-kun has become stronger._ Taiyou thought to himself as he picked up

"Taiyou-san, I'm going to sleep. Good night," Ryuu said, yawning.

"Good night."

Ryuu was visibly tired the whole day. But, he was wearing a small smile. He fell asleep a bit too quick, his chest heaving slightly.

"Ryuu-kun, do not doubt yourself. You are an amazing person," Taiyou said, smiling gently at Ryuu's sleeping face. He tucked away the stray bangs on Ryuu's face, admiring Ryuu's peaceful features.

 _Please do not stop smiling, Ryuu-kun. It suits you more._

Taiyou decided to get some fresh air before sleeping. He stood up from the bed and walked outside of the door, carefully moving the door as to not make a sound.

"Asukawa-kun? You are still awake?"

Taiyou was startled at the voice, looking behind his back to see an equally startled Aika who was on the balcony. He then let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. I can't fall asleep. I thought I should get some fresh air," Taiyou said, walking to the balcony.

Taiyou settled beside Aika, staring at the clear skies in awe.

"The stars look prettier up here," Taiyou said, still fascinated at the view.

"Yeah. This is why, I love going here most of the time. It's also pretty quiet here, and I enjoy quiet places," Aika said with a gentle smile gracing her lips.

Taiyou and Aika spent some time in silence, gazing up at the stars, fascinated at the vivid canvas lit by the tiny shimmering lights.

"Oh, a shooting star! Aika-san, let's make a wish!" Taiyou said.

"Yeah... Asukawa-kun."

"Yes, Aika-san?" Taiyou asked.

"Thank you for staying as a good friend of Ryuu. I am very grateful that he has you as his friend," Aika said.

"You're welcome, Aika-san."

"To be honest, Ryuu was completely different when he didn't have any friends. It was... really different. But now, he became happier. He was always smiling, always sweet... It really was a miracle to see his demeanor suddenly change. For that, I am forever in your favor," Aika said, bowing down.

"No, no, it's no big deal, Aika-san! I just want to be his friend!" Taiyou said.

Aika then straightened up and pinched both of his cheeks.

"E-eeh!"

Aika laughed lightly at Taiyou's reactions and decided to stop pinching his cheeks. She then ruffled Taiyou's hair.

"Stay cute, alright? I am going to sleep. Good night, Asukawa-kun," Aika said, excusing herself.

Taiyou waved slightly at Aika's silhouette. He then smiled brightly and stared at the bright sky ahead.

 _I am pretty sure the future will be as bright as these stars._

* * *

 **Hello, Alex here!**

 **First of all, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO THIS FIC! It's been 1 year since I have written this story. While it's just 15 chapters for now and we're not yet in the middle of the plot, there have been many foreshadowing and flashbacks! There are many hints to what will be the plot of this story. Don't worry, I will try posting more often. I will also edit out some parts in the earlier chapters, but not to the point there will be a complete rewrite of the story.**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed and added this story to their favorites! You all inspire and motivate me to write! Thank you so much, especially to the ones who took the effort to put out a review for this story! I will forever love you all. All of the chapters in this story are dedicated to everyone who followed me throughout the whole year I wrote this story. I look forward to another wonderful year with you all.**

 _ **As an anniversary special, I want to ask all of you these 3 questions. You can answer them in a review.**_

 _ **1.) Who is your favorite original character in the story so far?**_

 _ **2.) What potential ships do you see in the story? Why?**_

 _ **3.) What do you expect from this story?**_

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Also, thank you to Ask and another guest reviewer for leaving a review! I hope you continue supporting me! To Ask, I am following the support schedule of the anime. Don't worry, I will add the new Honorary Support support but not right now. Welcome by the way!**

 **See you next time on the next chapter! There will be lots more to happen!**


	16. Chapter 16: Unexpected Turns

_**Chapter 16**_

Darkness. The stars were the only lights that lit the dark area. But they all go unnoticed due to the tension arising in the scene right now.

A man stood proudly in front of an abandoned house, talking to someone on the phone.

"Good evening. This is the military unit sent out to hunt down the notorious White Spirit. Is this Shion Kiba's office?"

The cold breeze passed by them like a whistle being blown. The noisy, cold wind is surely bringing chills to the spines of every one present in the current place.

"Yes. We are 100% sure that the assassin is here. We are going to inform you of what's happening as we raid the house," the man said and with a hand signal, he commanded his men to enter the house.

There were 50 men deployed by the commander to raid the house. The house is dark, each nook and cranny covered with dust.

This is just the beginning of a brewing battle between forces unknown to the public yet.

* * *

Aika adjusted the glasses on her nose, letting the cool breeze pass by her, making her loose hair wave like a graceful dancer.

While it's certainly amazing that she is now out here, free from being stuck in her room for many days, she can't help but feel tense and nervous.

What will her classmates think of her? Will they scorn her for being absent for too many days? Will they laugh at her for having an absolutely absurd reason for her absenteeism these past few days? Or, worse-

Aika shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts running in her head.

 _I am not even that noticeable in our class._ _There's no point for me to worry about something ao absurd._ Aika thought to herself, trying to comfort her still tense nerves.

She carefully fixed the glasses on the bridge of her nose. Combing her hand through her hair, she walked to the locker room with a much more confident composure.

 _That's right. I am not going to let them affect my mood today_. Aika told herself, smiling gently at herself.

She will have to catch up with all the activities she missed.

"You seem to be happy today, Aika-san."

Aika freezed at the voice.

 _Wait, what, huh, how? Did someone just see through my disguise that easily? I thought I can go under the radar and not be noticed for the rest of the day!_ Aika slapped herself mentally.

"What do you want from m-" Aika asked and turned to look at the source of voice, only to flinch harder.

"Y-y-yamada-san?! How could you-" Aika asked, dumbfounded.

"What? You don't like seeing a friend in your school? That's mean, Aika-san! I did all of these efforts to come to your school and all you're gonna do to me is shun me? I didn't know you can be this mean!" The boy-Daiki-pouted and crossed his arms.

"What the heck? Why are you in this school? And how did you find out that I am me? I could have been another person!" Aika asked, surprised at the sudden appearance of the weird guy, as she would describe him.

"Isn't it obvious? I am going to be a transferee here. You're also damn obvious, Aika. Like, if you're gonna disguise or something, pick something better," Daiki said, grinning at Aika.

Aika clenched her fist and decided to just take notice of Daiki's clothing. He wore the male uniform of Tokyo Harumi, which consisted of a sky blue blazer, white long-sleeved polo, red neck tie and black pants.

"I see," Aika said nonchalantly, not interested in the new information.

"Is that all you're gonna say?! No encouraging words like," Daiki coughed, "'Good luck with school, Daiki- _chan_ , I know you can do it,' or 'I am so glad I get to be your classmate, I hope we can get along this year'? How mean can you get, Aika-san?"

Aika sighed irritatedly.

 _What's with this kid? He acts like a child that it gets too much through my nerves_! Aika thought to herself, trying to control her temper.

"For starters, let's get to class. It's about 10 minutes before it starts," Aika said, walking away from her locker.

"Meanie, Aika-san!" Daiki said, still pouting.

It took all of Aika's patience to not turn back and give him the slap of the century.

* * *

"Good morning, class."

It was the beginning of their first period. Aika looked at the nearby window with mild interest, staring at the too colorful trees.

 _Their color is too disgusting. It's so colorful that it makes my stomach flip and want to throw everything I just ate earli-_

Trying to find distraction from all her thoughts and guilt, Aika tried to focus on the trees despite of how the colors irk her. If she lets herself be occupied by her thoughts, she knows that she might just explode and that might blow her cover. She's trying to go under the radar today without being noticed by anyone, so staring at the trees should serve as a good distraction.

Many things have happened to her and thinking back to all of them is exhausting.

Having an annoying conflict with _someone,_ making the worst decision to leave his team when it really was her desire since the beginning, letting her emotions get the best of her, letting the memory of someone take over her decisions and argue with _him_ when he doesn't really have any idea of what's happening with her and why she did that.

 _Shit, why are my thoughts filled with him?_ Aika thought, a deep frown on her lips. _Sigh… It was really my fault that we're in this conflict that shouldn't have even happened, but I don't know how to approach him! Should I greet him just like how I always do? Or should I send a text message to him? Well, he has stopped texting me ever since that day, and I can't really blame him for doing so… Wait, I can ask Shouji-san to send a message for me to him! Oh wait, that's not even a choice, I don't want to be near that bastard._

Aika let out a deep sigh, her face falling down on the desk with a soft thud.

 _I don't know what to do with myself anymore… Why am I even doing this? I'm not stupid enough to just argue with someone without getting angry, right? I don't even understand myself at times… How do I even resolve this conflict with him?_

"By the way, you all have a new classmate. Please come in."

Aika let her other ear listen to whatever the newbie (or whoever, in that sense) is. She still laid her head on her makeshift arm pillow, uninterested in whoever that someone is.

"Good morning!"

If Aika was drinking anything that time, she would have choked. Luckily, she wasn't. She only coughed at the familiarity of that voice. She raised her head and confirmed her fear.

 _What the? How could that guy be in the same class as me?_ Aika thought as her eyes widened like saucers and stared at the figure of the weird guy she didn't want to see.

 _Goodbye happy school life... I now have_ edgy _,_ strange _and_ stubborn _classmates_. _How funny, haha._ Aika thought as she face palmed herself.

"I am Daiki Yamada. I wish to be upon your care from now on," the vicious man looked at Aika's direction and grinned.

Aika had to take lots of self-control to stop herself from standing up and kill that guy. She's too annoyed with his antics.

"Alright. Yamada-kun, sit beside Aika-kun."

 _What in the actual cr_ \- Aika said, standing up and slapping her desk loudly

"Is there a problem, Aika-kun? You don't want Yamada-kun to sit beside you?" Sensei said.

"Uh? N-no, I accidentally hit the table, sorry," Aika said in embarrassment.

"Alright. I trust that you will introduce Yamada-kun to the school grounds later," Sensei said.

"Yes, sir..." Aika said, sadness quietly dripping from her voice. She sits down.

"Yamada-kun, please sit beside Aika-kun. Alright class, let's begin our class. Turn your books to page 78."

Aika sighed, looking back at the scenery outside the window.

For some reason, staring at the disgustingly colorful trees is much better than sitting beside an annoying kid.

* * *

"Yo, Aika-san~" Daiki said in a sing-song voice, walking towards the courtyard with a hop.

The courtyard is the most peaceful place in the school, where only a few students would dare to go to. It's only reasonable to happen; Summer is nearing and the sun doesn't show any sign of letting up anyhow.

Aika sat at a bench by herself, eating her bento silently. She has removed her glasses but kept her braided hair.

At that moment, Aika was silently sighing to herself with content, but the moment Daiki came, her demeanor changed completely.

"What do you want?" Aika answered in an annoyed manner.

"How rude! I am only greeting you and you're going to ask me what I want? Isn't it obvious? I want to greet you! What more do you want?" Daiki said in a totally, obviously fake annoyed tone.

"Your whole existence annoys me. Can you please stop approaching me? I swear I am going to be a demon everytime I see you," Aika said, her eyes showing a gleam of murderous intent.

"What did my existence do to you? You really are funny, Aika- _chan_ ," Daiki said, grinning teasingly at Aika as if he's oblivious of her annoyance, putting an emphasis on _-chan._

Aika looked at Daiki, her eyes carrying a thousand knives with them.

"I said, **do not come near me."**

"Oh, how scary, Aika-san! You really need to calm down. You are oozing of murderous intent. Are you sure you want everyone to see that? You know, _he_ might be here."

Aika snapped out of her trance and looked at Daiki.

"Oh well, at least you have calmed down now," Daiki said with a shrug of his arms.

Aika furrowed her eyebrows at Daiki.

"Just shut up. Please," Aika said.

"Shut up? Aika- _chan,_ how could I talk about an offer with you if you're going to shut me up?" Daiki said and smiled teasingly at Aika.

"Offer?" Aika said.

"Hmm, thinking about it, it's not even an offer. It's more of… a deal! I have a proposed deal with you!" Daiki said.

"What kind of deal is that? Make it fast, I don't have all the time in this world," Aika said.

Daiki smiled and somehow, something akin to a demon has _passed_ by his face.

"Aika _-chan,_ I know your family's secret."

Aika's eyes widened like saucers and looked at Daiki with surprise spelled out on her face. Mixture of fear and shock swirled in Aika's stomach.

"What do you mea-"

"The Nishimura household. They have a large secret that is kept from the public because it's something that should be handled with care. Of course, you don't want anyone to know about it? But come on, how could someone _like me_ know about something as big as that? That's quite careless of your side, Aika- _chan,_ " Daiki said, his grin seemingly imitating that of a demon.

"And come to think of it… Why did you just run away that time with Chrono- _kun,_ Aika-chan? Did his words trigger something? Or should I say..." Daiki's smile largened (if that's even possible), "You were 'pre-prog-"

Aika's bento fell down on the floor with a thud, her expression darkening. In a flash, her eyes turned dark, glaring at Daiki.

" **Shut up, Yamada Daiki! Should you say something further than that, you should know that I am not hesitant enough to kill you right here, right now,** " Aika said, large amounts of murderous intent coming out of her.

The atmosphere changed into a tense one, like a blizzard storming down a snow-covered mountain. Strong winds brewed around them, the trees swaying violently as if a typhoon is about to ravage them down.

Daiki's eyes largened in surprise, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. Birds near them flew off into the distance, sensing the murderous intent Aika showed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that it was a secret. Calm down now, you really want anyone to know about that?" Daiki said.

Aika calmed down, the strong winds stopping. She breathed in and out raggedly, as if she just finished a 2-mile race.

"That's why I have something to offer to you. It's just an easy deal though, you don't lose anything, if you accept, that is," Daiki said, smiling.

Aika glared at Daiki, her expression darkening.

"What is it?" Aika asked, her voice almost silent.

"Huh? What? I can't hear you, Aika-chan. Can you please be louder?" Daiki said.

"Stop playing innocent! I'm asking about the deal! What's the deal? Just to make you shut your mouth," Aika said, her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

Daiki smiled.

"Join me in U20."

* * *

"Ryuu-kun!" Taiyou said, waving his hand at the boy.

"Oh, Taiyou-san! You came quite early again, huh," Ryuu said and ran up to the boy.

It was a hot afternoon in Miyaji Academy, wherein many students are preparing for the classes that day. Ryuu and Taiyou wore their school uniform. They walked slowly towards the school.

"Not really, I just came here," Taiyou said with his usual bright smile.

"I see. How was Chrono-senpai? Is he doing fine now?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah! He is doing much, much fine! Actually, he is going to join U20!" Taiyou said happily.

"U20?" Ryuu asked.

"It's a nationwide competition among cardfighters less than 20 years old in age. It's quite amazing, really. There are many cardfighters who will be joining!" Taiyou said.

"Wow, that sounds amazing!" Ryuu said.

"Actually, I got asked by Chrono-san to join his team..." Taiyou said and scratched his cheek.

"Really? What did you say, then? Did you accept? You should accept it! Being asked by someone as amazing as Chrono-senpai is something that happens once-in-a-lifetime!" Ryuu said in excitement.

"Y-yeah! I accepted his offer and we're going to train here and then... I am sorry I just told you now," Taiyou said.

"Nah, it's fine. I am happy that you are going to join U20! Best of luck to you and Chrono-senpai! Although, I should apologize too for not being able to join you in visiting Chrono-senpai. I had to join my sister in handling... some family affairs," Ryuu said.

"No, it's fine! We still have next time! Maybe I will introduce you to Chrono-san and Kazuma-san next time! Just tell me when you're free!" Taiyou said.

"That sounds good. By the way, should we tell Hiroki-san and Leader-chan?" Ryuu asked.

"Tell me what?"

Ryuu and Taiyou jumped at the sound of someone familiar behind them.

" _Leader-chan_! Don't just sneak up on us like that!" Ryuu said.

"You gave me a bit of heart attack," Taiyou said.

"Really? Were you just talking about something shady? Like 'only for boys' talk? Well, you two are boys undergoing puberty, so it wouldn't really be farfetched to talk about things that can't be heard by girls. Right?"

"Leader-chan, you talk as if you're not undergoing puberty too. We're all of the same age," Ryuu said, shrugging.

"Shut up, Mr. Nerd. You don't need to be that obvious."

The one addressed as "Leader-chan" is actually a girl of their same age. She has a long, black hair that reaches her waist, tied in a twin ponytail. She wears the uniform for the girls in Miyaji, albeit her skirt reaches her knees, which is longer than the usual skirt used by the other students.

"Oh well, it doesn't concern me whatever you two were talking about. But why were you two absent for many days now? We have lots of club activities you need to attend to! Joining the Cardfight Club and not even joining the activities? Were you thinking of the club as a way to skip your duties in class?"

"Calm down, Leader-chan! We just had to do attend to our own families, that's why we had to be absent. We also asked you for permission, right?" Ryuu said.

'Leader-chan' tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, you have a point, Mr. Nerd. Oh well, you just have to catch up with the activities later on."

"By the way, Re-"

'Leader-chan' looked at Taiyou with a death glare.

"L-L-Leader-chan," Taiyou said, his cheeks reddening, "We have something important to tell you."

"Huh? Let me guess. Both of you are engaged!" the girl said, her eyes sparkling like a fan who just saw her idol for the first time.

"W-what? Don't say something embarrassing, Leader-chan!" Ryuu said, his cheeks reddening.

"Then what is it? If it's really that important, you should tell me right now."

"Well, we have classes..." Taiyou said.

'Leader-chan''s eyes widened. Putting her right hand on her mouth, she squeaked out a voice that somehow showed her feigned surprise.

"Oh, right! Well then, see you later! Do not be absent later!"

'Leader-chan' ran up to the crowd.

Ryuu and Taiyou looked at each other, shrugging.

"Oh well, I guess I will just see you around later. Race you to class!" Ryuu said and ran towards the school, a smile on his face.

"You're on!"

* * *

It was the end of the classes in Tokyo Metropolitan High. All students were walking down the hallway. They were being rowdy as usual, talking to each other as they walk towards the gate, not giving a single care about their surroundings.

Daiki stood by one door, his arms crossed on his stomach impatiently as he tapped his foot on the floor to amuse himself.

"I'm sorry!"

Daiki looked up at the incoming voice as it ran to him frantically.

"I'm sorry, Daiki-kun! I was tasked by our teacher to do something for him so, I needed to walk with him to the office!" _Rika_ said, bowing her head in apology.

"It's fine, Rika _-chan!_ I am happy that I finally saw you. I thought you just ditched me for good!" Daiki said, huffing in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to talk to you earlier. Our teacher just assigned us to new seats, so I couldn't come to you earlier! Though, it's quite lucky you've got to be next to Nishimura-san," Rika said.

"Well yeah, that was quite some stroke of luck for me. I didn't expect to be even seated next to her! I guess my predictions sometimes fail, right?" Daiki said.

"No one predicts the future, Daiki-kun. It's a given that you have at least one in a million chances to know what will happen next."

"That's mean, Rika-chan! Why are you people so mean at me? I'm telling the truth! I can really predict the future," Daiki said and pouted.

"I can't really argue with you about that, can't I? You are acting like a child again," Rika said, chuckling.

They have passed by the hallway and is walking towards the gate.

"So, Daiki-kun, how are you going to move on at this stage? You have managed to strike a deal with her regarding joining U20," Rika asked.

"Hmm… I'm not sure really. But, you should keep being close with her at all times, Rika-chan. Your role in this is so much important. I'm pretty sure that she will try opening this up to you since you're the only one she can turn to now. She doesn't have Chrono-san to tell to. Heck, I doubt that she's telling Ryuu-kun anything about her problems."

"Keep acting like you're someone she can turn to. I will act as the villain, and you will act as the promising side-kick. Sounds good, right? Soon, she will trust you completely and will always turn to you regarding her problems. And then, we shall be finally complete once and for all!" Daiki said, expressing his enthusiasm in his plans.

"As expected of Daiki-kun. You've designed an intricate plan again. Alright, if that's what you say. I bid you good luck with your plans. Make sure you will do your mission in the U20," Rika said smiling.

"I'm asking you the same, Rika-chan. I hope you do your best in the role assigned to you. Let's meet each other again… in U20," Daiki said, smiling back.

They waved at each other, bidding their farewells.

 _Soon, everything will fall to place. The Destiny's Arbiter's power will soon awaken. Right now, we shall find the right people to give her the power she needs,_ Daiki thought, smirking as he walked out of the gate.

* * *

 **Hello, Marc Alex here!**

 **I'm so so sorry! I was only able to update today because I was so busy during the last 5 months! Exams, research papers, and projects just filled up my schedule so I didn't have any time to write this one up! Thank you so much for still keeping up with the story despite of my frequent hiatuses! I promise that I will be on a somehow, weekly schedule these coming months so that I don't have to keep all of you guys waiting!**

 **By the way, even when G has ended, this story will still follow the same rules in the anime and WON'T follow the Standard rules. Also, the cardfights in this story will be _shortened_ to focus on the plot, as this story is going to be more and more plot-heavy as the story goes on. Of course, this will depend on whether the cardfight will push the plot or not. **

**(To give you a hint, there will be FEW or NO cardfights involved during the hunt for the White Spirit, as well as the parts where the Destiny's Arbiter is involved. Don't worry, there will still be cardfights, but they will be limited to focus on the grand plot of the story.)**

 **Also, just to tell you, this story will have atleast 4-6 major arcs, including U20. The Apostles/Gyze WILL NOT have any relevance to the plot here. So, no diffrider incidents or anything like that in this story. This story will follow an original route instead of the anime so that there won't be any conflicts.**

 **By the way, thank you to my reviewers who answered the question from the last chapter!**

 **\- A Humble Dreamer**

Thank you for the constructive criticism! I appreciate how you wrote a long review just to tell me some parts where I can improve. And let's see if Chrono x Aika or Ryuu x Taiyou will still happen be the end ships here.. I'm a man of surprises. ;)

 **\- Ask**

Thank youso much for the wholesome support, man! I'm sorry I kept you waiting for 5 months! I hope I don't disappoint.

 **\- Guest**

I'm glad you liked the story, man! And of course, let's see if Ryuu x Taiyou is the end ship here... :)

 **Thank you so much guys! Till the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17: Uncertainties

_**Chapter 17:**_

Taiyou sat on the bench of the old Physics lab. His hands fiddled lazily with his phone, an unreadable expression on his face. His feet tapped on the ground, following a certain rhythm, though he didn't have any care for whatever rhythm it followed.

The day was already as tiring as it could get. The mingling sensation of heat and coldness didn't help either. It was a hot-cold afternoon, and the _oxymoron-ness_ of it is just too tiring to swallow.

"How are you, Taiyou-san? I think you're going to melt anytime at this moment with that stressed face you're showing," Ryuu said, concern evident on his tan face.

Taiyou smiled and sat back up, his back hitting the wall with a soft thud.

"Thank you for your concern, Ryuu-kun. I just want to go home honestly, but we got to report to Leader-chan, or else, we will be removed from the club. I don't want to rope you into the mess either," Taiyou said, sadness gleaming on his eyes despite of his effort to keep up a cheerful smile.

Ryuu's eyebrows furrowed. He stood up abruptly, making Taiyou face up at him.

"You don't have to force yourself to come to the club if your time wouldn't make it. I mean, you have wanted this all along, right? To fight with Chrono-senpai on the same team. So, why would you need to force yourself to do something that forces you away from what you want?" Ryuu said, a question mark almost hovering over his head.

Taiyou closed his eyes and looked back at Ryuu's eyes-his green eyes-and tried to understand what feelings his eyes are showing.

"It's true that I want to fight with Chrono-san, but… I don't want to leave this club either, Ryuu-kun. I don't want to sacrifice either," Taiyou said.

Ryuu crossed his arms over his stomach.

"…Well, can't argue with you about that. I can't tell you what to do if I wouldn't even do what I told you. That would be hypocritical of me. But, Taiyou-san, that isn't really the problem here, right?"

Taiyou's eyes widened as he realized that Ryuu has caught on his dilemma.

"You seem to be fine earlier this morning about reporting to Leader-chan. But then now, you make it seem like reporting to her is problematic. You're using that reason to hide the true reason, right?" Ryuu inquired, nearing his face to Taiyou to emphasize his point.

Taiyou sighed.

"You caught me there. Yeah, there's something bugging me. About our team."

Ryuu sat back at Taiyou's right and made an inquisitive face.

"What happened to Chrono-senpai and Kazuma-senpai? I thought that you're happy fighting with them on U20," Ryuu said.

"Yeah, I'm really happy that I could fight with both of them. In fact, I still can't believe that I got into that team. It almost seems like it's a part of a dream… I'm just worried over them," Taiyou said with honesty, slumping his arms.

"You see, Chrono-san always looks further away whenever we fight. His eyes don't show the same excitement they always did whenever he cardfights. They always look far away, like there's someone behind me or he's imagining someone fighting him instead of me. It really is worrying me right now," Taiyou said.

Ryuu frowned.

"And Kazuma-san… Kazuma-san worries me the most. He has the potential, he's just so good in cardfighting. But, he doesn't believe in that. He thinks that there's no point in fighting if you're sure to lose. He always gives up in the middle of fight whenever he thinks his opponent has the upper hand…

"Don't get the wrong idea though! It's not that I don't believe in them," Taiyou said, waving his hands defensively, "What I worry the most about is that I won't have the power to help them. I feel like I need to help them somehow, whatever their problems are, but I also feel that I don't have the ability to do so… That's why, I don't know what to do…"

Ryuu's mind lighted like a bulb in understanding of his friend's words. With a strong force, he hits Taiyou's back.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Taiyou asked.

"Sigh, Taiyou-san! Why are you being slumped over something like that?" Ryuu asked, mustering a fake, disbelieving tone, "That's not the Taiyou-san I know! The Taiyou-san I know will try to look at things positively and won't look down like that! The Taiyou-san I know won't slump over things like that! He will try to offer positive things to other people! My point is, Taiyou-san, don't worry about things like that! There must have been a reason why you're in that team right now. Like, you know, act as the 'sun' in their darkest days and offer them light. Something like that. Just, smile!"

Taiyou looked at Ryuu with a mixture of confusion and amusement as his friend tried to rack up encouraging words.

"You're suited the best with a smile, y'know. 'Cause… T-that… That makes you cuter!"

Taiyou's face reddened at what Ryuu said, who was also looking at him with reddened cheeks.

"Oy, oy, don't forget that you two are still at school, you lovebirds!"

Both of them almost jumped at the voice, shock written on their faces as they realize-

"Leader-chan? Were you watching us the whole time?" Ryuu asked, his face almost drained of color.

"Huh? What are you asking? I don't listen to others talking!" the girl said, almost cackling at the fact that she completely heard everything they've talked about.

"Well, you two were about to make out there, so I thought I had to stop you before it escalates!"

Taiyou and Ryuu almost looked like they're going to explode any minute now.

"Leader-chan! You should know that we're at school! Don't say something like that so casually!" Ryuu said.

"Hahaha! Of course, I do know. Enough of that. Seriously, why are you two so worried about me getting angry at you two? I understand that you two have so much sh-"

"Leader-chan, your words," Ryuu said.

"-things to do, so I don't mind any of you taking absences once in a while. But, I also have to follow the rules if I want the club to survive. As much as I hate those fu-"

"Leader-chan."

"-rules, we all have to conform with it, or else our club will be disbanded. We can't afford that, right? Also, Mr. Nerd, you're too noble for your own good. Swearing a bit without anyone hearing is fine. I won't get suspended that easily!"

"And you talk about conforming with rules," Ryuu said, snickering a bit.

"Shut up! Just listen to me! At least I'm better at giving encouraging words than you!"

"That's more of a lecture than encouraging," Ryuu said and placed his hands on his hips.

Leader-chan glared at Ryuu. She crossed her arms and looked away with a huff.

"Well, whatever, Mr. Nerd. Remind me NOT to talk to you anymore," Leader-chan said.

"Yes, yes, I will. I can also set up an alarm on your phone and a reminder on your laptop if you want," Ryuu said and winked at Leader-chan teasingly.

Leader-chan glared at Ryuu, as if trying to burn holes through him.

"Anyways, Taiyou-kun, don't worry about taking absences sometimes. But, don't make it a habit. Join us, even if it's just weekly or every other week. Even small cardfights with us could make for it."

Taiyou chuckled.

"That's right. Thank you. I will go home no-"

"Nope, not yet."

Taiyou had a surprised look on his face.

"I just told you that small cardfights could make for your absences. I did say to not worry taking absences _sometimes._ But, you were absent for 3 days straight earlier this week. To make up for it, you need to cardfight me."

Leader-chan showed her deck to Taiyou, a smile on her face.

Surprise and tension were spelled on Taiyou's face, knowing how strong their leader is. Ryuu's face was also filled with shock, as it's rare for their leader to challenge anyone in the club to a cardfight, let alone a serious one.

"Also, as we go on, tell me about this 'Chrono' and 'Kazuma.' I'm interested. I won't let you off the hook, Taiyou-kun."

Taiyou balled his fist, taking his deck from his pocket.

"I accept your challenge, Leader-chan."

* * *

" _I'm so happy! Thank you so much, Chrono-san!"_

 _Today was an unusually hot afternoon in the Dragon Empire branch. Because of this, Taiyou opted for a lighter outfit than what he usually wears-blue short-sleeved hoodie, orange shorts and black leggings. Shaking Chrono's hands in excitement, he almost looked like a kid who just got a present from his parent in the Christmas Eve._

" _I'm counting on you, Taiyou!" Chrono said with his smile, that one that shows his trust in other people._

" _I can't believe I get to be in your team and be able to participate in the glorious Under 20 Championship with you! Under 20 is the gateway to becoming a pro fighter, right? I hope I'm good enough for it!" Taiyou said and reeled in excitement._

* * *

"Ride. Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie." **[9000][Grade 2]**

It's the fourth turn in 'Leader-chan' and Taiyou's fight. The damage is 3-1, Taiyou in the lead. Leader-chan has 4 cards in hand, while Taiyou has 5.

"I call Jewel Knight, Swordmy and Jewel Knight, Bartram." **[9000][Grade 2] , [4000][Grade 0]**

"With Swordmy's skill, I superior call Jewel Knight, Christine." **[7000][Grade 1]**

"Christine's skill. There are 4 other units with Jewel Knight in their name, so I reveal a grade 3 Jewel Knight from my hand and superior call Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei from the deck." **[11000][Grade 3]**

Ryuu looked in sheer amazement.

" _Leader-chan is actually the strongest fighter in this club. Despite of her not showing much of her strength, she actually can beat everyone of us in a fight easily. Her knowledge in the strategies present in every deck that exists makes her a really dangerous opponent,"_ Ryuu thought to himself.

"You see Taiyou-kun," Leader-chan said as she rested her rearguard, "This 'Chrono' seems to be one hell of a guy for you to look up at him. And from what you have explained about him, I think there's nothing to worry about him. By the way, Swordmy attacks your vanguard." **[16000 atk.][1 critical]**

"I guard with Flame of Victory." **[10000 sld.]**

"It's maybe just me. I maybe overthinking it, but Chrono-san seems to always be out of it whenever we fought. It's like, he's not focused on the fight at all," Taiyou said, sliding Flame of Victory from the guardian circle to the drop zone.

"Hmm. That really seems a bit iffy. I mean, a fight reveals everything about a person. So, if you have sensed that during one of your fights, then there's a high possibility that it's true. Bartram boosts, Tracie attacks your vanguard." **[13000 atk.][1 critical]**

Taiyou looks down, his mouth forming a frown.

"No guard."

"Tell me about 'Kazuma' then. What about him? I got a critical trigger by the way."

 **Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle – CRITICAL TRIGGER**

"Critical to Tracie and power to Ashlei."

* * *

" _Chrono-san, do we have a third member already?"_

 _In another sunny afternoon in Card Capital, Taiyou decided to visit Chrono after spending one of the past days with Ryuu in cheering up Aika. When the latter has finally decided to get out of her bed, Taiyou decided to check up on Chrono too. Ryuu wasn't able to come today for some reason_ _Taiyou_ _wasn't sure about._

" _Yeah, we do. He said he's coming here soon. I wonder what took that guy so long again?" Chrono said nonchalantly, spreading out his deck on the counter._

" _Really? What's their name?" Taiyou asked._

" _Kazuma Shouji," Chrono said, looking at Taiyou's direction with a smile, "He's one hell of a_ _fighter_ _. A real strong_ _one, I tell you. He really has an insane amount of imagination, and it seems like he was_ _really enjoying our game. But then, I still can't help but wonder why he did_ that _suddenly_ _."_

" _That? What do you mean, Chrono-san?" Taiyou asked, his interest perked up._

" _He suddenly left in one game. He was really enjoying and was on a roll, so it doesn't make sense that he suddenly scooped up in the middle of a good fight like that," Chrono explained, fixing his cards and putting it in his deck case._

" _Maybe you were just too strong?" Taiyou asked, smiling teasingly._

 _Chrono glared at Taiyou._

" _Maybe I was too much into the game, but that's no reason for one to suddenly scoop up their deck, y'know!" Chrono said in an annoyed manner._

" _Sorry, sorry!" Taiyou chuckled._

 _Taiyou's face contorted back into a serious one, thinking of who this 'Kazuma' might be that it has gotten Chrono's interest._

' _If he's someone who caught Chrono-san's interest, then he must really be interesting. Maybe, I should try finding more about him.'_

* * *

"And what's there to worry about that? He really seems fine to me, that Chrono," Leader-chan said.

"Whenever Kazuma-san is late to our team meetings, Chrono-san always shrugs it off like it's nothing. We only have like, less than a month to prepare for U20? I don't know. But, this is no time to shrug off members who casually skip out on the meetings!" Taiyou said, his worry showing off in his face.

* * *

 _The bell to the Card Capital 2 rang, its chime making a loud noise inside the whole room._

" _Yo."_

 _With a nonchalant entrance, Kazuma enters the shop, his hands shoved in his pocket as per usual._

" _Kazuma-san!" Taiyou said, running towards Kazuma._

" _Have you prepared for the shop qualifiers tomorrow?" Taiyou asked, following Kazuma to the couch._

" _More or less," Kazuma said in a bored voice, sitting down on the couch._

" _Let's fight then! Can you show me how you fight?" Taiyou asked._

" _Whatever."_

* * *

"And then, during that fight, just as Chrono-san have said, he was really doing good. Until that one turn when he suddenly took all the damage despite of having a perfect guard in hand," Taiyou explained.

* * *

" _Kazuma-san! Why did you take that damage! You still had a perfect guard in your hand!" Taiyou said in surprise as Kazuma took his cards and fixed them in his deck case._

" _Even if I have one, I still won't be able to win," Kazuma said and was about to go out when Taiyou took his sleeve._

" _Kazuma-san, you would have been able to survive it. You checked a heal trigger and a critical trigger last turn. Then, you had another perfect guard from your trigger check. You really would have been able to win the fight," Taiyou said._

 _Suddenly, Kazuma swatted his sleeve away with a bit too much force, Taiyou stumbling a bit from the impact._

 _Without a word, Kazuma went out the shop, not even facing back._

* * *

"Well, there's that. I don't even know what should I do now… Chrono-san always says to let Kazuma-san be, but if this continues, we won't be able to do anything in U20. That's why, it really worries me much. And, they seem to have problems that really bother them," Taiyou said as he drew his 5th card in hand.

"I can't really say anything regarding that matter," Leader-chan said. "If they don't want to disclose their problems, then, we don't have a choice but to let them be. All you can do is believe in them that somehow they will be able to move on from them. But, if they can't, then you don't have a choice but to drop off the U20. It's harsh, but that's reality for 'ya," Leader-chan said.

Taiyou sighed.

"You have a point… Well, whatever problem that may be, I know Chrono-san will get over it in no time! I know he's not the kind of person to let himself be affected by those problems!" Taiyou said, clenching his fist in determination.

"Well, there was no point in worrying if you think he can overcome those problems, right?" Leader-chan said with a sigh.

"Sorry, I just can't help," Taiyou said with a slight smile.

Taking a card from his hand, Taiyou slams the card with slight force.

"Ride, my new power, my new form! Show the world your radiance! Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit!" **[11000][Grade 3]**

"Woah, a new Gurguit!" Ryuu said in surprise.

"Oh my, Gurguit has evolved without even us knowing. You can be quite hideous eh, Taiyou-kun," Leader-chan teased.

"This isn't just the only new card for me! I call Salonius, Kinarius and Scarface Lion!" **[9000][Grade 2] , [9000][Grade 2] , [4000][Grade 0]**

'Taiyou-kun keeps on getting stronger, eh. Ever since the day he became a member of this club, he has never stopped amazing me with his strong fighting skills. But, for some reason, I feel like there's some kind of power _hidden_ in his soul that might interest _some_ people,' Leader-chan thought, as she saw Taiyou looking at his cards with determination she has never sensed from him before.

'All people in this world hold a certain amount of power that manifests in one way or another. For some reason, many of those chosen people became players of a card game. Was that because the next Destiny's Arbiter is supposed to be a cardfighter themselves?' she thought again as she guarded Taiyou's attacks.

'Well, whatever. Who they will be is not important for now. There are more important things to focus on. I will have to be more attentive. If I don't, Ryuu-kun and Taiyou-kun would be baited by _those_ people. They're so hellbent onto something that we're not even yet sure. And, I have to make sure they're prepared for the worst. Many people have already fallen to their traps, and are awaiting for their next move. We can't let anything worse happen now.'

"My turn ends here," Taiyou said, ending up with 4 cards in hand and only 3 damage.

"Hmm, you're really good, Taiyou-kun. I will have to step up my game. Ride! Sanctuary Guard Arc!" **[11000][Grade 3]**

"Sanctuary Guard? This isn't the usual grade 3 she rides! Taiyou-kun, be careful!" Ryuu shouted.

"Let's see if you can survive my onslaught. Stride Generation! Holy Dragon, Sanctuary Guard Regalie!" **[26000][Grade 4]**

'That's why, I will have to protect them no matter what; this Cardfight Club that has been passed to me, and all the people that are with me,' Leader-chan thought.

* * *

"Thank you for the fight, Taiyou-kun. Now, you're dismissed as promised," Leader-chan said as they stood before the gate of Miyaji Academy.

The sun is already starting to set on the west, the skies filled with orange and red hue.

"How rude, Leader-chan, one minute you were asking us to cardfight you then after that you just suddenly tell us to get lost?" Ryuu said, smiling teasingly.

Leader-chan glared at Ryuu, who chuckled.

"Thank you for listening, Leader-chan. I guess my worries got lifted off," Taiyou said with a gentle smile on his face.

"No problem. Sometimes, you just need people who will listen to things that really worry you. At least I was able to help a bit. Anyway, I wish you the best of luck for the U20. We will be here to support you 'till the end. Right, Ryuu-kun?" Leader-chan said.

"Yeah. Do your best, Taiyou-san! I know that you can win the tournament! I'm a bit sad that I haven't met Chrono-senpai and Kazuma-senpai, but I will be cheering you on at the tournament!" Ryuu said, balling his fist in encouragement.

"Thank you so much, Leader-chan, Ryuu-kun. I will be going now," Taiyou said with a smile.

"I will be going with you too, Taiyou-san! Leader-chan, take care!" Ryuu said.

"See you all tomorrow," Leader-chan said, waving gently at the two boys.

As the two distant figures disappeared from view, Leader-chan took her phone from her pocket.

"The Order, ***censored*** reporting."

* * *

"Leader-chan's really strong, isn't she?" Ryuu said as he and Taiyou walked off the long road.

The road wasn't as busy as it was in the morning; only a few people rounded the corners and there were only a few signs of cars driving in the distance. It made for a perfect place to walk, as there's a serene feeling surrounding the road.

"Yeah. I didn't even stand a chance against her. I wonder though why she didn't join the U20. I'm pretty sure she can sweep them off their feet," Taiyou said in wonder.

"Does that mean she can win against Chrono-senpai?" Ryuu asked teasingly.

"That's debatable, Ryuu-kun. Chrono-san's really strong, so she will really have a hard time beating him," Taiyou said.

"Really? Well, since we have time, should we go see Chrono-senpai in Card Capital 2? Maybe I can finally see him today?" Ryuu suggested with a smile.

"Sure! Let's go visit him today!" Taiyou said.

As they were about to go around the corner, Taiyou's phone rung.

"Wait there, Ryuu-kun," Taiyou said as he took the phone.

"Hello?"

Ryuu looked at Taiyou as he waited for his friend to finish the call.

"...Huh? What? I will be there immediately!" Taiyou hung up the call and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"What happened?" Ryuu asked as Taiyou's face contorted into an alarming one.

Taiyou pulled Ryuu's arm as they ran as fast as their legs could, to the direction of Card Capital 2.

"Let's go fast, Ryuu-kun! Kazuma-san has been kidnapped!"

* * *

 **And thus, the first major story arc starts.**

 **Hello, Alex here! Again, I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 3 MONTHS. I always get hit by writer's block whenever I try to update this story, so it took me long to update this. Also, school has begun for me, so I don't know whether I could even handle updating this as fast as possible. Anyway, I will try my best to update this as we're finally into one of the juiciest parts of the first book, so I hope you guys stay tuned!**

 **To the ones who have reviewed last chapter:**

 **Guest**

 **-** Hello! Thank you for reading! The Destiny's Arbiter is the center of this story, so there's a chance the Spirit is one of the main enemies. The story will tell in the future. And Tokoha and Shion are going to play important roles in the story, so stay tuned for that! (Although, them being shipped with an OC has low chances of happening for now.)

 **cyheng2108**

\- Thank you for the support! 3 Lovelots!

 **A Humble Dreamer**

\- Thank you! Daiki's a real interesting character for me to write. I can't wait to explore more of his personality! I hope you will stay tuned for that!

 **Ask**

\- Thank you for the support too, man! Again, sorry for taking too long. But I'm glad you still stay tuned to the story, and that means a lot to me! I hope you're enjoying it!

 **Stay tuned for the next chapters, my dear readers! Lovelots and God bless!**


End file.
